Another Journey
by FanFictionFantasy
Summary: What do a mysterious warrior, a man who calls himself Emperor and Spira's High Summoner have to do with a crisis affecting the entire InterDimensional network? Why have Tidus and Auron reappeared in Spira? It's a mystery that only Yuna can solve. R & R
1. Legendary Warrior in Besaid

**I have re-written the first chapter as the original was producing bad results. Please read and review! And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 10 characters, places and any other stuff you can think of belong to Square-Enix and not me...except for my original characters, those are mine...unless you wanna buy them off me...just kidding...anyways this applies for the whole story, it's not like I'm going to hijack Tidus and Yuna halfway through...

* * *

**

It was a quiet day on the island of Besaid. Yuna sat on a large boulder that was a little ways out to sea. This is what she would do everyday, hoping a familiar blond head would pop out of the water at any moment. It never did. Occasionally, Yuna would whistle for him, but no reply came. Yuna wished she had told the Fayth to bring him back, but she knew she couldn't. Still, she waited on that same rock, everyday, hoping that by some odd miracle that he would reappear. "Sad, isn't it. But miracles do happen." said a deep voice behind her.

Yuna jumped and whirled around. A man, every part of his head hidden by red cloth except for his left eye, which was yellow, knee high leather boots and no shirt, except for some of the red cloth from his head coving part of his chest, stood in the water looking intently on the waves. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there." said Yuna to the man.

"Heh, perhaps that's why you never see him." said the man, as he turned and walked back to the beach.

He had a large sword harnessed to his back. Yuna wanted to ask him what he meant, but by that time the man was out of earshot. Yuna turned back to the water and watched it some more. Who was this man? She was sure she hadn't seen him around before. After another hour of watching the waves, Yuna decided to give up for the day and go back to the village. Yuna had found herself quite bored lately. Rikku and Paine had gone off on some special sphere-hunting contest, leaving Yuna with nothing to do at all. Not even that fiends had been attacking lately. When she got back into the village, she went into her hut, lay down and fell asleep. FLASH! She and Tidus were together, in Bevelle! They were getting married. Tidus was in a wheelchair for some unknown reason. Yuna felt happy, until the settings around her morphed into a dark room. "Can he be revived?" asked a cold voice.

"Yes, my lord. He will appear again very soon." said a deep voice.

"Very good. Off with you then." said the cold voice coming from the shadows.

The person the voice was emitting from began to walk out of the shadows. He was just coming into the light when-

FLASH! Yuna awoke with a jolt. Wakka was calling her from outside. She got up and went outside. Wakka and Lulu were standing outside her hut, looking worried. "What is it?" she asked.

"There's a man waiting to meet with us at the docks. He says it's important." said Lulu.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Yuna asked.

The three of them walked down to the docks, only to find the man Yuna had met that morning. "Thank-you for coming. As I told you, earlier, I have some important information that you may find of interest." he said.

"What is it?" Wakka asked.

"Late last night, I was passing through Luca on my travels and came across two people who all three of you know. It was Tidus and Auron." he said.

"Tidus and Sir Auron?" exclaimed Lulu.

"Unmistakably. I was going to go up to them, but I was unfortunately carried away with the crowd from a Blitzball game that had just ended. I decided that I had best come and tell you three about this, considering the fact that you know them and, surely, wish to see them again." said the man.

"And who exactly are you?" Yuna asked.

"My name is Sheng. I'm an old friend of Auron's, he and I both grew up together." said the man.

"And how do you know Tidus?" Wakka asked.

"He greatly resembles someone I used to know." said Sheng "I would like to offer you all the chance to accompany me going after them. I have the feeling that something about their presence is disturbing the balance in Spira. I have arranged the ship to leave in half and hours time. Do you wish to come?"

Wakka and Lulu looked at Yuna. "It's your call, Yuna." said Wakka.

Yuna hesitated. Lulu put her hand on Yuna's shoulder. "What does your heart tell you, Yuna?" she asked.

"I...I would like to go with Sir Sheng. I want to find Tidus and Sir Auron." said Yuna.

"Very well. Then go and prepare. As I have already said, the boat leaves in half and hour. I shall meet you onboard." said Sheng, turning and walking towards the boat. As Yuna walked back to get some things from the village, she couldn't help but wonder. _Why are Tidus and Sir Auron back in Spira?_


	2. Onboard the SS Liki

**-Here is the re-written chapter 2. Hope this one is better than the original. Review and enjoy!**

It seemed like it had been ages since the last time Yuna had been aboard the S.S. Liki. It was during her pilgrimage, the place where she and Tidus first got to know each other. Yuna had no desire to ever come on this boat again, yet somehow she found herself back on it's decks. Wakka and Lulu went up to the balcony together. Sheng walked to the front of the boat and gazed out into the sea. Yuna felt slightly annoyed with Sheng. That had been where Tidus and Yuna shared they're first conversation, in that spot. She was hoping she'd be able to go and sit their alone. Still, she wandered up to the front and stared out to the sea as well. Sheng made no acknowledgment to her presence. "You loved him a lot, didn't you?" Sheng asked abruptly.

"Yes." said Yuna.

"Well, then I shall consider myself honored to play a part in reuniting you, romance is a power greater than any other and it rewards those who assist creating it." he said.

Yuna would have thought this a very kind thing to say, had she been listening. Something had caught her gaze as Sheng spoke, a huge fin protruding from the water. She blinked and it was gone. She looked up at Sheng. "Did you see that?" she asked.

He gazed down at her. "See what?" he asked.

Yuna decided not to press the question, it was likely just a trick of the light. "Sir Sheng?" Yuna asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you really think that Tidus and Sir Auron are still alive, and that we'll see them again?" she asked.

Sheng hesitated. "Yes," he said finally ", there is no doubt in my mind that you will see Tidus and Sir Auron again."

Yuna grinned. She told him she was going to see Wakka and Lulu and walked off. She ran up to the balcony to find Wakka and Lulu sitting together, talking in undertones. Yuna sat down with them. "So? Lulu what do you think?" she asked.

"Well...he doesn't exactly present himself as trustworthy, but he claims to be a friend of Sir Auron so I suppose that means he's trustworthy. What do you think Wakka?" said Lulu.

"Well I don't trust him one bit. He won't even show us his face, ya?" said Wakka.

"I trust him. I'm not exactly sure why or even how, but I feel as though I've met him somewhere before." said Yuna.

Wakka and Lulu exchanged uneasy glances. "I have to agree. I feel it too. I'm sure I've never seen him before, yet I feel that I know him." said Lulu.

"Odd, isn't it? Maybe we ha- oh!" Said Yuna, putting her hand on her head.

"What is it?" Lulu asked.

"I'm not...sure. I think I need some sleep." said Yuna.

Yuna went down below and curled up in her bed. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, miles and miles away, at the Baaj Temple, a man lay drifting on his back in the water. He opened his eyes. _Am I...dead?_ He thought.

He lay still for a moment. He could feel the icy water on his chest. His clothes were drenched. _No. I am alive. But how? Why? Am I...unsent?_

He climbed out of the water and looked around. He saw a sharp rock on the ground. Gritting his teeth, he put his hand firmly on it and jerked it back. He winced at the searing pain. He looked at his hand and saw blood streaming down his arm. He waved his other hand by it and the wound vanished. _I am not unsent...I am...truly alive._ He looked up from his hand and saw a woman, standing very still looking at him. "Yuna. It is you." he said.

Yuna continued to stare at him. "No...not you." she said.

He walked up to her and put his hand on her arm. "I have...missed you. Very much." he added "But now we are together again."

"No!" said Yuna again, her voice growing louder "Not you! Not you! NOT YOU!"

Yuna was jerked awake by Sheng. He, Lulu and Wakka were all standing around her, looking extremely worried. "Yuna, what happened? What did you see?" Sheng asked urgently.

"I...I have just seen Maester Seymour!" she exclaimed.


	3. Yuna's Nightmare

Thanks for the reviews ppl! This is my first story that has actually brought in reviews! Thank-u sooo much

Wakka was gaping. "Maester Seymour? But...he's dead, ya? You sure it wasn't some dream Yuna?" he asked.

Yuna shook her head violently. "I have had nightmares of Maester Seymour before, but none as real as that. I could feel the tense atmosphere of the Baaj Temple all around me. I could feel his icy touch on my arm! This was not a dream." said Yuna, still sounding very shaken.

"Sir Sheng, could something like this be possible?" asked Lulu, who was rubbing Yuna's arm.

"I can only assume," he replied ", that what Lady Yuna has just experienced is an advanced type of vision, in which her mind creates a solid figure of herself in the presence of something which she possesses an emotional bond to, but yes, it is entirely possible that Yuna has in fact just witnessed the rebirth of Seymour Guado."

"Emotional bond to? Yuna never loved Maester Seymour though!" said Wakka.

"The emotional bond is not necessarily created through love. It can be extreme sadness, anger, happiness or in this case I would assume great fear. Yuna's fear and dread that Seymour would come back has inevitably drawn her to him." said Sheng.

"Is...is there any way to prevent this from occurring again?" asked Yuna.

Sheng reached into a small pouch attached to his pants and pulled out a vile that had a sickly looking liquid in it. He handed it to her. "Drink it. It won't stop these for ever, but it will for the time being. In the meantime, you had all better get some sleep. It's late and we will be very busy searching Luca tomorrow." said Sheng.

"Shouldn't you sleep too?" asked Wakka.

"I don't sleep." grunted Sheng as he went back on deck.

Yuna uncorked the vile and was about to drink it when... "Yuna! You not actually gonna drink that stuff?" Asked Wakka.

"Why not?" she asked back.

"Well...what if...what if this guy is working for Seymour ya? I mean, what if that's poison?" said Wakka.

"I know...he seems strange, but I sense a mysterious gentleness coming from him and...I trust him. If he says he is a friend of Sir Auron, then I believe him." and with that, Yuna downed the liquid in one swing.

After that, Yuna, Wakka and Lulu all went to sleep. Seconds later, Yuna woke up. She was in Zanarkand. She looked around. It was empty. Suddenly, the ruins began to rebuild themselves; turn back into the original city. "Yuna!" she heard a familiar voice call her.

She whirled around to see Tidus. Almost automatically, she rushed towards him and threw her arms around him. "I missed you...so much!" she exclaimed.

"I missed you too." he replied, but it was not Tidus's voice.

Yuna opened her eyes and saw that she was hugging Seymour. She recoiled back. "S-stay away from me!" she shouted.

"Yuna, do not fear it...let it come to you." said Seymour, but it was not his voice...it was Sir Auron's.

Seymour laughed. His body duplicated into three Seymours, all laughing. Then Tidus appeared. "I missed you." he said, his voice echoing.

Now Auron appeared. "This is your story." he said, his voice echoing as well.

Seymour's laughs were Tidus and Auron's words were echoing around her, growing louder. And louder. And louder. And louder. And... "STOP!" shrieked Yuna at the top of her lungs.

At that very second, everything vanished, and Yuna was left sitting in nothing but pitch black darkness. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Don't be scared." said a voice.

Yuna looked around and saw a familiar young boy. A fayth.

"Its...you. Why am I here?" Yuna asked.

"You will see. In time." said the boy.

Then he vanished. "Argh! WHERE AM I?" she yelled.

"Yuna! Yuna!" a voice called.

"What?" she responded "WHAT?"

Yuna sat up and looked around. Sheng was standing over her. Lulu and Wakka were lying on beds next to her, just waking up. "We're in Luca. It's time to get off." he said.

"Oh. Yes. I'm sorry for shouting. I must have been dreaming.


	4. Yuna is taken

I'm sorry this chapter took so long everyone, I was having some problems and school and forgot all about it. But now I'm back at it!

* * *

Sheng walked at the back of the group as they entered the Luca square. "Lulu and Yuna, you two search the stadium-"

"Sir Auron and Tidus came back from the dead to watch Blitzball?" Wakka chuckled at his own joke..

"Wakka, you search the square," continued Sheng, ignoring him ", and I'll search everywhere else. We meet back here in one hour."

"Hey, how come Yuna and Lulu get to partner up and I don't? Can't I go with you?" complained Wakka.

"Well, for one, Seymour Guado is loose in Spira and as we know, he would give anything to get his hands on Yuna. Two, we can cover more ground faster if we're split up. And three, I just don't like you. And I should warn you that my patience, little as it may be, is not something you want me to lose." Sheng added irritably.

After that, Sheng ignored Wakka's further complaining and they all set off.

Meanwhile, many miles away, two people werewalking up the trails of Mount Gagazet. "Awww, I'm s-so c-c-c-cold!" exclaimed the first.

"Do you honestly feel that complaining is going to make you get warmer?" grunted the other.

"No b-b-but can't w-we j-j-j-j-just fin-d-d another w-w-way around?" replied the first, stopping in the middle of the trail.

"Go ahead, I'll see you in Zanarkand." said the second who continued walking.

The first person sprinted to catch up. "HEY! Wait for me. You don't have to be so mean all the time"

Before the other person could reply, a voice came from up above: "RIKKUUUUUUUU! PAAAAAAAAAAAINE!"

The two looked up. Brother was standing on a cliff not far up waving at them. Rikku and Paine sprinted up the trail and came to Buddy, Brother, Shinra and Barkeep sitting around a campfire. "Yay! Time to warm up!" exclaimed Rikku.

"The Celsius?" Paine asked.

Buddy shrugged. "We jumped ship shortly after you two. It must have crashed somewhere in the Zanarkand ruins." he said.

"Oh great." said Paine.

"Do not be worrying." said Brother "At least ve steel have each other!" he said holding out his arms and clearly expecting a hug.

Rikku pushed him over. "This is going to be a long day." sighed Paine.

Back in Luca, the group met back at the town square. "They weren't at the stadium." said Yuna.

"They weren't at the square or the Cafe." said Wakka.

"And they weren't at they weren't anywhere elseeither." said Sheng.

An hour had passed and they had found no trace of Tidus and Auron. "It is as I suspected," said Sheng ", they must have moved on. We should head for the Mihen highroad at once."

Minutes later, they were trotting along the highroad. Wakka was complaining of hunger, Lulu was telling him off, Sheng was leading the way silently and Yuna was lost in thought. _First Sheng then Maester Seymour, and now the fayth? What does_ _all this mean?_ She wondered. "We _will_ find answers, Yuna." said Sheng quietly, as though he could read her mind.

Yuna felt better. She closed her eyes for a moment. We she reopened them, she was no longer on the Mihen highroad. She was on the Farplane. She felt and eerie presence. Then, a hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "Together again, Yuna." said Seymour's voice.

"Do not resist, we are destined to be together. And you've known that for a very, very long time." he drawled.

"No." Yuna whispered.

"Oh yes. Is that not why you denied the fayth when they asked you if you wished for the son of Jecht to return? You knew this day would come, Yuna, and you know you cannot escape it."

"NO! Let me go you monster." she screamed.

She broke free of Seymour's grasp and ran. _Wake up!_ She thought. _This isn't real! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!_ Nothing happened. She couldn't escape. She kept running, Seymour at her heels. "You cannot escape, Yuna!" he called.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Yuna.


	5. Seymour Gets His Orders

Tidus and Auron sat in a pub in Guadosalam. Auron was having a strong drink called a "Fiend's Blood" and Tidus was having a beer. Auron sipped his drink. "We should lay low here for a while. We move too quickly and we may blow it." he said quietly.

"I just have one question." said Tidus.

Auron grunted. "We helped defeat Sin right? We're like heroes and all of Spira knows that you died and I disappeared after the battle right?"said Tidus.

"Your point?"

"Well, wouldn't people kinda notice that we're walking around?" he asked.

"You're forgetting that there are a lot of crazed fans in Spira. People just assume that we're Tidus and Auron wannabees." explained Auron.

"Hey you two!" shouted a fat man who had just entered the pub.

"Yea?" asked Auron.

"If yous ain't from Guadosalam and yous ain't part of the LeBlanc Syndicate then yous guys gotta work for what yous drink here." he said.

"And if we refuse?" Auron retorted.

A tall man with squinted eyes entered. "Then we have a problem. And can you guess how we take care of problems?" drawled the man, producing two guns.

"Oh yea! Battle time!" said Tidus, pulling out his sword.

"Sit down." said Auron "What do you want us to do?"

"Come by LeBlanc's base in ten minutes and we'll give you instructions." said the fat man.

The twosome left. "You're actually planning to help those losers? C'mon, we can take 'em!" argued Tidus.

"Oh course we can, I could kill them both blindfolded. But we're trying _not_ to draw attention to ourselves. Now come on, let's get to work." said Auron in that tone that said his decision was final.

Meanwhile, Yuna fell to her knees in the Farplane. "Please." she cried "Please don't do this! I'll do anything!"

Seymour loomed over her. "There is nothing left you can do. You chose these events four years ago. You cannot prevent it." he said cooly.

"But I didn't that we...that we would...that what happened between us was going to happen!" begged Yuna.

"You took an oath to the fayth that you would not try to prevent it. That is why I am here. Because once this event occurs, my plan will be able to take action. And then Spira will be no more." said Seymour.

"NO!"

Yuna got up and began running again. Suddenly she was no longer in the Farplane. She was on the S.S. Liki again. Sheng was standing at the front of the ship. Fog was everywhere. "S-sir Sheng?" she asked.

Sheng turned around and vanished. FLASH! Yuna was now in Zanarkand again. She could hear Seymour's voice shouting "You cannot prevent it, do not try!" over and over again. "Help!"

she called "Someone please help!"

FLASH! Everything went black again and she was with the little fayth boy. "Please," she whispered to him ", please don't let this happen."

"Four years ago you made a promise to us and swore you wouldn't interfere. You knew what was going to happen so it's your own fault for letting what happened happen." said the boy.

"But...can't you take me instead?" she begged him.

"Your promise was final. I'm sorry."

FLASH! Yuna was lying in the water at the Moonflow. "High Shummoner Yoona? What ish you doing shleeping there?" asked a Hypello.

"I...I don't know." she said "I have to go to Djose."

So Yuna began walking to Djose Temple.

Rikku, Paine, Buddy, Brother, Shinra and Barkeep all stood on the peak of Mount Gagazet, looking out over Zanarkand. Parts of the Celsius were strewn throughout the ruins. The main body of the airship was lodged into the Zanarkand Dome. "Uh...oh." said Rikku in a high pitched voice.

"Isaaru is _not_ going to be happy." said Buddy.

"Isaaru? This is one of Spira's most ancient structures! We'd be lucky if it was just Isaaru who's mad at us." said Shinra.

"What have you done!" came a voice from the path into the ruins.

Isaaru was running up to the cliff where the Gullwings stood. "Eh heh heh heh heh..." said Rikku sounding guilty.

"Ohhhh Rikku! This is all of your fault. Vhy could you not just seet steel vhile I vos driving?" demanded Brother.

"_My_ fault? Oh no. You are _not_ pinning this one on me! It was Shinra who was supposed to be watching the engine temperatures!" retorted Rikku.

"I'm just a kid!" said Shinra.

"Do you have any idea what damage you've caused? That dome was a thousand years old!" said Isaaru.

Seymour Guado was standing in a dark chamber, kneeling before a man hidden in shadows. "I am sure that she will realize there is no chance of saving him soon enough," he said to the man ", but we should not waste our time toying with her. There is still much to be done and if Auron and the boy-"

"Yuna _has_ realized that there is no saving him; she just refuses to accept it." mused the man over Seymour "But the presence of Sheng still concerns me. I assumed he would be out of the way when he left Spira twenty years ago. He could be a possible cause of failure. Make sure he can't interfere, he knows more than he should."

"Yes, Emperor." said Seymour, bowing his head.


	6. Yevon's Heir

Thanks to Malicious Alchemist, Anasazi Darkmoon and Charmedforyou FFX2 for the reviews! I realised that some people could be wondering what Sheng looks like as my description of him isn't great so I will be posting a drawing of him on my website as soon as I figure out how to scan a page from my sketch book through my printer without havingto rip it out. When I do I shall post a link to the page. Enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it longer!

* * *

"A message just arrived from Djose," Sheng said to a worried Wakka and Lulu at Rin's Travel Agency ", Yuna showed up there, apparently very disoriented. But for the most part, she's all right and resting. I'm going to travel ahead, I can move much faster on my own, and we can meet up at the Moonflow to decide our next course of action."

"Hey, we're like family to Yuna, ya? Why can't we come get her too?" complained Wakka.

"I have already given a reason for that and should not feel obliged to give you another. Seymour is back in Spira and Yuna is in danger. _How_ exactly she went from behind my back to Djose it beyond me but the fact still remains; she needs protecting." said Sheng irritably.

"I feel I have to agree with Wakka. We are Yuna's closest friends and you have barely known her for a day. I'm not sure if I can trust you yet. You owe us an explanation." said Lulu.

Sheng gave a deep sigh. "There's a lot that, by law, I cannot tell you." said Sheng "For the last twenty years, I have not been in Spira. Don't question me about where I've been because I can't tell you," he added as Wakka opened his mouth ", all I know at this point is that there is something very wrong in Spira. A presence that shouldn't be here. I believe it has something to do with the fact that Tidus, Auron and Seymour are alive again."

"So...lemme get this straight...there's something in Spira that isn't supposed to be here. You came back from wherever you were to find out what...and it brought Tidus, Sir Auron and Maester Seymour back from the dead?" said Wakka.

"Is that not what I just told you?" said Sheng, his temper rising.

"Hey, you don't have to be rude, ya? You can't just show up in Besaid and drag us off and expect us to trust you!" Wakka retorted.

"_Drag_ you off? I offered to take you with me and you agreed! If you don't trust me then I suggest you go back to Besaid." shouted Sheng.

"I can't because now Yuna's in trouble and it's all your fault!" argued Wakka.

"_My fault_?" bellowed Sheng, who's temper had now been lost "Whether you came with me or not, Seymour is back! You think he would have left you alone if you had stayed in Besaid?"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Lulu "You are being ridiculous! Yuna is in danger. Our main concern should be getting to her as fast as possible so that Maester Seymour cannot take her again!"

"Fine. _I _shall go and get her and _I _will do it _alone_." said Sheng, turning to leave.

"NO!" roared Wakka.

What happened next happened so fast that if an onlooker had blinked that would have missed it. Wakka pulled out his Blitzball and threw it at Sheng, who, without even looking back at it, drew his massive sword off his back and sliced the ball, which was in midair, in half. He then rounded on Wakka. With one foot, he kicked Wakka onto the ground. "YOU," he shouted as he picked Wakka up by the throat ", DO NOT," he pressed Wakka against the wall ", WANT TO START A FIGHT," he leaned so close to Wakka that their noses were almost touching and then said in a tone barely above a whisper ", _with me_."

He then threw Wakka back on the ground. Sheng glared at Wakka. Wakka glared at Sheng. "I am going to get Yuna on my own. You two _will_ meet us at the Moonflow and we _will_ find out what is going on here." said Sheng before turning and walking out of the Travel Agency.

"What a phsyco, ya?" said Wakka sounding shaken.

Yuna sat alone in one of the chambers in Djose Temple, wondering what was going on. A knock came from the door. "Come in." she said.

The door opened and in walked the strangest looking man that Yuna had ever seen. He was very tall, at least six foot four. His face was almost as pale as his long puffy white hair. His eyes were grey and lifeless. His lips looked almost blue and his teeth were white, long and pointed. He was wearing bulky robes, similar to those of Maester Seymour except that this man was wearing a shirt underneath. He had many obscure pierces on both his ears. He also wore many rings on his long slender fingers. "High Summoner Yuna. Daughter of Braska. Defeater of Sin and bringer of the Eternal Calm. It is an honor." said the man.

He chuckled. "Please relax, I have no intention of harming you." he said, giving Yuna the uncomfortable feeling that her mind was being read, which she often had around Sheng.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

He chuckled again, bearing his pointed teeth. "I have not gone by any name for some time. For you see, High Summoner, I have been forced to live in hiding for most of my life." he explained.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Why, my child, I am here as your savior!" he said as though this were obvious.

"I meant my message to go to Sir Sheng." said Yuna.

"And _that_ is what I am to save you from. For you see, Yuna, Sir Sheng is not you ally." said the man.

"But-" Yuna began.

"Allow me to explain," the man interrupted ", Sir Sheng was sent by none other than Lord Seymour to abduct you."

Yuna gasped. "The story he fed you about Tidus and Auron is a lie. They have not returned from the dead." he went on.

"Why...are you telling me this?" Yuna asked.

"Because I need your help. To stop Sheng from abducting you, to stop Seymour from taking over Spira!"

"What can...I do?" Yuna asked sounding perplexed.

"Listen closely, child. _I_ can give you anything you want. Even," he snapped his fingers and a tall glass box appeared out of no where. He snapped again and Tidus appeared in the box. He began banging on the glass shouting something that looked like "Yuna!"

"I can reunite you with your true lover. But in exchange for this I will need you to do something for me. Sir Sheng is a threat to me. You see, Yuna, _I _am the heir of Yevon. After delivering you to Seymour he plans to come after me. Now obviously, Sheng does not know you know about his orders. Therefore, you can lead him to me and I will be able to kill him and stop Seymour. Will you bring him to me?" asked the man.

"I...don't kn-"

"Who is more important to you?" the man whispered "Sheng, the man who is taking you to Seymour. Or Tidus, the man who was always there for you, the man who was willing to give his life for yours." asked the man.

Yuna stared at the floor. "I...will...help...you..." said Yuna, though this was not her normal voice.

The man smiled. But it was not a warm friendly smile, but a sinister smirk of victory.


	7. The Wrath of The Emperor

Hi everyone! Big thanks to all you reviewers, I appreciate it ( as I say in every message I leave). I have not yet managed to get the pictures of Sheng I talked about onto my computer yet so please bear with me. Enjoy chaper 7! (an don't forget to review!)

* * *

"YOU INTERFERE AND I ASSURE YOU, SEYMOUR, IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO!" bellowed the Emperor, who was having an argument with Seymour.

"But, Emperor, surely you are not basing the entire fate of our plan on the off-chance that Lady Yuna is gullible?" asked Seymour.

"_My_ plan, Seymour, there is no _our_ in this. I'm in charge and what I say is final. The same goes for my decision. I am far more intelligent then you will ever be, that is why I am the future ruler of Spira and you are not. Now go." said the Emperor.

Seymour turned and left the chamber, muttering curses.

Sheng and Yuna were walking together down the path to the Moonflow. He had arrived to get her only minutes after "Yevon's Heir" had left. Yuna felt awkward walking behind the man who she had just been told was going to turn her over to her mortal enemy. "Wakka and Lulu should already be there." he said "You seem anxious, are you alright?" he added.

Yuna again got that feeling that Sheng was somehow reading her mind. "I'm...fine. Just a little tired, that's all, really." said Yuna.

They trudged on until they reached the Moonflow where, as Sheng had said, Wakka and Lulu were waiting. Upon seeing them, Lulu rushed forward and hugged Yuna. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, I'm alright." said Yuna, glancing at Sheng.

Lulu noticed this and realized immediately that something was wrong. "We should cross quickly. We must remember what we are doing: trying to find Tidus and Auron. They can't be far ahead now." said Sheng.

The four of them all got on a Shoopuf and were off toward the other side of the Moonflow. All were silent. Suddenly, a loud ringing noise began emitting from the pouch on Sheng's waist. "Er..." he said as he reached into his pouch, rummaged for a moment then made the ringing stop "It was nothing, don't worry." he said in an unconvincing tone.

A few more awkward moments later and the four of them had reached the other side. "Alright." said Sheng "I say we head for Guadosalam as fast as possi-"

"No." said Yuna, she knew why Sheng wanted to get to Guadosalam quickly.

The others looked at her. "No?" Sheng asked.

"Through the woods, I've heard there is a hidden shelter." she explained, for the place she spoke of was the hideout of Yevon's Heir "Er...I heard one of the monks at the Djose Temple talking about it." she added quickly when she saw the confused looks on her friend's faces.

"Hmm, very well. Yuna, you lead the way." said Sheng.

Yuna was slightly taken aback. She hadn't expected Sheng to give in so easily. Still, she led them through the woods. She also took notice to the lack of fiends in the area. After twenty minutes of walking, the found it. A large palace. Yuna was amazed that no one had ever seen it before, but then she remembered Yevon's Heir's words before leaving. _My palace is special. It cannot be found or even seen unless I or someone who knows exactly where to find it tells you where it is. _"Er...this is it." said Yuna.

Lulu was in awe, as was Wakka. Sheng looked worried, even though Yuna couldn't see most of his face. As they entered, the man Yuna had met, Yevon's Heir, watched from a balcony high above. "Yes, High Summoner, walk right into my hands." he turned on his heel and strode back inside "You see, Seymour," he said in a darker tone ", I tend not to make mistakes. Now get out of here. _No not that way, you moron!_" he added as Seymour moved towards the door.

"But how-" Seymour began.

"There." said the Yevon's Heir, pointing to a painting of himself on the wall "There's an exit behind that portrait."

Yevon's Heir then left his chamber to greet his guests.

Back in the entrance hall, Sheng had drawn his sword. "I don't like this." he said.

"It's alright." said a voice from the other side of the hall. They all turned to see Yevon's Heir standing at the top of a staircase.

"_You._" snarled Sheng, running at him with his sword raised.

Yuna bolted between them, pointing her guns at Sheng. "Stop you-you traitor!" she said.

Sheng stopped. "Traitor? Yuna what are you talking about?" asked Sheng.

The Heir moved down to Yuna's side and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't listen to him, he's trying to trick you." he said into her ear.

"Shut up! Yuna, get away from him, he's bad news." Sheng warned.

"He is the Heir of Yevon and no servant of Seymour will harm him." said Yuna fiercely.

"Yevon's Heir? What is this nonsense, Yevon has no heir. Yuna, that man calls himself 'The Emperor' and I'd be willing to bet that it was him whose been giving Seymour his orders." Sheng said.

"He is trying to brainwash you with words like he has done your friends. Kill him, Yuna, kill him now!" said the Heir.

"I-" Yuna began.

"Yuna don't listen, he's know for his tricks." Sheng said, trying to bring her to her senses.

"What _are_ you waiting for, you stupid girl? _Kill him_ KILL HIM!" said Yevon's Heir.

Yuna whirled around and pointed her guns at the Emperor. "You are not the Heir of Yevon!" he said.

The Emperor looked livid. He produced a staff from nowhere and raised it. Several men, dressed in black, appeared out of the ground. "SEIZE THEM!" he shouted.

"Run!" shouted Sheng.

Wakka, Lulu, Yuna and Sheng ran from the castle, the Emperor and his soldiers in pursuit. Out of the castle and through the woods, more and more soldiers seemed to appear. The Emperor was now riding behind them in a large, black chocobo drawn carriage and shouting orders at his troops. "Where are we running?" shouted Yuna.

"Macalania Woods! We can lose them there!" called Sheng.

Past the Moonflow wharf, through more woods. More soldiers were appearing. Through Guadosalam and onto the Thunder Plains. _How are we going to escape?_ Thought Yuna.

Meanwhile, not far away, Tidus and Auron were walking. "Man, that work was backbreaking." complained Tidus.

"You can kill Sin yet you can't move a few crates?" Auron asked.

"Hey, you said it your-"

"_Quiet_!" spat Auron, stopping in his tracks and drawing his sword.

He slowly turned around to see an odd sight. Four people running at top speed from an army of men dressed in black who were being shouted at from a man on a chocobo carriage. The four people got close enough for Tidus to see who they were. "Hey, it's-" he began, but he was interrupted as the four people slowed down once they reached Auron. The man who Tidus hadn't seen before spoke faster than anyone Tidus had ever seen. "Auron, the-Emperor-is-after-Yuna, we're-going-to-Macalania-to-try-and-lose-them, stall-them-for-us, Wakka, Lulu-you-help-too."

Yuna stopped and pulled out her guns. "_No_! Yuna it's you he's after, come _on_!" said Sheng, grabbing her arm and running off.

"Hey Tidus, you still know how to fight, ya?" asked Wakka as the Emperor's troops drew nearer.

"You bet!" he replied.

_This is awful_! Thought Yuna as Sheng dragged her away from the battle...


	8. A Narrow Escape and Some Talk

I have posted the picture of Sir Sheng on the Another Journey website (www.FFXAnotherJourney. and added some plot info as well. I will be updating it frequently (or not, you never know with me, I'm forgetful). And as I say almost every chapter...don't forget to review and enjoy!

* * *

"Sir Sheng, please wait!" said Yuna "I must apologize for thinking you were a traitor!"

"Yuna, apologies mean nothing to me, now come on we must go!" Sheng said, pulling her along.

They ran into Macalania forest. Yuna went towards the path but Sheng shouted: "_No not the path_! That's exactly where they'll start if they get past the others!"

He led her through the crowded woods until they reached the large pond where Yuna and Tidus had shared their first kiss. "We will hide here." Sheng declared.

"How will the others know where we are?" Yuna asked.

"Auron's with them." Sheng answered.

For about ten minutes, they stood waiting, then without warning Sheng grabbed Yuna's arm and thrust her behind a tree. "_Stay here._" he hissed.

He walked back into the open and looked around. Auron, Tidus, Wakka and Lulu appeared out of the wood. Yuna made to come out of her hiding place.

"_Yuna!_" said Sheng without turning around.

Yuna got back down. "Are they gone?" Sheng asked.

"For now, Lulu damaged the Emperor's scepter with a fire spell and that seemed to stop the flow of them. But they will be back." reported Auron.

"You still bought us some time, Yuna you may come out now." Sheng added, noticing Yuna was still hiding.

Almost automatically, Tidus ran at Yuna and threw his arms around her. "I missed you." Yuna whispered in his ear.

"I missed you to" he replied "You've...really changed." he added, noticing her attire.

"Well, you've missed a few things." she said.

Tidus and Yuna went and sat down by the pond, Yuna was catching Tidus up on all the happenings from the moment he disappeared.

Lulu was healing Wakka's wounds and Sheng and Auron were both drinking from their flasks. "You know, I imagined us meeting again over drinks but I figured it would be in a pub." said Auron, sipping his flask.

Sheng chuckled. "You know me, Auron, you shouldn't have gotten your hopes up." he said.

"Is she going to tell him?" Auron asked, his tone now graver, as he gestured to Tidus and Yuna.

"I doubt it. She hasn't even told Lulu and Wakka yet." Sheng replied.

"So then how do you know?" Auron asked.

"Yuna does a lousy job of closing her thoughts." said Sheng.

"Should've known." said Auron.

"Are we going to tell him?" Sheng asked.

"That's up to Yuna." said Auron.

"The boy deserves to know his fate. And _you_ owe him that much, Auron." said Sheng darkly.

"They haven't seen each other in fours years know. They have the right to be together without the burden of thinking it's the last time they will get to talk like this." said Auron.

"You know best, but no matter how much Yuna tries to forget about it, his fate is still sealed." said Sheng, looking at the two of them.

Back at the Emperor's castle, things where not as pleasant. "If you _dare_ even _think_ the words 'I told you so' I will _decapitate _you." said the Emperor dangerously as Seymour entered the room.

"It was an unwise move. That is the only criticism I have." said Seymour.

"Yes well...perhaps it is time for me to take drastic action...hmm yes...I brought it back for a reason...but do I dare?" the Emperor muttered to himself.

"My lord?" Seymour asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes, you're still here. Bring me the boy. She'll come for him. It should be easy as I've heard the three of you have a promise to the Fayth to carry out." said the Emperor.

"Indeed, Emperor, I shall bring you the boy." said Seymour, bowing.

Seymour left. "So...it's true." the Emperor muttered to himself "There _is_ a sacrifice to be carried out. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage..."

Back in Macalania, the group was trying to decide what to do next. "I suggest we put as much distance between ourselves and the Emperor as possible. Which means crossing the Calm Lands to Gagazet. Auron?" said Sheng.

Auron nodded in agreement. "Yuna?" said Sheng turning to face her.

Yuna nodded as well. "Then it's sett-"

"Don't any of _us _get a say in it?" Wakka asked.

"-Settled, we're crossing to Gagazet." concluded Sheng, ignoring Wakka.

So they all moved towards the Calm Lands. As they marched across it, they were all in pairs, speaking to each other. Auron and Yuna were leading. "Are you going to tell him?" asked Auron.

Yuna looked at him. "Tell him what?" she asked.

"Yuna, you are a terrible liar. You know very well what I'm referring to." said Auron sounding annoyed.

Yuna hesitated, looking at Tidus who was walking a little ways behind her, talking to Sheng. "I...can't. I just can't. I've missed him...so much...I feel as though telling him will seal his fate." she said quietly.

"Not telling him isn't going to make it go away, Yuna. Whether you tell him or not, you made a promise to the Fayth and they are going to hold you to it."

Yuna sighed. "I know."

Meanwhile, Sheng and Tidus were discussing something completely different. "I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." said Sheng.

"Er...why?" asked Tidus.

"I observed you a few times during Yuna's Pilgrimage. You remind me a lot of someone I once knew." said Sheng.

"Who?" Tidus asked.

"Hmpf. Someone I've been trying to forget for twenty years."

Tidus looked at him expectantly. "Myself." said Sheng.

Wakka and Lulu were talking about Sheng. "So...do you trust him?" Wakka asked his wife.

"I'm not sure...Sir Auron seems to, so I suppose that's reason enough." said Lulu.

"Yeah but...what about what happened in Mihen?"

"Don't forget, Wakka, you went at him first. He had every right to attack you." she said.

"That's not what I meant." said Wakka, for he was referring to a conversation that he eavesdropped by accident.

(Flashback of Mihen) _Wakka went to rest in his room, but stopped when he heard Sheng's voice emitting from the room across the hall. "I understand that, Zidian but Spira is my home, I can't turn my back on it that easily. What do you mean I'm taking too many risks? You're the one who called me. It's not up for debate, Zidian, I'm not leaving until I put this right. You should be worried about the damage that the Emperor has already caused." there was a pause "No, it's kept quiet, I think he has control over it. Yuna saw it, but I think she thinks she imagined it, I didn't let on that I'd seen anything when she asked." Another pause "Fine, I'll take care of it. Don't call again, I won't answer." _

_Suddenly, without warning (or at least without warning in Wakka's opinion) the door opened to reveal Sheng standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?" he asked._

"_No! N-o just passing." said Wakka quickly._

_Sheng went down the hall. Wakka peered into the room. No windows to jump out of, no closets to hide in...no people to talk to..._

(Flashback over)

"Well, as far as I know, there isn't anyway to contact someone unless there with you or you have someone to deliver a message to them." said Lulu skeptically.

"Yeah but...didn't we agree that Sheng was telepathic?" Wakka asked.

"True, but Telepaths speak to people with their mind and don't generally say their messages out loud." she said.

"Yeah, I guess. Well I won't fully trust him until I know who he was talking to an how."

* * *

Sorry nothing much happened in this chapter, but I did incorperate some clues of what's to come in future chapters so pay attention. See you soon! 


	9. Sacrifice and Murder

www.FFXAnotherJourney. and I know I typed the end this time so if it's not there then I don't know what to do. For those of you who do not like gruesome deaths, I recommend you wait until the next chapter in order to find out what happened because this one isn't pleasant. Remember to review and, well I would say enjoy but seeing as people die in this chapter it isn't really enjoyable.

* * *

"He is trying to interfere with my plan, he has questioned every decision that I have made. I need to put an end to it." said the Emperor.

"How do you plan to do so, O great one?" asked a massive man with a helmet that looked like a deadly fiend skeleton and similar armor.

"That is what I am debating, Medulae. He has to stay alive long enough to complete the sacrifice, yet, after that I am unsure whether he will survive." the Emperor explained.

"You think that High Summoner will kill him?" asked Medulae.

"I am sure of it. But I don't want any chances taken. I've given him new orders. He is not going to bring the boy to me, but instead to the Great Chamber of Gagazet and once there he will kill the boy and give me a clear shot at taking over Spira. Sin is alive, but it is subdued because of the boy's presence. Once Seymour has killed him, I can use Sin to destroy Bevelle and obtain the Gem of Light." said the Emperor.

"I'm afraid I am unsure of how I come into this, master." said Medulae.

"_You_ are going to go to the Great Chamber as well. Is the High Summoner fails to murder Seymour after the sacrifice then it will be up to you to take care of him. And there will be hell to pay of Seymour ever enters my chamber again, do you understand General Medulae?"

"Of course, Emperor, I shall not fail. But what if Seymour does not kill the boy?" he asked.

"Then you'll do it." said the Emperor.

Sheng, Wakka, Lulu, Auron, Tidus and Yuna were finally nearing the end of the Calm Lands. "Whoa, I'm beat." said Wakka "You think we can take a rest now? We've traveled all the way from Mihen!"

"We just took a rest in Macalania." said Sheng darkly.

"That wasn't a rest, that was a short break." retorted Wakka.

"We stopped, didn't we? Anyways it doesn't matter, we're going to have to stop at Gagazet anyways." said Sheng, glancing at Yuna.

"But-" Wakka opened his mouth to complain, but at the moment, six soldiers of the Emperor appeared out of the ground, grabbed Tidus, and then vanished again.

"TIDUS!" shouted Wakka, Lulu and Yuna.

"Come on, I know where they're headed!" said Auron, running off towards Gagazet.

Meanwhile, in the Great Chamber of Gagazet, Tidus was being chained to the wall. Seymour approached him. "Greetings, son of Jecht. It has been a while since we last met." he said.

"Shut-up Seymour." spat Tidus.

Seymour smirked. "Has High Summoner Yuna told you _why _you are here, son of Jecht?"

"My name is _Tidus_. And no she hasn't told me anything." he replied.

"Well, you will soon see."

A few moments later, the group arrived. "Ah, Lady Yuna. Sirs Sheng and Auron, and of course you two." said Seymour, bowing "I trust, Yuna, you know what must happen here today?"

Yuna was staring at the ground. She nodded. "Very good. Step forward." commanded Seymour.

Yuna walked a few feet forward. "Today, High Summoner Yuna will pay her debt to the Fayth!" said Seymour loudly "Unchain him." he said to one of the soldiers.

The soldier unchained Tidus from the wall and made him stand up. "She will pay her debt," Seymour went on, in his booming voice ", with the sacrifice of one of her guardians!"

Seymour turned to Tidus. He produced four swords out of nowhere. "_NO!_" shouted Yuna, trying to run forwards, but Sheng grabbed her and held her back. "You can't, Seymour will kill you too." he whispered.

"And now, we shall first spill his blood, so that the Fayth will know it is him." said Seymour.

He raised his and sent the swords flying forward. Yuna looked away. She heard Tidus scream in pain. Seymour had just severed Tidus's arms and legs. "NOOOOOOO!" screamed Yuna, thrashing wildly trying to break free from Sheng's grip.

"And now," said Seymour ", the sacrifice."

He drew a single sword out of nowhere, walked up to Tidus's bloody torso, raised the sword into the air and sent his crashing down. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Yuna, Wakka and Lulu.

Seymour turned around, smiling. Yuna finally broke away from Sheng, ran forwards, pull out her guns, closed her eyes and fired madly. One after another. It seemed like she stood there for ages. Finally, Sheng shook her back to reality. "He's gone." he said, looking at Seymour's dead body.

Yuna ran up to where Tidus now lay. She knelt beside him and picked him up. "Can you hear me?" she asked.

His eyes were flickering. "Y...es." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry!" cried Yuna "I'm so sorry, I d-didn't know what was going to happen."

"Don't...be...sorry...it's...not...your fault." he replied.

"But it is, _I'm_ the one who chose you to be sacrificed. It was back on the pilgrimage, at the start, when I didn't know you very well. I told the Fayth they could sacrifice you." she sobbed.

And the look on Tidus's face was worse than any punishment that Yuna could ever endure. A look of betrayal and disappointment. And at that moment, Tidus died in Yuna's arms.


	10. The Tides Change

Okay everyone, it has come to my attention that Fan Fiction won't let me finish typing the website properly, so I'm going to try something else and I hope you understand it. www.FFXAnotherJourney dot piczo dot com. Don't include the spaces and if you actually type the word dot into the address bar I will laugh at you. This chapter is short but it's basically the climax of the whole story. Don't forget to Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Yuna was still holding Tidus's, now cold, body. "Yuna, we have to go, come on." came a voice from what seemed like miles away.

"No, I won't leave him." said Yuna, though she wasn't sure if any sound came out.

"Yuna, nothing can bring him back now. Leave him." came the voice.

If was Sheng. "NO!" bellowed Yuna, standing up to face him "I don't want to be a part of it anymore!" she said as she picked up Tidus's body and began to walk out of the cave.

"What do you mean you don't want to be a part of it? You knew this was going to happen. It's your own fault for getting close to him again." said Sheng.

Yuna stopped and put the body down. "_My fault?_ You're the one who talked me into coming on this stupid journey, I was perfectly happy with the way things were in Besaid-"

"Bullshit." spat Sheng "Yuna you are Spira's worst liar. You were miserable. I didn't have to talk you into anything, you came willingly."

"Why did you have to come into my life? I was moving on from my pilgrimage, trying to settle down and start a new life. And then you came and told me that there was trouble in Spira. Well you what? I don't care. I don't care about Spira. I don't care about you and I don't care about the Emperor. I'm going back to Besaid. Wakka and Lulu are coming with me and we're going to bury Tidus there." she shouted.

"FINE! I don't need your help and I was a fool to seek it. You can get back to Besaid on your own, but I doubt you're going to get far carrying a mutilated corpse on your back." retorted Sheng as he turned and began to walk to other way.

He made eye contact with Auron, then kept going. "Divided we fall." muttered Auron.

Sheng pretended not to hear him.

Meanwhile, at the Emperor's castle, there was trouble afoot. "This has indeed worked _greatly_ to my advantage. Seymour's dead, Tidus is dead, Yuna and her friends are going back to Besaid Island and I now have a clear shot at destroying Bevelle and ruling Spira. In a matter of hours, Spira will be mine for the taking. Sin is once again free in Spira. And with the beast at my right hand, nothing can stand in my way. I will cripple Bevelle, I will rule the seas and I will rule Spira!" said the Emperor.

He laughed maniacally into the night...

From that point a month past. Sheng and Auron were able to recruit the help of Baralai, Nooj, LeBlanc, Rikku, Paine, Rin, Cid and Gippal. Sheng had just finished explaining the situation. They were meeting inside Cid's airship as the Gullwings airship was still lodged in the Zanarkand dome. "...so that's why, I'm afraid to say, it's come to this. We have no other options." Sheng concluded.

"And exactly _what_ is it that we've come to?" asked LeBlanc.

"I'm afraid that in order to prevent the Emperor from taking over Spira, we must destroy Spira itself." said Sheng gravely.

Everyone gasped.

Back in Besaid, Yuna was madly searching the Temple. "I can't believe it! Gone! He's gone! Tidus's body is gone!" she shouted.

It was the day of the burial.

Miles away, a man awoke chained to a wall with terrible pains on both his shoulders and thighs. There was a familiar looking man in front of him. "Hello." said the man "Do you know who I am?"

The man on the wall tried to say "No" but no sound came out. "Ah yes. How forgetful of me. Your vocal chords were damaged, you will likely never speak again." said the other man casually.

"Who are you?" the man on the wall mouthed.

The other man smiled in a sinister way. "Who am I? Well, some call me Yevon's Heir."


	11. The Emperor's Next Move

OK, I know these chapters are getting short again but not to worry, it's only to get a few points across for the climax. They will get long again, probably by the next chapter. Remember to Review and Enjoy! (god i get tired of typing that)

* * *

"Destroy Spira?" Said Nooj "That's insane. We destroy Spira and the Emperor wins. You said it yourself, the Emperor can't die, it won't make any difference to him."

Before Sheng could reply, the doors burst open and a Warrior Monk ran in. "Sheng, we just got word from the guards watching the Emperor's castle." he panted.

"And?" asked Sheng urgently.

"It came up out of the ground and started flying!" he exclaimed.

Everyone gasped and started muttering. "I was worried that would happen."

Meanwhile, the Emperor and the man who was chained to the wall were standing on one of the upper balconies of the castle, staring out over Spira. "Your new name shall be Xaine." said the Emperor.

Xaine nodded. "Here," said the Emperor producing a metal object from his robes ", a gift. Place it around your mouth." he added, handing the device to Xaine.

He did so, and the exact moment the device touched his lips, two screws came out of the sides and drilled into his cheeks. Xaine winced in pain. "It will allow you to speak again." the Emperor explained.

"Thank...you." said Xaine, his voice deep and amplified.

"And take this too." said the Emperor, who took a wooden box from a soldier who appeared out of nowhere to hand it to him.

Xaine opened it to find a set of black hooded robes. Xaine put them on and put the hood up. "Very good," said the Emperor ", and now one final gift." he went on, taking yet another box from the guard.

This box was very, very long. He opened it. Inside was a sword. "I had a very difficult time getting this. It's previous owner did not want to give it up. It is the Masamune. Anyone who dies by this sword can never be revived. Use it well." he said, handing the sword to Xaine.

Xaine went into a deep bow. "Thank-you, Emperor, you have been too kind to me." He said.

"Your time will come to repay me, boy. Sheng and his little group of imbeciles are pestering me. Sheng refuses to co-operate with me. I want you to go to Besaid Island and bring me High Summoner Yuna. Perhaps the thought of the dear girl losing limbs will bring Sheng to his senses." said the Emperor.

"I will not fail you, my master." said Xaine.

And with one final bow, he leapt off the balcony and down to Spira.

General Medulae came through the doors. "Do you really think it wise to trust him with such a task?" he asked.

"He will not fail me. I have trained him." said the Emperor.

"Emperor, forgive me, but I must question your course of action. _Why_ are we wasting our time with Sheng? Can we not just continue with the plan and worry about him when he starts interfering." asked Medulae.

"He _is_ interfering. His mere existence in Spira is an interference. I am not going to risk him stopping me again. This time, I will get what I want. I will get my final fantasy."

Meanwhile, a man wearing a black suit with long black hair was sitting at a desk in a dark room working at a computer. This man's name was Zidian. He was muttering angrily. "God damn it, Sheng you're gonna be the death of me."

His phone rang. "Hullo?" he answered.

He listened intently to the person on the other end. Then his mouth fell open. "What? _What?_ WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? GOD DAMN IT! SHENG I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! I ORDER YOU- NO I _FORBID_ YOU TO DO THAT! NO, NO DON'T YOU HANG UP ON ME! NO DON'T YOU DA- DAMN IT! He hung up on me!" bellowed Zidian, throwing the phone across the room.

"Damn it, Sheng, you've doomed us all." he said worriedly.


	12. Sheng's Dreams

This chapter may be confusing, be warned. This chapter holds a lot of clues to future chapters (even the sequal, which I am planning on writing) so pay close attention. Don't forget Reveiws and Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you think his efforts will persist?"

"Naturally. But if he leaves the dimension he could cause more of a stir."

"Then he must not survive. He cannot be allowed to corrupt the Inter-Dimensional time line."

"He has made it his life's work to find that boy. It was a mistake ever telling him what he was. We should not have any right to interfere."

"We must. We can allow him to save Spira from the wrath of the Emperor, but after that Sheng _must_ die. He cannot be allowed to cause anymore damage. See to it."

"I shall."

Sir Sheng awoke with a start. He had been sleeping at Rin's Travel Agency in Guadosalam. He slowly got out of bed and dressed himself. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. He didn't usually sleep, but he had been informed by Auron that he needed to get some rest. He stared a moment longer at the stranger in the mirror before him, then lay down again and went back to sleep...

FLASH! He was standing with a much younger Auron at the mouth of a cave. "They've already gone in. Couldn't be bothered to wait." he said.

FLASH! The present day Auron now stood in the place of his younger self. "Is that why they all died? Had you not stopped to help that woman would we too be among them?" he asked.

Before Sheng could reply, Auron vanished, along with the surroundings. Sheng stood in darkness. Out of nowhere, a young boy with blond hair and clothing that was not normally found in Spira walked towards him. "You." muttered Sheng.

The boy stopped in front of him. "Why are you trying to find me?" the boy asked kindly.

Sheng looked through his thoughts for an answer. _Because...you and I are more alike anyone else in the entire Inter-Dimensional Network. Because I feel as though we have known each other for ages, even though we've never really met. Because I feel comfortable around you. Because I know how you feel, we're a lot alike._ Sheng thought hard. None of these explanations could sum up why he had been so desperate to find this boy. "Please, I've searched for ages. What is your name?" Sheng asked.

"Ro-"

FLASH! The boy was gone. Sheng was in a huge chamber. "No." he whispered.

A huge, undescribably monstrous creature loomed before him. "SHENG, YOU OWE A DEBT TO THE FINAL FANTASY. YOUR TIME HAS COME!" boomed the beast.

"NO!" Sheng shouted, sitting up to realize he was still in his bed.

He got up and went into the washroom. He turned the tap on and splashed his face with water. He looked at himself in the mirror again. "I paid my debt. I owe nothing." he said.

He repeated this again, then returned to the room. He sat down in a chair, not able to sleep, and pondered what he had just seen. "His name starts with R and O. As soon as this is over I have to find him." he said to himself.

_We're connected. It won't take you long._ Rang the boys voice inside Sheng's head. He had had dreams of this boy before but had never been able to converse with him until now. He got up again and went to a piece of parchment on a desk and wrote down _RO_, then rolled the parchment up and put it in his pouch that was on his waist. Still feeling tired, he went back into the bed and tried to fall asleep again, hoping he would have another encounter with this boy.

FLASH! He was standing in the Luca Stadium. The whole Besaid Aurochs team was shouting at him because he couldn't play blitzball. Wakka was burying his face in his hands groaning "This can't be happening."

Yuna was shouting at him. "You said you knew how to play, that you were a star!"

Auron was there too. "You shouldn't have lied to her, Sheng, she has a nasty temper." he said.

The crowd at the stadium was booing. Sheng was trying to convince a hysterical Yuna that he never said he could play. "I wish Maester Seymour were here!" she screamed at him "At least _he_ could play."

"And don't forget all those chocolates he always brings us!" said Lulu, who was now extremely fat with chocolate around her mouth.

They were all shouting at him at once. He didn't know what else to do. He pulled out his sword and swung it around, killing them all. Then it all went black. "Don't be afraid." said the boy's voice.

"But I...I don't know what to do. Destroying Spira with the Surva-Bomb is all I can think of, but that's a mad idea." he said.

"It's okay. I can help you. That is, if you promise to help me after." said the boys voice.

"Yes of course!" exclaimed Sheng.

"Fight the Emperor and I will help you. Don't let me down..."

"I won't." said Sheng, not realizing that he was now awake.

The Emperor was sitting in his castle. He smiled. "No Sheng. You most certainly won't."

* * *

To some that chapter might have been confusing. To clear up any confusion, the conversation at the start was not was not a dream, nor was the part with the Emperor at the end. Everythings else that happened when Sheng was sleeping was a dream...or at least kind've a dream. 


	13. The Battle of Bevelle

Alright, this is sure to be my longest and most exciting chapter yet! Hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to Review!

* * *

"This is it. I have made the decision to postpone the Surva-Bomb in order to see if we are able to stand a chance against the Emperor on our own. In two hours time, he will be initiating his assault on Bevelle. We must not let him take over, even if he rules the rest of Spira, we cannot let him take control of Bevelle. We shall break down into three different groups. The LeBlanc Syndicate will be positioned in Macalania Forest and the Bevelle Highroad. They will be in charge of stopping a ground invasion. The New Yevon Warrior Monks will need to be placed throughout Bevelle in the event that the Emperor's troops do penetrate the first barricade. Stop them at all costs. Half of the Youth League will be assisting the protection of the Bevelle Temple from any invaders and the other half will be the boarding party. Rikku, is your airship repaired yet." asked Sheng.

Üh...well I asked Shinra about it and he said that the zeber-ronic-whatchamicallits are outta line and that it would take him a while to fix, and when I told him we needed it faster he said 'I'm just a kid'" said Rikku.

"Alright, I suppose we'll have to make do with just Cid's airship then. As I was saying, the boarding party will be lead by myself. We will board the Emperor's castle from Cid's Airship and attack from within. If the opportunity arises, I will attempt to kill the Emperor, though it is likely that he will retreat before we get the chance. If we are successful, we will slow the Emperor's attempt to take over Spira to a temporary halt, during which we can have more time to ponder our next move."

"What about the Machine Faction?" asked Gippal.

"You be positioned on the airship as well. Fire at the castle at will. The more damage we do the better." replied Sheng.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Wakka ran in. "Sheng! It's Yuna, the Emperor has her!" he exclaimed.

"What? When did this happen?" asked Sheng with a trace of worry in his voice.

"Late last night. Says he'll kill her if you try to stop him from taking over Bevelle Lu and I weren't able to get here fast enough though, I'm sorry I couldn't let you know sooner."

"Don't worry about it. The battle will have to go on." said Sheng.

"But what about Yunie?"cried Rikku "We can't just leave her to die!"

"We won't. The Emperor wouldn't waste leverage like that over a battle that he has a good chance of winning. I'll make sure Yuna comes back safe. But for now, we must get into our positions. The battle is about to start." said Sheng.

Two hours later, everyone was in their designated position. They were waiting for the signal, which was a missile from Cid's Airship, to let them know that the Emperor's castle was approaching. Twenty minutes, no signal. Thirty minutes, no signal. Fifty minutes and LeBlanc said: "This is stupid. He said the Emperor was going to be here exactly two hours from our meeting. Have better things to be-"

At that moment, three missiles tore across the sky above. "That's the signal, get ready!" she shouted at her troops.

The Emperor's men all came out of no where at once. At least half of LeBlanc's men were dead in minutes.

Meanwhile, onboard the airship, Sheng was waiting outside the window's on the second floor, looking at the fast approaching castle. _My time is now_. He thought. Cid's voice came on the speakers: "Alright everyone, this is where you all get off. Everyone in the boarding party get on deck!" he said.

Sheng pulled his massive sword off his back and moved towards the deck.

Suddenly, he found himself jumping aboard the Emperor's castle within seconds of getting on deck. Groups of others were following his lead. Soldiers were approaching. He sliced them in half effortlessly. Sheng then ran towards the castle doors.

While all this was going on, the Emperor was watching from the balcony. "Dammit! DAMMIT!" he cursed.

HE ran back into his throne room and pulled Yuna up by her arm. "You had better hope that he doesn't stop my plan, because if he does-"

Yuna spat in the Emperor's face. For a moment, Yuna though he was going to kill her. His face slightly resembled a rainbow as it went from bright red to purple to white. He opened his mouth to say something but no words could come out. He dropped her. "Xaine," he said to his servant who was kneeling beside the throne "Go...Sheng...kill..." he said, trying to overcome his fury.

Xaine bowed and ran out of the room. The Emperor then rounded on Yuna. "HOW DARE YOU!" he bellowed.

Yuna tried to crawl away but he kicked her. "HOW DARE YOU!" he repeated, picking her up and throwing her against the wall.

_Sir Sheng, please hurry!_ She thought.

Sheng was walking along a dark corridor of the castle. "The Emperor is not happy." said a familiar voice.

Sheng looked around. A man appeared out of the shadows. He was draped in a black cloak. He had golden blonde hair that was very wavy. He was ghostly pale. "You're...alive?" Sheng asked.

The man laughed. "If you can call it that. I serve the Emperor now. Now, don't ask me anymore questions. We fight!" he said, pulling out an extremely long sword.

Sheng pointed his sword at the man and went into battle with him. Within minutes, the battle was over and the man, who was Xaine, was laying on the ground. "I am not going to kill you, for Yuna would not want it. But I am going to break you, for what you did to her." said Sheng, raising his hand at Xaine and forming a fist.

Xaine screamed in agony. Sheng had just used a magic attack to break every bone in Xaine's body. "Where is she?" Sheng asked dangerously.

"In...the Emperor's...throne room." he said "And...tell her...I'm sorry."

Sheng cast him one more dark look and then ran off.

"Please no!" cried Yuna as the Emperor cornered her with his sceptre and was about give the final blow.

"No one to save you now!" he said.

Suddenly, a giant sword span out of nowhere like a boomerang and slashed right through the Emperor's sceptre then whirled back to its master, who was standing in the doorway. "NO!" shouted the Emperor, dropping the fragments of his sceptre to the ground.

"It is time for you to die, Emperor." said Sheng.

"Ah, I see. Come to pay your debt to Final Fantasy, have you? I daresay you stalling has taken it's toll on you. But come now, Sheng, only a fool would draw blades with me. But then again, you are a fool, so therefore I shouldn't be surprised." said the Emperor.

"Shut-up. I'm a better swordsman and man than you will ever be!" shouted Sheng, raising his sword.

The Emperor pulled a wide sword out of nowhere. "_Really_? Who was it who caused the deaths of three men? Who was it that traded those poor, innocent men for limitless power? _You_, Sheng, you. So you can hardly call yourself a better man." drawled the Emperor.

"Lies! All lies!" shouted Yuna "Sir Sheng is a man of honour! He is good friends with Sir Auron! He would never do such things!"

"Quiet, you stupid girl, you know nothing of this man's past." spat the Emperor.

Yuna looked at Sheng but he did not elaborate. His gaze was transfixed on the Emperor. "I made a mistake. I did not dedicate my life to darkness. I am a changed man." he said.

"Really? Then why do you still hide your face from light? Prove to me that you are a better man!" shouted the Emperor.

Sheng glared at the Emperor as he undid the cloth around his head. He stowed the cloth in his pouch. Sheng had long, greasy black hair, the eye that was normally hidden by the cloth was small and pupil less. Most of his face looked as though there had been no flesh at all. It was quite gruesome. "I have paid my debt to darkness. Now, I pay my debt to Final Fantasy!" he shouted at the Emperor as he lunged towards him.

The two men went into battle. Both of them were moving so fast that it was a blur. Yuna had never seen such a fast battle. "You can't beat me, Sheng!" shouted the Emperor over the clashing metal.

"Just you wait and see!" Sheng retorted.

The battle went on for a few minutes more until Sheng caught the Emperor of guard and slashed him across the face. The Emperor let out a cry of pain and knelt down on the ground. "You will die." said Sheng, looking down at the Emperor.

"Med-Med." whimpered Yuna.

"Yuna, quiet. I have no mercy for him." said Sheng, not even looking up.

"Med-Med-oh! Sheng, its Medulae!" she cried.

Sheng looked up and saw him. "General Medulae." said Sheng.

"Ah, Sir Sheng. Tis an honour to meet the man who murdered those three people." Medulae replied.

"And it's my honour to meet the man who sold his soul to the Emperor." retorted Sheng.

Medulae pulled out the largest sword that even Sheng had ever seen. He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly, the castle shook violently and began tilting downwards. "It appears our meeting is cut short this time." said Medulae with a trace of disappointment.

He helped the Emperor to his feet and said "Until the next time, Sheng." and vanished.

Sheng put the cloth back on his face and ran over to Yuna. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine." she said.

"Then come on." he said helping her to her feet and running towards the balcony.

"The castle is falling we must escape." said Sheng.

Suddenly, a red airship flew up beside the castle. It was the Celsius! "Need some help?" came a loud voice from the deck. Yuna and Sheng both jumped onboard and turned to see the Emperor's castle crashing down onto the forest below. At that moment, Yuna blacked out.


	14. The Aftermath

-for some cruel reason, the line button isn't working so I'm sory if you thought that this was part of the story. Take notice to the conversations between these people who we do not know because they will have a big part in the sequal. This section of the story is wrapping up, and I'm still debating on what will happen in the sequal. There is a possible chance that Kingdom Hearts 2 will play a part in it so I hope yopu like that game, plus it has something to do with the mysterious boy that Sheng has met and is supposedly looking for. Please Review and enjoy!-

"He has stopped the Emperor. Now we must stop him. The boy has contacted him, he knows far too much!"

"He has only postponed the Emperor's domination of Spira, not stopped it. I admit, the boy contacting him was not as I foresaw, but the Emperor has damaged the time line of Spira badly. You know Sheng is the only one who can stop him. We cannot interfere until the time is right."

"Sheng knows too much. He could be our downfall. I am putting this situation in your hands now. Do not let him succeed."

Yuna awoke in the cabin of the Celsius. Auron, Rikku, Paine, Brother and Shinra were all gathered around her. Brother did a dramatic sigh of relief when Yuna opened her eyes. "Yunie!" Rikku exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"How do you feel?" asked Auron.

"A...a little dizzy." she replied "Where is Sir Sheng?" she added, noticing that Sheng was nowhere in sight.

"He jumped off after we confirmed you were okay. You should have seen him, Yunie! As soon as he got onboard, he started giving orders. He took control of the ship and started doing some of the most amazing flying I've ever seen!" said Rikku excitedly.

"Where did he go?" Yuna asked.

"We don't know, he said he had something he needed to do and told us to take care of you." said Buddy.

"And...the Emperor?" Yuna asked, half hoping that Rikku would jump up and down and say they caught him.

"We were hoping to ask you the same question." said Shinra.

"We heard that Sheng dueled with the Emperor. What happened?" asked Paine.

"Well..." Yuna retold the story of how Sheng had ignored the Emperor's threat to kill Yuna if he did not call off the battle, how the Emperor was about to kill Yuna when Sheng came to the rescue, how Sheng had been in a fierce duel with the Emperor and how General Medulae had come to the Emperor's aid before Sheng could kill him.

The others watched in awe. "...and then he was about to kill the Emperor when General Medulae came. They were going to fight but then the castle started falling and Medulae grabbed the Emperor and vanished." Yuna finished "But how did you hear about that, I was the only one who saw it, other than Sheng of course but from what you said, he didn't tell you anything, did he?" Yuna asked.

"Well...no. We just heard." said Buddy.

Yuna looked around. She saw that one of the beds had a curtain around it. "Heard from who?" she demanded.

"Yuna needs to rest. We should be getting back to the bridge." said Auron suddenly.

They all mumbled in agreement and started to leave. "Sir Auron?" Yuna asked once the others were out of earshot.

Auron looked back at her. "Is...is Sir Sheng...looking for anyone?" Yuna asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Auron replied.

"I just...have a funny feeling." said Yuna.

"Sheng is looking for someone, but I couldn't tell you who even if I knew. Get some sleep. After you rest I'll tell you where Sheng is."

Auron left and Yuna fell asleep again. On the bridge of the Celsius, the others were trying to figure out what to do next. "We should wait for Sheng before we make any decisions." declared Auron.

"That's all well and good, but what about...him?" said Paine.

Auron hesitated. "Sheng did a fine job of injuring him. We cannot let Yuna see him, it would just complicate things more. After he's healed, we should look into ways of getting him to disappear. Perhaps Sheng can help us open a portal to Zanarkand, to my knowledge he has ties with other worlds. There must be some way to do it." said Auron.

"So you mean we have to sit around doing nothing until Sheng decides to come back?" exclaimed Rikku angrily.

"That's Right. And I think that _all_ of us need to get some rest. We've had a very long day." said Auron.

So they all went down to the cabin and joined Yuna in her sleep. Well, all except for Auron. He was laying on his bed, wide awake, listening to the soft groans of pain and agony coming from the man behind the curtains. Auron waited until he was sure everyone was asleep. When he was, he got up and crept over to Yuna's bed. He put his hand over her mouth and prodded her awake. She tried to scream at first, as most people do when they're awoken with a hand over their mouths. But Auron hushed her and whispered: "Shhhh, don't wake the others, we're going to find Sheng."

Yuna waited until they we in the darkened hallway to reply. "You know where he is?" she asked.

"I assume I know where he is. The Cave of the Forgotten." said Auron simply.

"The Cave of- what? Why would he go to a place like that at a time like this?" said Yuna.

"For Sheng, that's where his story ended." said Auron.

"You mean...Sir Sheng is an unsent?" guessed Yuna, having no idea where Auron was going with this.

"He wishes. No, he just gave up living there." said Auron.

Yuna was getting annoyed. "But _how-_"

"No here," Auron cut over her "I'll explain everything at the cave. The ship is on auto-pilot. I've set it so that as soon as we're within range it will send us down there."

They waited for a few minutes. Then the hallway of the Celsius vanished around Yuna and everything went white.


	15. The Cave of the Forgotten

**BY ORDER OF BEVELLE:**

**By order of Bevelle, this cavern (The Cave of the Forgotten) is hereby off limits to all civilians. The fiends residing in this cavern are rated EXTREMELY DANGEROUS by expert fiend hunters from Bevelle. Any civilian who enters this cavern is liable for prosecution and sentencing to the Via Purifico. **

**Signed: Grand Maester Mika**

**Co-Signed: Maester Jyscal Guado**

Yuna read the sign several times over. The mouth of the cave was sealed by an iron gate that had not obvious entry space. "Er, Sir Auron...how are we to get inside this cave?" she asked.

Auron pointed to a small opening in the corner of the cave mouth that looked big enough for a person to crawl through. "And...what are we to do if we run into any- how did they put it - _extremely dangerous_ fiends?" she asked.

"Heh. Those fiends have been trapped in there for over twenty years. Fiends don't like being cooped up together. I'd expect they've all killed each other by now." said Auron.

"Why would Sir Sheng come to such an awful place?" demanded Yuna.

"I am sure that Sheng has left the answers for us inside." said Auron.

Yuna had no idea what this meant and didn't bother asking. She followed Auron through the hole in the gate and into the dark cave. As they got deeper, torches started appearing on the walls, lighting their way. After about ten minutes of silent walking, they came to a cloud of greyish blue mist drifting in the middle of the path. They both came to a stop in front of it. "What...is that?" Yuna asked.

"Sheng has created a Memory Portal. A vortex into his memories. He wants anyone who follows him in here to know him." said Auron.

Yuna was very confused. "But I...I don't understand. Why would he want people to see into his memories?" asked Yuna.

"Hmpf. Sheng has his reasons. Shall we?" he asked leading Yuna into the mist.

Yuna felt very cold. Then very hot. Suddenly, there was a flash and Yuna opened her eyes. She and Auron were standing in the exact same spot, however the color of the cave wall seemed to have faded. Yuna heard voices. She turned around and saw six men walking down the tunnel. Each of them had a large sword. Yuna recognized the younger Auron at once, he was still wearing that red coat and looked as though he was no older then Yuna is now. Walking next to him was a much younger boy, who had a nervous look on his face. He had vibrant blue eyes, golden blond hair and looked very familiar. Yuna became aware that the present day Auron was standing right next to her when his voice said in her ear: "There we are, all six of us."

"You mean-" began Yuna.

"Yes, the six of us who trained together. That's us. Hold your questions until after, Yuna, for there are many answers hidden in this memory." he said.

The young Auron and the boy who looked familiar were walking close together, talking to one another. "W-what about the fiends?" the boy asked Auron, his voice even more familiar than his looks.

"The fiends are deeper in. But relax, Maester Kelk wouldn't have sent us in if he didn't think we were ready for it." said one of the men who was walking up front.

He had white hair that was slicked back and glittering silver eyes. He also looked familiar, but vaguely. "Y-yeah. I guess not." said the familiar boy.

Flash. Yuna and the older Auron were back in the tunnel of present day. "Why was that so important?" Yuna asked, still trying to figure out who that boy reminded her of.

"Sheng wanted to establish that he has been to this cave before and that great dangers lie within. We were all trained by Maester Kelk Ronso. Our last test was to enter this cave and acquire the Bevelle Stone, also known as the Gem of Light." Auron explained.

"Sheng was there? I didn't see him." said Yuna, when it suddenly hit her with a jolt who that boy reminded her of.

"Yes he was there. He was the blond one walking next to me." said Auron.

Yuna gasped. "But he looked just like...like Tidus!" she said.

"Well imagine he would. He and Tidus are brothers." said Auron.

Yuna made another gasp. "Brothers? But...but that can't be possible. The time- Sheng's age- Sir Jecht couldn't have..." Yuna blustered.

"Time in the dream Zanarkand passes at a different pace than the time in Spira. Jecht was to young to be a real father when Sheng was born so he put his newborn child in a box and let him drift out to sea, where Sin found him and took him to Spira. My mother found him and he was raised as my adopted brother." said Auron.

"But the Sheng from the memories, he looked nothing like the man who I watched fight the Emperor! Sheng's eyes are yellow! The boy in the memory's are blue! And his hair-"

"Having your body possessed by Darkness itself will do that to you. I'm sure you also noticed that the Sheng from the past was, in the opinion of many, quite good looking whilst the Sheng of today has little flesh left on his face." Auron interjected.

Yuna thought for a moment. This couldn't be possible. "Tidus never knew, nor found out about his long lost brother." said Auron.

_Nor would he ever_... Thought Yuna.

"After traveling a little deeper into the cave, the Darkness attempted to possess our minds. Most of us resisted it. All except for Sheng. It possessed him and made him kill the rest of the group. He was able to stop himself when he got to me, our friendship was able to repel the Darkness out of Sheng's mind." Auron explained.

"But I still don't understand about Sheng. If he was from dream Zanarkand then why didn't he disappear like Tidus did when the Fayth stopped dreaming?" Yuna asked.

"_That_ is one of the very things I plan to find out today." said Auron "But I shall explain more as we move on. Come, we don't want to waste anymore time."

So the two strode on deeper into the Cave of the Forgotten. After a long while, Auron stopped. Yuna looked around to see why. There were no Memory clouds in sight. Suddenly, something on the ground caught Yuna's eye. Three skeletons were laying on the ground, along with four large swords that matched the ones from Sheng's memory. Auron was looking at them. Yuna had never seen Auron express much emotion before and assumed this was the closest she'd ever get. He stood there for a few minutes, then said "Let's go."

So they walked on for a while. As they got deeper, Yuna was sure that she could hear loud breathing. At one point there was a loud grunt the echoed through the cave and made Yuna jump so badly that she threw herself around Auron's arm and refused to let go. "So...it _is_ here." said Auron quietly.

"What's here?" Yuna asked, stopping.

"Tell me, Yuna, have you ever heard the stories of the Final Fantasy?" he asked her.

"No." Yuna replied.

"I thought not, it isn't exactly a widely spread tale. You see, Yuna, there are stories of an ancient beast that is said to, if you can find it, have to extraordinary power to grant you your heart's desire, your fantasy. It is said that you will be able to live your fantasy, which of course has certain restrictions, for six days, six hours and six minutes. And at the end of those six days, six hours and six minutes the Final Fantasy will come to collect it's payment." Auron explained.

"It's...payment?" Yuna asked.

"The beast feeds off of pyreflies. In exchange for allowing you to live your fantasy, it demands payment of ones life." answered Auron.

"That's silly, who in their right mind would give up their life for six days of happiness?" said Yuna.

"Many have. Part of the reason Bevelle closed sealed this cave. Look, another memory. Come on." said Auron as another cloud of greyish blue mist formed.

They walked into it. Yuna once again felt the sensation of cold, then hot, then back to normal. This time, she and Auron were no longer in the Cave of the Forgotten, but on the Bevelle Highroad. There were three people standing before her. Younger Auron, younger Sheng and a beautiful girl with long blond hair and a blue dress on. Sheng was embracing her. She was crying. "Please don't go. It's dangerous in there, what if you're killed? I couldn't bear it!" she cried.

"Mareen," said Sheng, his voice sounded so much like Tidus's that Yuna felt a bit awkward watching this scene ", I'll be fine. There's gonna be six of us together, it's not like I'll be all by myself. And when I get back tomorrow night, you and I are going to go to Besaid and have the best night of our lives, I promise."

The girl named Mareen looked at him. "You...you promise?" she sobbed.

"I promise. I'll come back." he replied.

"Sheng, we have to leave, the rest of the group has already gone ahead, we take any longer and we'll be left behind." said Auron.

"I have to go." he whispered.

They hugged again and then Sheng pulled away and walked off with Auron. Suddenly, an unwelcome memory of Yuna's intruded upon her mind; the hug she had shared with Tidus before he jumped off Cid's Airship after defeating Sin. _Don't think about that._ She told herself.

There was a bright flash and she and Auron were back in the dimly lit cave. "Sheng was going to propose to Mareen the night he got back. That was the last time they ever saw each other. When came back alone and told her what had happened, she seemed to have already known, I guess they were really in love." said Auron.

"What? Sheng wasn't with you when you returned?" she asked.

"After he murdered the others he ran off deeper into the cave. I didn't follow him. Somehow I knew he didn't want to be pursued. I told Mareen he died, I knew he would never go back to her. Not after what happened." said Auron.

"But, surely if they were so strongly in love she wouldn't care!" said Yuna.

"Think about it, Yuna. He was possessed by the Darkness, murdered three men, was brutally deformed and changed...would you take him back?" asked Auron.

"Yes! If I truly loved him!" she said.

"Now think about it from Sheng's point of view." said Auron.

Yuna thought. Knowing Sheng, he likely thought, as Auron had said, that Mareen wouldn't love him anymore. "Now you've got it. You're starting to see how Sheng thinks. He thought that Mareen would blame him for those deaths. Now come, there is still a ways to go." said Auron.

Yuna followed him further into the cave. Yuna took note that there were red stains on the ground that appeared to be dried blood. Finally they came to halt. In front of them were three separate tunnels. "Which one do we follow?" Yuna asked.

"That one." said Auron, pointing to the middle one.

"How do you know?" Yuna asked.

Auron picked up a rock and threw it into the cave on the right. For a moment, nothing happened. Then PANG! The dissolved. Yuna jumped about at foot backwards. "It's not that one. And to the left is where Final Fantasy sleeps." said Auron.

"But how do you know?" asked Yuna.

"Look at the blood trail. It goes down there. Sheng left that twenty years ago when he ran off after being possessed. I know for a fact that he didn't go after the Bevelle Stone, it may be valuable but it's of no use to him. He went to see Final Fantasy." said Auron.

"But...he couldn't have. How would he still be alive?" asked Yuna.

"Yet another thing I plan to find out once we find Sheng. It's the middle one, come on." said Auron.

And the two walked on through the middle tunnel, not knowing that they were being followed...


	16. Sheng's Darkest Memory

-Once again the line is not working. There will only be one chapter left of Part One after this one, and then I will move on to part two. I am debating whether to add it on to this story or start a totally new one, if you have a sugestion then please e-mail me. I hope you enjoy this, I spent a while writing it. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MOTAVATE ME! THE LESS REVIEWS I GET THE LONGER I TAKE T WRITE!-

"This is beginning to be a problem. If Sheng leaves Spira, as I have repeatedly predicted he would, it will cause trouble throughout the Network. You said you would handle it."

"I am handling it. You have also predicted that Sheng would be the one to kill the Emperor; a task that he is yet to accomplish. We interfere now and we'll be stopping that from happening. Do you really plan to interfere with fate?"

"If Sheng leaves Spira, it is _your_ fault entirely. The Others won't be pleased at all and I am not taking the blame for it. Make very sure you know that you're doing before you act."

The Emperor and General Medulae strode swiftly down the narrow tunnel of the Cave of the Forgotten. The Emperor had a cut that went from the right side of his forehead down diagonally to the lift side of his mouth, which had been given to him by Sheng during their duel and was stitched up. Medulae made a mental note that the Emperor had deliberately ignored him when he asked why there were only three skeletons when four men were killed. They had witnessed two of Sheng's memories, though both of them, as the Emperor had said, were irrelevant and that the memory he was seeking lay further below. Neither spoke until they reached the three tunnels. "We shall follow the middle one." said the Emperor.

"But, ahem, my lord, what makes you so sure of this?" Medulae asked.

But the Emperor's patience was not to be tried. "I _am_ sure of this Medulae and that should be reason enough to follow." snapped the Emperor.

They walked down the middle path, the Emperor was fuming.

Xaine awoke in a very comfortable bed on an airship. He was in great pain. He could barely move. So instead, he thought. Had it been right for him to join the Emperor? "_Yes. Don't forget that it was her that caused your death." _said a voice inside his head.

"But she told me. She felt bad, she didn't know we going to..." Thought Xaine.

"_She told the Fayth to kill you! She told Seymour to kill you! After all you did, after all the promises you made to keep her safe, that is how she repaid you?" _Replied the voice.

"It was early in her pilgrimage. She didn't know me. Wakka and Lulu grew up with her, they were like brothers and sisters. I can't hold it against her for choosing me." He thought back.

"_But you did! You joined the Emperor!" _Spat the voice.

"No. I'm not on his side anymore. I have suffered enough. She's...gone into that cave with Auron, and I know that the Emperor was going to follow her. I have to go...I have to save her." Thought Xaine, who suddenly felt a bubble of warmth erupting inside him.

But he was Xaine no more. Tidus tried with all the strength he could muster to push himself up, but couldn't do it. He collapsed back down and looked angrily at the stitches on his shoulders. He hadn't regained full use of his arms yet. He probably couldn't walk yet either. Yuna was in danger and he couldn't help her. All he could do was hope as he tried to relax and slowly closed his eyes.

Yuna and Auron were walking quietly down the tunnel. Yuna could see light ahead. They walked for another ten minutes and came to an enormous cavern with a lake! There was a tiny wharf with a boat tied up to it. "The Forgotten Waters." said Auron.

They got into the boat and Auron paddled them out. In the middle of the lake was the largest Memory Cloud that Yuna had seen yet. "_That_," said Auron ", is the last memory we will witness today. Sheng's darkest memory."

They were approaching it quickly. Before Yuna knew it, they were entering the memory. First cold, then hot, the flash. They were back in the cave. The younger Auron was standing looking worried. On the ground lay four bodies. One of them, Yuna noticed, was still breathing. The familiar one with the white hair. Opposite Auron stood the younger Sheng, though he no longer resembled Tidus. The skin on his face was slowly burning away. His wavy golden hair was getting longer and turning black. Blood was dripping from his face to the ground. Sheng was looking at the young Auron. He then turned an ran. Yuna went to follow him but the present-day Auron grabbed her arm and said "Watch."

As Sheng ran, Yuna and Auron stood still, though the cave was moving right under their feet. They were following Sheng without moving. He was ran faster than Yuna had ever seen anyone run. He ran to the part of the cave with the three tunnels. He paused for a moment but then ran down the left path. The path to Final Fantasy. Flash. It was over. She and Auron were back in the boat. "Why didn't it show us what happened once Sheng got to Final Fantasy?" Yuna asked.

"Sheng must not have wished it. I think he only wanted to establish the fact that he did go to see Final Fantasy." said Auron.

After a few more minutes, they had crossed the lake. Once they had gotten out of the boat, it immediately turned and sailed back to the other side on it's own. "Someone must be following us." said Auron.

"How do you know?" Yuna asked.

"The boat is able to tell if there is a person that will be in need of it's services and goes to the side of the lake that the person will soon be on. There must be someone following us. We should hurry." said Auron.

So he and Yuna hurried off through the next tunnel. Ten minutes later, they were in a huge chamber, Yuna could not even see the ceiling. And there, kneeling at the foot of a pedestal was Sheng! "I am glad you were able to get here, Auron. And Yuna, well I can't say that I didn't have my doubts." he said without bothering to turn around, or even stand up.

"Sheng, I think I've waited long enough, I want answers." said Auron.

"Alright, I'll level with you." he said, standing up "When I went to see Final Fantasy, the beast was in a dilemma and I was able to strike a bargain with it. It told me that I would have twenty years to kill a man whom it had foreseen would destroy it. And if I was to complete this task, I would be granted four of my heart's desires. But if I failed to kill him within the twenty year period, I would live my Final Fantasy, just like any other man, and I would die just like any other man. That's why I've been so desperate to kill Empra" explained Sheng.

"You mean the Emper-"

"_Don't _call him that." Sheng interjected "He is no Emperor. I trust you have figured it out by now, Auron?"

"I have." said Auron.

"Well I haven't! Can someone tell me what's going on?" said Yuna angrily.

"The man whom you are lead to believe is the Emperor is named Empra, one of the men from the group that were killed here. He survived somehow, but he isn't the same. Lost his sanity if you ask me." said Sheng.

Yuna noticed that Sheng's visible eye was no longer the dark shade of yellow that it usually was, but instead it looked almost greenish. "I'm not insane, Sheng, I'm just very powerful." said a cold voice from behind them.

Yuna whirled around and saw Empra and Medulae standing in the cavern entrance. "You are a traitor. And you deserve to die for what you did." said Sheng.

Empra drew his sword. Medulae did so as well, though his was much more intimidating. "Yuna, stand back." shouted Sheng, and then out of the corner of his mouth he muttered "Get the Bevelle Stone!"

Sheng and Auron went into battle with Empra and Medulae as Yuna ran up to the pedestal that Sheng had been kneeling at. She had no idea what to do. "Ummmm..." she said.

She touched the pedestal. Nothing happened. Yuna's heart was pounding. Sheng needed the Bevelle Stone and she had no idea how to get it. There was a cry of pain and Yuna saw Medulae fall to the ground with a thud. Auron was on the ground too, unconscious. Sheng and Empra staring at each other. "You will pay." said Sheng "Yuna, stay back!"

This was an unnecessary instruction seeing as Yuna was still trying to figure out how to get the Bevelle Stone. Sheng moved away from Auron's unconscious body and back himself into a corner, Empra pursuing him. Suddenly, Sheng muttered a word Yuna had never heard before and slammed it sword into the ground. Suddenly, Yuna was blinded by light. Someone shouted "No!"

Yuna fell down. She felt someone help her to her feet. Then they took her hand and shoved a warm object into it. "Give it to him. Tell him it's an early wedding present from his brother." came Sheng's voice.

"But you..." Yuna began.

"I have to go, Yuna I will return, I promise you." said Sheng.

This sparked something in Yuna's memory that she had to tell him. "Sheng! Mareen, Auron lied, she thinks you're dead! You have to find her." she said.

But she never heard Sheng's reply to this, because there was another flash and Yuna and Auron were standing back outside the Cave of the Forgotten. Auron was still out cold. Yuna felt the warm object in her hand. _Wedding present?_ She assumed Sheng must have intended it for Tidus. But...Tidus was dead. How was she supposed to... "Yuna! Are you alright? Where have you been?" shouted a voice.

Rikku, Paine, Brother, Buddy and Shinra were all running towards her. They helped get Auron back on the Celsius, where Yuna retold the story of what had occurred in the Cave of the Forgotten. "...And then Sheng gave me this. He said it was for Tidus...but I don't understand. He saw Tidus die, I don't know why he would give me this." said Yuna.

"But...Yunie didn't you hear? He's alive! Onboard too!" exclaimed Rikku.

Yuna's heart skipped a beat. "He's...alive? Where? I need to see him! I have to see him!" she said.

"Yuna, listen, you won't like what you're gonna see. He's pretty beat up. I'd bet that almost every bone in his body's broken. And...well he doesn't really look the same anymore." said Buddy.

Yuna stood up. "I want to see him." she said.

Buddy led her up to the bed with the curtain around it. He pulled it back to reveal Tidus's body, laying motionless and content on the bed. His clothes were different, he was very pale and his normally golden hair was faded and almost white. Yuna felt a little dizzy as she looked at him. She was still clutching the object, a golden orb, that Sheng had told her to give him. Not knowing exactly what to do with it, she merely placed it on his chest. For a moment, nothing happened and Yuna had given up hope. But then, the orb began to glow. It sank into Tidus's chest and then his body began to glow. His hair got it's color and shape back. His mangled and twisted body seemed to return to its regular shape. His pale white skin slowly got darker to the tan brown that it once was and his attire changed back to his old Zanarkand Abes uniform. He was back! Tidus was alive. He still had stitches on his shoulders and thighs where his arms and legs had been severed and they were slightly paler than the rest of his body, but Yuna was sure it would heal. He now lay, breathing steadily. Yuna could resist no longer, she threw her arms around him and cried. Tidus awoke with a slight jolt. "Yu...na?" his voice was barely louder than a whisper, and it was muffled.

"Don't talk." she said "Save your strength. I missed you...more then you'll ever know."

But Tidus did not hear her. He was so weak that he had fallen asleep again, in her arms. Everything was how it was supposed to be, and Yuna was happy.


	17. The End of the Beginning

-The line isn't working again, I am not happy with that. This is the final chapter of part one. Part two, at this point, will be added on to this story but this could change. This chapter basically concludes the first half to make way for the second but let us look at the unanswered questions that you will want to find out in the second half: Who are these people that keep discussing killing Sheng? Sheng's eye was turning a different color when we last saw him, could he be changing back into the man who looks so much like Tidus? Where has Sheng gone? Who is this boy that contacted him in his dreams before the battle of Bevelle? And there will be another question that arises at the end of this chapter. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND ENJOY!-

Yuna and Tidus were to be married. Tidus was still unable to walk or do most other things involving arms and legs. Wakka had gotten him a wheelchair from Bevelle for the wedding, though he was unhappy that he couldn't even stand for his own wedding. Auron had only suffered a broken arm from the events in the Cave of the Forgotten. It was he who explained to Tidus the story of his brother Sheng and how he came to be. Tidus winced in pain as he automatically punched the pillow he was propped up on with his arm which was still healing. Auron had scolded Yuna for mentioning to Sheng that Mareen believed him dead. He said that Sheng had enough on his mind without that too. Tidus spent most of his recovery on the Celsius. He was propped up by pillows so that he could read (not that he wanted to, but Rikku had put a book in his hands and he hadn't gotten the strength back to lift it) and be visited by Yuna who came every day. The Ruins of Empra's castle had crashed on the Thunder Plains, causing many of the towers to be damaged, which was not to the pleasure of the Al Bhed who had to repair them. No sign of Empra or any of his soldiers were seen after Sheng disappeared with him in the Cave of the Forgotten. Everything was as it should be, well not according to Auron who was constantly reminding Yuna that neither he nor Tidus were supposed to be alive. On the day of the wedding, the first trouble started to brew. "I'm not using it." declared Tidus.

"Tidus, you have to man! Your legs ain't never going to heal if you keep trying to stand up." said Wakka.

"Yuna doesn't want you to strain yourself. She won't care that you're in a wheelchair, she's happy enough that you're actually alive." said Auron.

"I...can walk...fine." said Tidus angrily as he tried to push himself to his feet.

He stood for a moment, swaying in one spot, then started to fall. Auron and Wakka both ran forward and grabbed him, then set him back in his chair. "You cannot walk. And if you try to again, I promise you I will use a more effective method of keeping you in it." said Auron dangerously.

Tidus glared at him.

On the other side of the temple, Yuna was being prepared by Lulu, Rikku and Paine. "Do you know how Tidus is today, Lulu?" Yuna asked as Lulu was doing her hair.

"Sir Auron says he's trying to walk, but he can barely stand. Auron and Wakka are trying to talk some sense into him." reported Lulu.

"I think they should let him walk! It is his wedding." said Rikku.

"Yes and what happens when he falls? They're getting married in Bevelle, and it's a long fall from the temple stairs. _And_ the doctor said he has a better chance of making a full recovery if he doesn't put weight on his legs." said Lulu coldly.

"Oh, I do hope this doesn't cause a problem." Said Yuna worriedly.

"It won't, relax. You know how Tidus gets sometimes." said Lulu.

An hour later, Yuna found herself once again walking up the steps of the Bevelle Temple. Yuna's first experience on these steps was not a pleasant one. There had been Warrior Monks standing guard all around. And awaiting her at the top of the steps had been Maester Seymour. When she reached the top, she saw Tidus sitting in his wheelchair in front of Wakka and Auron. His face lit up at the sight of her. Wakka pushed him over to the priest and Tidus and Yuna were face to face. Everything went very well until the priest said: "Tidus, son of Sir Jecht, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in the name of Yevon?"

At this, Tidus forced himself to stand up, his legs throbbing in pain. He was standing, looking Yuna right in the eye. "I do." he said quietly.

Yuna was now supporting him. "And do you, Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest.

Yuna was looking Tidus in the eye now. Tears streaming down her face. "I do." she said.

Everyone watching clapped, Rikku was jumping up and down. Tidus fell back into his chair. And unless Yuna was terribly mistaken, she saw a single tear, streaming down Tidus's face. She knelt down and wiped it off. He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks." he whispered.

One month passed. Tidus said that the first thing he would do once he could stop using his wheelchair was go walking barefoot on the beaches of Besaid. According to the doctor, he would be able to walk again within the week. On Thursday, he awoke to find that he had gotten out of bed and walked all the way outside without even realizing he was walking again. That night, he, Yuna, Wakka and Lulu had a little party to celebrate. After dinner, Tidus said he was going for that walk on the beach and snuck off. Yuna an hour for him to come back. Since he didn't, she decided to go to bed and talk to him in the morning. But when morning came, Tidus was still not back. Yuna was worried. She wrote a note for Wakka and Lulu incase they cam by, then rushed off to the beach to look for her husband. When she got there, she found the beach deserted. She called his name but there was no answer. As she walked onto the beach, she saw his shoes lying by the water and footprints in the sand leading away from them. She followed them. After a short while, she came to a mess of footprints. There was one set that did not belong to Tidus. It looked as though there had been a struggle. "_No!_" whispered Yuna.

Tidus's footprints started moving again, but this time there was something different. Every print was red! And there were drops of red all around them. Yuna found herself running along the bloody trail of footprints. Suddenly, the footprints stopped at a large rock. At the bottom of the rock was a pool of blood. On the rock itself were two bloody hand prints. The other set of footprints was there too. "No, no, no, no, no!" cried Yuna.

Wakka and Lulu came running up behind her. "Oh man." said Wakka looking at the pool of blood.

"Who would have done this?" said Lulu, who was cradling a crying Vidina.

Yuna was crying as well. _Tidus, where are you?_

**END OF PART ONE**


	18. The Torturous Interrogation

-Wow i got a lot of writing done today! This is the first chapter, as I've said many times, of PART 2 which is more confusing than part one. Time for me to get started on chapter 19 so please review so that I can have SOME motivation, I haven't had any all day. Enjoy.-

"Again." said a cold voice.

Tidus screamed in pain. He was chained to a wall and some kind of torture machine was being used on him.

"Stop. Where is Sheng?" asked Empra.

"I don't know." said Tidus.

Empra looked Tidus dead in the eye, wrapped his hand into a fist and punched Tidus. He then stood out of the way as Tidus coughed up blood. "Again." said Empra.

Once again, Tidus felt the searing pain across his whole body. "Stop." said Empra again.

Tidus was panting. His body was covered in blood. His wrists and ankles were bleeding from the iron cuffs holding him up against the machine that Empra was torturing him with. "Where is Sheng?" he asked again.

"I...don't...know." said Tidus.

"Again." said Empra.

It was a cycle. Empra would torture him, stop it, ask him where Sheng is and start the process. The problem was, Tidus had no idea where Sheng was. The pain stopped again and Empra was asked where Sheng was. "I...don't know." said Tidus.

He had never felt so much pain in his life. The machine started up again. _Let me die! Please, just kill me! _Screamed a voice inside his head.

Meanwhile, in a place called Twilight Town, a man awoke lying on his back in what appeared to me an alley. He wore a cloth over his mouth, a sweatband covering most of his forehead and another piece of cloth covering his right eye. He had very long shaggy black hair. He was wearing a long red cloak. "Hey you! This is our spot so beat it!" said a young boy with blond hair and camouflage shorts and shoes.

He was accompanied by a tall girl with brown hair and a fat boy with a round face. The man laughed. He pulled out a massive sword and pointed it at the blond boy. "Pardon me, I didn't know that you owned a part of the town. Perhaps, however, you would care to do battle with me in order for me to obtain rights to rest here. I'm sure that such a, ah, boisterous young man such as yourself is more than qualified to take on someone like me." said the man.

It took the boy a moment to take all this in. "Oh Hayner, just let him rest here. He hasn't done anything wrong." said the girl.

Hayner spared the man one last look and then turned away and sat down. "So...what's your name?" the girl asked.

"I don't know. Call me Ess, I know that's got something to do with my old name." said the man.

"Okay, Ess. I'm Olette, that's Pence and that's Hayner." said the girl.

"So...what are you doing here? I've never seen you before! Hey, do you travel between worlds? Do you know Sora?" asked Pence.

"Well, I'm here looking for someone, I do travel between worlds and no I don't know anyone by the name of Sora." said Ess.

Pence looked a bit disappointed. "Well...who are you looking for?" he asked.

"I don't know his whole name, only part of it. It starts with _Ro. _Any idea who he could be?" asked Ess.

They all thought for a moment, then said "There's something telling me I do, but I'm sure I don't." said Olette.

The others agreed. "Ah, well if you can't help me then I shan't waste anymore of your time." said Ess, preparing to leave.

"Wait! Sora might know who your talking about." said Hayner.

"And tell me, where am I to find this Sora?" asked Ess.

"Erm, well we don't exactly know where he lives. We haven't seen him in a while." said Pence.

"Hey! Come to think of it, I was sure I saw him the other day! I didn't have time to go look because I was late for school but I'm sure it was him!" said Olette.

"Where?" asked Ess.

"At the station. I'm sure of it." replied Olette.

"Very well, thank-you." said Ess, nodding his head to them and leaving.

_I'm here._ Said a voice.

It had come from an old worn down house nearby the alley. Sheng entered the house. He looked around. It looked as though the house had not been inhabited for a long time. Ess looked around what appeared to be the kitchen. He saw nothing. He turned to go upstairs and found himself standing face to face with a boy almost as tall as he with spiky brown hair, large yellow shoes and a very interesting attire. He was pointing a blade shaped like a key at Ess's throat. "My, my, my. What a predicament." said Ess.

The boy glared at him. "How are you able to see this house? No one but me and Roxas can see it." said the boy.

"You are Sora, I take it?" Ess asked, ignoring the boy's question.

"That's right." said the boy "How are you able to see this house?"

"I have no idea. Who is Roxas?" asked Ess.

"Who wants to know?" asked Sora.

"I do, obviously, did I not just ask you?" said Ess.

"You know what I mean. Are you with Organization XIII?" demanded Sora.

"Organization XIII? No, can't say I've heard of them. I'm looking for someone. His name starts with-" then it hit him like a slap in the face.

_Roxas_. That's who he was looking for. That must be his name. "Please, I need you to tell me everything you know about Roxas. It is imperative that I find him." said Ess.

Meanwhile, Empra stood in the torture chamber. "Bring him." he said.

The doors burst open and two guards brought Tidus in, his feet dragging on the group, blood oozing from the stitched on his shoulders where the guards were holding him. They chained him up to the machine and Empra grinned at him. "Well, I should hope that a night's rest has loosened your tongue a bit." he said coldly.

Tidus glared at him. He had not had a night's rest. He had had quite the opposite. He had spent the better half of the night trying to stop the bleeding on his wrists and ankles. "_So_. Are you going to tell me where Sheng is or are we going to have another bad day?" asked Empra pleasantly, as though he was asking about the weather.

"I...don't...know...where...Sheng- argh!" Empra punched him square in the chest mid-sentence.

"_Yes you do!_" screamed Empra "Begin, full power."

Tidus screamed so loudly that Empra had to plug his ears. Suddenly, the doors burst open and another guard walked in. He whispered something in Empra's ear. He raised his hand for the torturing to stop. "Well Tidus, you're in luck today. I have a more important matter to attend to elsewhere so you have another night to think about where your loyalties lie. Take him back to the dungeons. And give him twenty lashings, just for the trouble of dragging him up here." said Empra to his guards.

Tidus was unchained from the machine and dragged off again. Empra left the room swiftly with a sour look on his face.

In Besaid, Yuna was sitting, barely able to breath with tears, in her and Tidus's hut. She was clutching Tidus's shoes in her arms, holding them close to her. "Yuna, you have to calm down." said Lulu.

"But...you...saw all...that blood...he must...have...die of...blood loss." sobbed Yuna.

"Yuna, if Tidus had died on the beach then why would whoever took him have bothered to take his dead body? He's alive, I know it." said Lulu soothingly.

Yuna force a laugh. "You're right, Lulu...I'm being silly." said Yuna.

"And don't try to act as though nothings wrong, Yuna. You can be worried, just not hysterical. Sir Auron says they likely took him out of Spira, seeing as the footprints ended at the rock. Wakka's closed the beach. For one, Auron says that we need to keep the area clear incase the perpetrator left any clues. And two, it isn't exactly comforting to see blood strewn across the beach.. Auron wants to talk to you about what Tidus was doing that night, is that okay? He says he won't if you don't feel up to it." said Lulu.

"Yes, I'll talk to him." said Yuna.

Lulu left and Auron came in. "Yuna, how are you feeling?" he said as he sat down opposite her.

"Really, really, really, really, really worried." she replied.

"Yuna, tell me, what was Tidus doing on the beach that night?" asked Auron.

"Walking. He said the first thing he would do when he was able to walk again was walk barefoot on the beach, so that's what he was doing." said Yuna pointing to Tidus's shoes which she had set down on the floor.

"Has Tidus met with anyone or been acting unusual in any way?" asked Auron.

"No, he's been with me or Wakka everyday since the wedding. And no ships have come into Besaid for a while. He couldn't- wouldn't- be mixing with the wrong sort of people." said Yuna.

"Well obviously, someone wanted him and were willing to go to any extent to get him." said Auron.

"I don't care who took him or why. I just need to know that he's alright. That he's alive. Oh, why would the Fayth bring him back to me only to snatch him away again? Why?" cried Yuna.

"Yuna, we will find him. We need to get in contact with a man named Zidian. He's a friend of Sheng's. If there's anyone who can help us find Tidus, it's him." said Auron.

"Absolutely not." said a man's voice.

Out of nowhere appeared a man with a black ponytail and a black suit. He had a little Z pin on the collar if his suit. "There is no way, _no way_ I am going to help them find that outlaw, imbecile of a friend!" said the man.

"You're Zidian?" asked Auron.

The man looked at Auron. Then looked around the room. He let out a cry of anger. "Yeargh! Dammit, Mareen, this isn't funny!" Zidian shouted at the ceiling.

"You know Mareen?" Yuna asked."

But Zidian started having a tantrum in the hut. He was stomping on the floor and shouting at the ceiling as though there was someone listening. He was shouting words that Yuna found very disrespectful. Finally, when the ceiling did not reply to his shouts and stomps, he turned to face Auron and Yuna. He straightened his suit jacket and said "That's right, I'm Zidian Zed, head of Inter-Dimensional Security and Law Enforcement in the United Dimensions. AHHHH! What am I saying? I can't tell you that! Grrrr! Mareen, I am going to _kill_ you!" he shouted at the ceiling.

"You know Mareen?" Yuna repeated.

"Yes I know her. She's my assistant." snapped Zidian.

"Are you going to help us find Sheng?" Auron asked him.

"Most certainly not! That would be in direct violation of paragraph one, section thirteen in the United Dimensions Law Charter, which details the effects and repercussions of entering, leaving and or interfering with legally closed Dimensions _and_ would also be a violation of paragraph twelve, section three in the United Dimensions Law Charter detailing the consequences of association with Inter-Dimensional outlaws and or terrorists." recited Zidian.

"That's nice, Sheng tells me _you_ were once an Inter-Dimensional outlaw _and_ terrorist." replied Auron.

Zidian scowled. "Oh alright, alright, I'll help you. But if anyone finds out about this I'll deny having anything to do with you." he said.

They waited for a moment. "You've gotten your way, Mareen, you can get us out of here now." Zidian shouted at the ceiling.

Suddenly, Yuna felt as though she were floating. Her hut disappeared from around her and a small room with many strange gadgets materialized around her. There was a familiar blond woman standing in front of a machine. She smiled. On a screen beside the machine was an image of Yuna's now empty hut. "Hello, I'm Mareen." said the woman.

She had a very tiny voice. Before she knew what she was doing, she ran up to one of the machines and shouted in a pleading voice to it: "Please, tell me where Tidus is! Please I beg you!" she began hitting the machine.

Zidian ran over and pulled her away from the whirring machine. "Stop that!" he snapped, forcing her into a chair.

He made Auron sit down too. "Alright, now let's start searching." said Zidian.


	19. The Escape and The Search

-No line as usual. This chapter is a bit happier than the last couple, well except for one part. Tidus-fans will be happy in this chapter however I shan't say why, but I'm sure I've made them upset in the last few chapters. Don't forget to REVIEW and ENJOY!-

"Bring him." said Empra.

The guards brought Tidus in and hooked him up to the machine. "Alright, Tidus. You are now beginning to try my patience. I'm afraid I shall have to go to extremes to get what I want from you. I shall ask you only one last time before I go to these new extremes. Where is Sheng?" said Empra.

Tidus didn't even respond. Empra let out a deep sigh. "Very well then." he said.

He pulled a knife out of his robes, unchained one of Tidus's arms from the machine and lifted it up. Tidus closed his eyes and prepared for the searing pain of Empra's knife. It happened within seconds, Tidus's index finger was off and on the ground before he knew it had happened. He screamed in agony. "WHERE IS SHENG? WHERE IS SHENG?" shouted Empra, getting ready to slice off another of Tidus's fingers.

Both of the guards and forwards and pulled Empra back. "Please, restrain yourself, Emperor." said one.

He straightened himself up and gave Tidus a look of extreme loathing. "Take the prisoner back to his cell. _Fifty_ lashings to send him off to bed." he ordered.

Empra left the room. The guard who had told Empra to restrain himself unchained Tidus and wrapped a bandage around his bleeding hand. Tidus fell to the ground, his ankles throbbing from where the cuffs had held him; they had very sharp edges. The guard lifted him to his feet and helped him walk out of the chamber. "Thanks." croaked Tidus.

The guard stopped and kicked Tidus in the thigh, where his stitched leg was still healing. Tidus groaned and fell to the ground. "Don't say that here, or they'll be onto me." whispered the guard as he helped Tidus to his feet.

"It's dreadful what he's doing to you. Totally unfair. I'll bet you're even telling the truth. Kurza by the way." said the guard.

"Tidus. Are you a double agent?" he asked in a low voice.

"No, I support the Emperor, I just don't support inhumane torture. Forgive me but with all the blood you've lost and torturing you've endured it's a wonder you're still alive." said Kurza.

Tidus wanted to say that he'd been through worse but come to think of it he really hadn't. "Listen, I've worked out a plan to get you out of here. But we can't do it until tomorrow. I'll give you the details when the Emperor sends me to get you for your torturing." Kurza explained as they stopped outside Tidus's cell "Here," he said shoving some white bandages into Tidus's free hand "for your ankles. And you'd probably want this as well." he said handing Tidus his severed finger.

"Thanks." said Tidus.

A guard walked past and Kurza kicked him in the thigh. "Get in there you human fool." he shouted, pushing Tidus into his cell.

He closed the door and gave Tidus a look of apology before running off. Tidus wrapped the bandages around his bloody ankles and put his finger in his pocket, seeing as he had nothing to sew it back on with. That night, he tried to sleep, but couldn't. After what seemed like hours, Kurza returned and opened the cell door. He helped him to his feet and said "Can you walk?"

Tidus tried it, and was able to successfully. "There's a small town about five miles from here, it's called Kalm. The townsfolk are quite nice, they'll take you in." he said as they ran along a deserted corridor.

Soon they came to a dead-end, which Kurza assured him was a secret exit out of the castle. Kurza bade him good-luck, and pushed him through the wall, which led him out to the castle perimeter. Tidus looked at the path ahead of him and saw that it was all forest and wasteland. He wished Kurza could have given him some shoes. Tidus was going to have to walk five miles through forest and wasteland in bare feet. Not exactly as fun as the sandy beaches of Besaid.

Ess and Sora were still standing in the kitchen of Roxas's house. "You can drop the act, I know who you are, Sheng." said Sora.

His voice was much deeper than the voice of the younger Sora he remembered watching over with Zidian. Though Sora was no longer a fifteen-year-old boy. From the looks of it, he was a fully grown adult. He wore baggy jeans and a t-shirt. "I _had_ hoped that you wouldn't forget me, but I had to be sure. Times have changed since the last time we met. Tell me, where are Donald and Goofy? Riku and Kairi? Perhaps the King?" he asked, his voice no longer merry but the deep gruff voice of Sheng.

"Dead. All of them. We were attacked on the beach about a year ago. It came out of the darkness and slaughtered them before my eyes. I count myself very lucky to have escaped." he said.

"It is a lamentable fate. But tell me, how have you aged twenty years in such a short time?" asked Sheng.

"I guess it was an after effect of the monster. I woke up afterwards like this. No idea what happened." replied Sora.

"I see. And you escaped completely unscathed?" he asked.

Sora pulled up his t-shirt to reveal a huge scar across his chest. "Ah." said Sheng.

"So...why are you here? And why do you want to know about Roxas?" asked Sora.

"I'm still unsure exactly why I feel I need to find him, but I know I've had to. He's visited my dreams, several times. How do you know him?" Sheng asked.

Sora banished his keyblade and sat down at the table. "Roxas is my Nobody, you knew that. After the incident, he became my only friend, the only person I could talk to. But after a few months, he vanished. I dunno what happened. I've been searching all the worlds for him since." explained Sora.

"Hm. You have a vessel?" Sheng asked.

"Donald and Goofy's 'Gummi Ship' was destroyed along with them. I hijacked one from Hollow Bastion. I hate to say it, but I've become something of an outlaw. I'm the most popular person to have come and visit anymore. This is the only place I can call home now." he said.

"The Destiny Islands?" Sheng asked.

"Destroyed as well. Shortly after I left. Whatever killed Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and the King came back to finish the job. Hopefully, whoever sent it believes that I died when the world collapsed." said Sora.

"I suppose your older appearance makes it all the more easy to believe. But you can't pretend to be dead forever. One of the children here recognized you. Forgive me, but you really ought to be more careful." said Sheng "What do you plan on doing next?" he added before Sora could retort.

"Well...I have to keep looking for Roxas. You're welcome to join me if you want. The more help I have the better. I've given up all my magic abilities and other things I could do. If I could get rid of the keyblade then I would, but you know what happens when I drop it." he said.

"Indeed. If you wish it, I can make some modulations on your ship so that it can travel Inter-Dimensionally." said Sheng.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's a good idea. We could widen our sear-"

Suddenly, Sheng gasped and clutched his head. FLASH! His feet began stinging and he was standing in a small town. He felt very dizzy. A man ran up to him and said "Good lord, boy, are you alright?"

But Sheng didn't reply, instead everything went black and he awoke on the floor of Roxas's house, with a worried looking Sora kneeling over him. "Are you alright? You just kinda went out of it." he said.

Sheng put his hand to his head. "Ugh. Yeah, I'm fine. Just the stress I suppose." he said.

"Whoa!" said Sora, pointing to Sheng's hair.

"What?" asked Sheng turning to look at his hair which was on the ground beside him.

He too was shocked with amazement. The tips of his long, shaggy black hair had turned golden blond. The curse of the Darkness was finally beginning to wear off.

The Innkeeper of Kalm and nurse he had called were talking quietly in the Inn. "So is he going to be alright?" the Innkeeper asked.

"Well, he'll live. How did you come across him again?" asked the nurse.

"I was outside sweeping, it was late. He just showed up the entrance of the town. His feet were covered in blood, I'd say he walked quite a ways. He was missing a finger too. But get this; the missing finger was in his pocket. I sewed back on the best I could. But he's got stitches on his shoulders and thighs! Good lord, you don't think he had his arms and legs cut off and reattached do you?" said the Innkeeper.

"Well, after seeing him, I'd say he's been through a lot." said the nurse.

"Poor kid. So is there anything I should know, I'm going to be keeping him here for a few days." asked the Innkeeper.

"Well, one of the scratches he got on his right foot has turned into a nasty infection. I think you'll need an apothecary to look at that. In the meantime, I don't want him walking on it, he'll only make it worse. Other than that, make sure he doesn't do anything with that finger, they tend to heal quickly if you leave them alone." said the nurse.

"Right. I shall talk to the apothecary when he's in town tomorrow. Well, I suppose you'd better be off then?" said the Innkeeper.

"Yes, I suppose I had. I need to get to Midgar tonight as well, Tifa called and said that one of her friends has injured themselves again. It's usually Cloud. Honestly, that mans taken more swords to the chest than most monsters." the nurse continued ranting on about Cloud's health, but was ushered out by the Innkeeper.

A few hours later, Tidus awoke in a comfy, warm bed. He didn't want to open his eyes, aside from the stinging in his right foot an a sore finger, he hadn't felt that good in what seemed like ages. He rolled over on his side, but then jumped in pain from his shoulder. _Okay, maybe not the best I've felt in a while._ He thought.

"Ah! You're up! Splendid! Now, sit up and I'll run you up some breakfast." said a voice from the doorway.

_Breakfast. _He thought. He wasn't exactly sure how long he'd been at Empra's castle, or how long he'd been walking, but it seemed that the last meal he'd had was the one at Wakka and Lulu

s house to celebrate him walking again. That seemed like decades ago. "That's fine, I'll come down and get it." he said making to crawl out of bed, but a short, fat, bald man rushed in and forced him back down.

"Oh no. The nurse was very clear. You've got a bad infection on one of your feet and she doesn't want you walking on it. Don't you worry though, the apothecary's coming into town today, he'll whip you up an antidote faster than Shin-Ra can drain Mako out of a planet." said the man.

He sat Tidus up and told him to sit still while he cooked breakfast. Tidus didn't complain. Though he was angry that he finally been able to start walking again only a few days ago and had now lost that privilege again, he was still very hungry and sure that he'd lost at least fifteen pounds from being tortured by Empra. A few minutes later, the man came back with a tray which he placed on Tidus's lap. He had a meal of eggs, toast, bacon, hash browns and cereal. As he ate, Tidus and the man talked. "I'm Phil, by the way. The Innkeeper here." he said.

"I'm Tidus, star player of the Zanarkand Abes...or at least I used to be." said Tidus.

"Star played of the what now?" asked Phil.

"The Zanarkand Abes, they were a Blitzball team, but guess you haven't heard of them. No one has." said Tidus.

"What in the world is Blitzball? Wait, never mind, I don't want to know." asked Phil.

Tidus had a feeling that Phil wanted to discuss why Tidus was in such terrible condition. Tidus told the story of being tortured at Empra's castle, Kurza helping him to escape and how far he'd walked to get here. "Disgusting. Doing something like that to another living being. Despicable. If I could ever get my hands on the foul creature that would do that, _he'd _be sorry." said Phil.

Later that day, the apothecary came in and took a look at Tidus's foot. This was not a pleasant experience. The apothecary had prodded his infection little metal sticks, and even cut it open with a knife to check the color of his blood. Finally, after a few more painful jabbings and proddings, he said that Tidus had been bitten by a venomous type of bug that was seen quite often and luckily had an antidote on him. Within three hours, the infection had healed and Tidus could walk again. Phil wanted him to rest up for another night but Tidus insisted that he had to get home. Before departing, Tidus asked Phil if he could borrow a pair of shoes as he didn't want to get anymore infections. Phil gave him a pair of boots, a little pouch of money, some bandages that he was told he had to replace the ones on his ankles with tomorrow and some food. The only question now was where to go. "You'll want to go see Cloud. If anyone can help you, it's him. He lives in Midgar, it's southwest of here. Cloud Strife." said Phil.

So, Tidus set out on the plains to Midgar. This walk was a much more pleasant experience than the last. The scenery was beautiful. But it made Tidus wonder: was he even in Spira anymore?

Back in Zidian's dark office, the search for Sheng was not going well. Yuna had broken two of Zidian's machines, Zidian had had three shouting matches with Auron that had nothing to do with finding Sheng whatsoever, Zidian had four fits and they still were not any closer to finding Sheng than they were when they started. Zidian was sitting at his desk, Auron and Yuna were sitting in chairs in front of the desk and Mareen was trying to make sure no more arguments or fits broke out. "Alright, he's not in FF-7, FF-8, KH-1 or FF-10." said Zidian, not takings his eyes off the screen.

"And what are those?" asked Auron.

"Dimensions. There's a grand total of twelve thriving and fully functional Dimensions in the FF Sector. I've narrowed it down to him being somewhere from FF-7 to KH-2, though I can't be sure which, especially if he's moving between Dimensions. There was an illegal entry to FF-7 a few days ago but that wasn't Sheng, I know his signal, it's distinct because the Darkness made him partially demon." said Zidian, still examining the screen.

"Sir Sheng is part demon?" Yuna asked.

No one answered her question. Even Yuna stopped wondering about it. She was too worried about Tidus to let anything else occupy her thoughts. She just hoped he was okay.


	20. The Other Fantasy

**-This chapter focuses on Tidus, since he played such a small role in part one. Though we're following three characters througout this story (Tidus, Yuna and Sheng) you may find that this happens occasionally. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!-**

"Is he dead?" said a girl's voice.

"No, look he's breathing." said the deep voice of a man.

"He looks pretty beat up, you think he's from Kalm." asked the girl.

"Kalm was burned down, if he had escaped it he'd probably have burns all allover himself rather than scratches." said the man.

Tidus opened his eyes. He had stopped to rest for the night on the plains between Kalm and Midgar. A girl with black hair and large eyes was looking at him. "Hey! You're awake!" she informed him as he looked around.

Behind her stood a man with long greasy black hair, red eyes and a red cape. His left hand looked as though it was made of gold. Who are you? Did you flee Kalm?" he asked, his voice was very intimidating.

"Vincent, don't attack him!" said the girl angrily.

"I'm not _attacking_ him, Yuffie, I'm asking him who he is." said Vincent.

"You're interrogating him! What if he's hurt?" said the girl named Yuffie.

"Uh, I'm not hurt. My name's Tidus." said Tidus, getting to his feet.

Vincent eyed him resentfully. "Are you fleeing Kalm?" he asked.

"Uh, well I came from Kalm, but I'm not fleeing it." Tidus replied.

"When were you there?" asked Yuffie.

"I left yesterday." said Tidus.

"See Vincent? The fire must have been during the night, like I said." Yuffie said to Vincent.

"Fire? What fire?" Tidus asked.

"There was a fire in Kalm last night, it killed everyone. We went to find out how it was started." said Vincent.

"Everyone? Even the Innkeeper?" Tidus asked glumly.

"Yep, everyone. Did you know him?" asked Yuffie.

"He was a friend of mine." said Tidus sadly, he suddenly felt very guilty, something was telling him that it was his fault the town was burned down.

"Sorry to hear it. Where are you going anyway?" Yuffie asked, though she didn't sound sorry at all.

"Midgar. I'm supposed to talk to some guy there." said Tidus.

"Midgar? Hey, why don't you ride with us? We're just headed there!" said Yuffie.

"_Yuffie!_" said Vincent, scowling.

"Oh lighten up, Vincent, it's called being nice." said Yuffie.

"Hmpf." said Vincent, returning to a vehicle that was parked behind him.

"I don't want to cause any trouble." said Tidus.

"Don't worry about it, Vincent's always like that. You can come with us, it's fine." said Yuffie.

So Tidus got in the car with Vincent and Yuffie and they drove off towards Midgar. During the ride, Tidus told Yuffie all about what had happened to him over the last few days. She looked furious after hearing it. In exchange, she told Tidus all about how she, Vincent and a bunch of others had saved the Planet from being destroyed by a giant Meteor. At this point, Tidus was sure he wasn't in Spira anymore, but he still had to ask. "Hey, have either of you guys ever heard of a place called Spira?" he said.

"Nope. Why do you ask." said Yuffie.

Tidus told Yuffie about Spira and Sin and the dream Zanarkand. "Wow, that's quite a story. But I'm sure there isn't anywhere on the Planet called Spira." she said.

Tidus was disappointed, but didn't show it. Soon, they arrived in Midgar. It reminded him unpleasantly of both his Zanarkand and the one in present day Spira. Huge but in ruins. The streets were crowded, making it difficult for Vincent to maneuver the car down the streets. "Are you going anywhere in particular?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm supposed to find a guy named Cloud Strife." said Tidus.

"Cloud?" said Yuffie excitedly.

"You know him?" asked Tidus.

"Yeah we know him! He was one of the people who saved the Planet with us, he's like our leader!" she said.

Tidus felt a surge of joy. He hadn't felt this happy since he arrived in this world. Vincent drove to a pub call 7th Heaven, where he parked and they all got out. "Here it is! This is our base, and Cloud lives here!" said Yuffie.

"That's great!" said Tidus, walking into the pub behind Yuffie.

"Yuffie and Vincent reporting for duty!" said Yuffie loudly as they entered.

There was a tall woman with long brown hair behind the bar. "That was funny the first four times Yuffie, you don't have to do it every time." she said "Who's that?" she added, taking notice of Tidus.

"This is Tidus! Tidus, meet Tifa." said Yuffie happily.

Tidus waved, Tifa gave him a smile. "Where's Cloud? Tidus is looking for him." said Yuffie, looking around.

"He's gone over to Junon. The mayor says he'd like to move the cannon back there." said Tifa as she dried a glass she'd been washing "What happened to you?" she asked Tidus.

Before Tidus could open his mouth, Yuffie started telling the story to Tifa, including some parts that Tidus was sure didn't happen. Tifa, like everyone else that heard about it, looked furious afterwards. "Sick." she said "Just sick. How could somebody do that to another human being? Do you need to rest? There's a bed upstairs and you look tired." said Tifa sweetly.

"Yeah, I think I'll take a nap. Thanks a lot guys" he added to Yuffie and Vincent before going upstairs.

The room he was sent to by Tifa was unmistakably the room of a warrior. Full of cased swords. Tidus kicked off his boots and crawled into the bed, which was very warm. He fell asleep instantly.

Sora and Sheng were flying Sora's ship through the Inter-Dimensional Network. It was a very bumpy ride. Sheng's hair was even blonder now. "We're coming up on the FF-8 Dimension. We need to fuel up, should we stop there?" Sora asked.

Sheng didn't answer. He was thinking about what had happened before they left. Whose eyes had he been seeing out of? Did this mean something? "Sheng!" said Sora a little louder.

Sheng looked up. "Were you listening?" Sora asked him.

"Erm, fueling up in FF-8 Dimension. Yes, perhaps we can ask around about Roxas, see if anyone might have seen him there." said Sheng.

Sheng looked at his pale skin. But, something was wrong. He wasn't pale anymore. His skin was now tanned as though he'd been sitting in the sun for hours. Why was this happening now? He thought.

In Zidian's office, things were still not going well. Zidian's computer was stalling and holding up their search. "This is ridiculous." said Auron.

"And I suppose you've got a better idea?" Zidian snapped.

Auron stood up and drew his sword. "Yes, I do." he said.

He swung his sword up and sliced Zidian's computer in half. "Let's get out of this useless office and go search."

Zidian's face turned a deep shade of purple. He looked as though he was about to explode. Suddenly, Mareen jumped in and said "Yes, I think that's a splendid idea, don't you Mr Zed?" she asked, looking at Zidian.

"_Yes. Wonderful_." he said with the most forced smile Yuna was sure she'd ever seen.

So, Zidian led them to a machine and said that they would all start searching in the KH-2 Dimension.

Tidus awoke in the room above the 7th Heaven. He felt very refreshed. Tifa was in the room rummaging through the closet. She looked at him and noticed he was awake. "Oh! I'm sorry, I just needed something out of the closet." she said, blushing.

Tidus wasn't whether she was blushing because she'd been discovered in the room while he was sleeping or because he wasn't wearing a shirt, but still said "Don't worry about it."

"I've put some of Cloud's clothes out for you to change into, those ones are filthy." she said, pointing at Tidus's blood stained Zanarkand Abes uniform which was lying on the ground "And you're welcome to the shower, no offence but you look like you need one." she said.

"Thanks." said Tidus gratefully.

After Tifa left, he leapt up and took a warm shower. It felt good to wash all the dried blood off himself. After his refreshing shower, he put on the clothes that Tifa had put out for him. They fit him perfectly. He went down into the pub and saw a little girl sitting at the counter, drawing a picture. Tidus went and sat beside her. "Whatcha drawing?" he asked.

She looked up at him, then went back to her picture. It was actually pretty good. "You're the man that got tortured. Yuffie and Vincent found you on the plains." she informed him.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Tidus." he said.

"I'm Marlene, and I'm drawing my dad." said the girl.

"You're a pretty good drawer." Tidus told her.

"Thanks. Want me to draw you?" she asked.

Tidus laughed. "Sure." he said.

"Well stay still then?" she said.

Tidus sat still for a few minutes. Tifa walked in. "Marlene! You shouldn't be bothering people." scolded Tifa "I'm sorry about that." she added to Tidus.

"No, no it's okay, I've never had a self-portrait done before." said Tidus.

"_Stay still!_" said Marlene.

Tifa suppressed a smile. Marlene finished Tidus's picture but told Tidus he couldn't see it until it was colored it. "So where'd Vincent and Yuffie go?" Tidus asked.

"They've gone back to Kalm to look for clues as to how the fire started." Tifa replied.

"And Cloud?"

"Still not back yet. Those look good on you, are you a warrior?" she said noticing how well Tidus fit into Cloud's clothes.

Tidus told Tifa the story of Yuna's pilgrimage. When he told the part when he disappeared, Tifa said "Aw, that's so sad. You must've been pretty tough."

Tidus put his hands behind his head, then jumped in pain from his injured finger. Tifa giggled, but quickly covered it up with a cough. Suddenly, there was a loud rapping on the door and said to Tidus in a whisper "The pinball machine is an elevator, go down below."

Tidus did so. Tifa opened the door and Cloud came bursting in. He put his hands on her shoulders and said "Tifa! What's been going on? Some guy in black was about to break in here saying you were hiding a criminal in there." said Cloud, looking around.

"There's no criminals that I know about here." said Tifa.

Cloud ran over to the pinball machine and went down below. Tidus turned around when he saw it coming down. Judging by his attire, Tidus assumed this was Cloud. "Hey!" he said walking forward.

Cloud grabbed him by the throat, pinned him against the wall. Suddenly, Tidus cried in pain as he felt a cold knife slice through his right shoulder and tore out his back and into the wall. Blood soaked through his shirt. "What," said Cloud, moving the knife around to cause Tidus more pain "are you doing down here?"

He moved the knife around some more. Tidus couldn't answer. Tifa came down on the pinball machine and screamed. "Cloud! Let him down! He's not a criminal!" she shrieked.

"He's...wearing...my clothes." said Cloud furiously, still moving the knife around.

"Cloud, you're hurting him!" cried Tifa.

Tidus thought that was a bit of an understatement, but was in too much pain to say anything. Tifa pulled Cloud away, and the knife came out of the wall, causing Tidus to fall to the ground. "Cloud, what's gotten into you?" said Tifa furiously "Tidus has been through enough already without _you_ stabbing him in the shoulder!"

Cloud glared at her and went back up the elevator. Meanwhile, Tidus was trying to pull the knife out of his shoulder. Finally, Tifa sighed, knelt down and said "Here, let me do it. On the count of three okay? One. Two. Thrrrree!" she said, pulling the knife out quickly, causing blood to spurt everywhere.

Tidus put his hand on his shoulder. "Come upstairs and I'll clean that up." she told him kindly.

Tidus followed her up to the bar and sat down while Tifa ran upstairs to get some bandages and a few stitches. Tidus had had more stitches in the last month than he had in his entire life. Marlene rushed over to him and said "What happened?"

"Cloud...stabbed...me." panted Tidus.

"Cloud did? Don't take it the wrong way, he gets really defensive around Tifa. He's really quite gentle." she said.

It wasn't helping much to tell him that the man who just stabbed him was really "quite gentle". Tifa rushed back down and sent Marlene away. "I'm going to disinfect it, that knife looked rusty" she said as Tidus pulled off Cloud's shirt.

"Okay, this is going to sting." said Tifa as she dabbed the wound with a cotton ball.

Tidus groaned and winced in pain. She then moved to the wound on his back. "I'm really sorry about that. If I'd known it was Cloud I wouldn't have told you to go hide. He's not always like that. Sometimes I just don't understand him. Could you pinch it shut?" she asked him as she prepared to stitch it up.

Tidus did so, sweat pouring down his face. After is was cleaned and stitched, she washed the blood off from around it and got him another one of Cloud's shirts, which was identical to the one Tidus had just removed. "How do you feel?" she asked him as he stood up again.

"Oh great, aside from the fact that I've just had yet another whole torn open on me in the same week" said Tidus.

Tifa laughed. "You know, you're kinda cute. Listen, why don't we give Cloud some time to cool off. It's almost suppertime, I know a nice place in Sector Seven that we can eat at." she said.

"Sure, sounds fun." said Tidus, leaping to his feet.

"Marlene, do you mind staying here?" said Tifa.

"Sure." said Marlene, who had returned to her drawing of Tidus.

So Tidus and Tifa left the pub and walked out into the town. The cool breeze felt good on Tidus's face. When they got to the restaurant, they were seated and started talking. "So...are you and Cloud...you know?" asked Tidus hesitantly.

"What makes you say that?" Tifa asked.

"Marlene mentioned something." said Tidus.

"Well...we tried after we saved the world from Meteor...but it wasn't the same. I knew it wouldn't be. Ever since _she_ died." said Tifa sadly.

"Who's she?" Tidus asked.

"Aeris. He really liked her, and I tried to accept it but...well I guess he never got over her death." said Tifa, tears welling in her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't- I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. You know, if we can't find a way to get you back home, to Spira I mean, you'd be welcome to stay at the pub. I'm sure Cloud wouldn't mind." she said.

"Really? I'd like that! I'd like that a lot." said Tidus happily.

They talked some more over dinner, then went back to the pub. Tifa set up a bed for him in the attic and bade him good-night before going back to bed. Tidus tried to fall asleep but couldn't so he pulled Cloud's shirt and pants on, slipped his feet into his boots and went for a walk. The city of Midgar was dark and quiet at night. He walked onto a bridge and looked up into the sky. The moon was huge here. Tidus thought about what he had said to Tifa over dinner. _You know , if we can't find a way to get you back home, to Spira I mean, you'd be welcome to stay at the pub. _Tifa's voice rang inside his head.

Tidus felt guilty. Somewhere, perhaps in Besaid, Yuna was worried, wondering where he was. Tidus sat down and curled his legs up to his body, still looking at the moon. Was Yuna watching the moon too? Was she praying that he would come back? He missed her. So much. Warm tears fell down Tidus's face as he looked at the moon. She wasn't there to wipe them away. "Yuna," he said, his voice cracking as he spoke to the sky ", I miss you."


	21. The Chase

**-Don't be decieved. At the end of this chapter it could seem as though it is nearing the end, but it's not. You may notice that I have been focusing a lot of the story on Tidus, and that is because...I'm not telling. REVIEW AND ENJOY!-**

Sora and Sheng entered a bar and went up to the counter. "Name and age?" the bartender asked Sheng.

"Sheng, forty." said Sheng.

"And you?" the bartender asked Sora.

"Sora, Thirty six." said Sora.

"Two beers." said Sheng, sitting down.

"You aren't forty." said Sora.

"And you aren't thirty six." said Sheng darkly.

The bartender brought the drinks over and put them down in front of Sheng and Sora. "So, where should we go next? Roxas isn't here, I would sense him." said Sora.

"We ought to try FF-7, I've heard a lot of people tend to end up there for some reas-" Sheng stopped mid-sentence and clapped his hand over his hidden by cloth face.

Sora jumped up. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I-I..." said Sheng.

Not knowing what to say, he ran into the restroom, followed by Sora. He stood in front of the mirror and pulled the cloth off his face. He saw a man in the mirror that he though was gone. There stood and man with long wavy blond hair, a fairly good-looking face with vibrant blue eyes and a blond beard. No burned away flesh or anything. He looked like an older version of Tidus Sheng felt as though he would pass out. Sora came running up and looked at him. "Whoa! What...what happened?" asked Sora, who had seen Sheng's until now deformed face a few years prior.

"I think...the curse of the Darkness...has finally worn off." said Sheng, though he didn't believe that this could be real.

"Uh...congrats." said Sora, unsure of what to say.

After twenty years of deformity, Sheng was finally back to normal. Though he didn't say it, this was the best day of his life.

Back in Midgar, it was still night and Tidus was still watching the moon. "Tidus?" called a girls voice.

Tidus jumped and quickly dried his eyes on Cloud's shirt. "You don't need to pretend you haven't been crying, Tidus, I've been watching for a while." said the girl's voice.

A transparent and glowing girl appeared sitting in the same position as he, right beside him and looking at the moon. "It's really beautiful, isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah..." said Tidus, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"You must love Yuna a lot." she said quietly.

Tidus was fighting back the tears still. "I-I...yeah." he said.

"It's okay." she said, putting his head on her lap and stroking his golden hair "You can let it out, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone." she added.

Tidus could restrain it no longer, and he felt the warm tears trickle down his cheeks again. "I'm Aeris." she said.

Tidus had no time to reply, for he fell asleep on her lap.

Meanwhile, in a completely different world, Zidian came out of a pub with a black eye and a bleeding lip. "Well, he's not in there." he said before collapsing onto the ground.

Yuna let out a cry of rage. "Oh, this is getting us nowhere! What if Tidus is in real trouble? What if they're hurting him?" she raged.

"Calm down. We aren't going to find Tidus like that. We be calm. We be patient. And we search for Sheng." said Auron.

"Tell me again why we're looking for Sheng?" said Yuna.

"Because Sheng is Tidus's brother and will know how to find him." said Zidian, who was being fanned by Mareen.

"And why are we only searching the pubs?" asked Yuna.

"Because I always seem to run into Sheng at the local tavern when there's trouble." said Zidian.

Yuna sighed. This was getting them nowhere, and Tidus might be in pain!

Back in Midgar, Tidus awoke in the attic to shouting. "I don't care if he was injured, I don't care if he was lost, Tifa, I wouldn't care about him even if he were dying!" came Cloud's angry voice.

"Cloud, do you have any idea how much that poor boy's been through in the last few days? He's lucky to be alive after what that awful man did to him. Maybe you should stop worrying about Tidus and start worrying about the fact that the man who did this to him is still on the loose!" shouted Tifa's voice.

"But the Emperor is looking for him! He burned down the entire town of Kalm! He would have gotten in here too if I hadn't turned up!" raged Cloud.

"Have you forgotten, Cloud, that _I_ can fight too? Who fought Scarlet on the Junon cannon? Who saved _you_ from the Lifestream? Who protected Marlene from Kadaj's gang?" Tifa retorted.

"Tifa, I just don't want you to get hurt." said Cloud.

"Well you're hurting me, Cloud. _You're_ hurting me. Maybe, maybe we should give up. You haven't gotten over Aeris at all. Maybe you should just go." said Tifa sadly.

"Tifa..." said Cloud "Fine! Maybe I should go!" he shouted.

Tidus heard a door slam. He then noticed that Marlene was sitting on a crate. "Hi." she said to him with a wave as he got up.

Luckily he had been so tired when he got back from his nights adventure that he hadn't bothered undressing. "Are they fighting...because of me?" Tidus asked.

"Not just you, they were arguing about Cloud's attitude about an hour ago. They fight like this a lot lately." said Marlene "Your picture was ready, by the way, but someone took it from the pub while you and Tifa were out last night."

"Oh, that's alright." said Tidus, putting his boots on.

Suddenly, the door opened again and the shouting started up again. "Wanna go and grab a hot chocolate? They usually go on like this for hours, so I sneak out my window." said Marlene.

"Sure." said Tidus.

So Tidus and Marlene went out Marlene's bedroom window and walked together into the crowded town. Tidus suddenly realized that Tifa might not want Marlene walking around the town like this. He became worried that Tifa might shout at him like she did at Cloud if she found out what he was doing. _That was so irresponsible! And to think I stood up for you!_ Rang Tifa's voice in his head as he tried to think of what Tifa might shout if she found them. "Here we are." said Marlene as they approached a small stand selling hot chocolate. Marlene paid for two as Tidus had no gil. Tidus sipped his and burnt his tongue. He and Marlene walked along the crowded streets and window shopped. Suddenly, Tidus bumped into someone and fell to the ground. He dropped his hot chocolate, which spilled all over. He had walked right into a man with long wavy blond hair and a short blond beard. The man had been accompanied by another man who was wearing baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. "Sorry." said Tidus, helping the man up.

The man eyed him strangely. "Have we met?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't think so." said Tidus, who knew they hadn't.

"Are you sure, you look very familiar." said the man.

"No, I'm sure." said Tidus, taking Marlene's hand and tugging her on, worried that the man might work for Empra and recognized him from there.

The man watched him until he deliberately turned a corner to get away.

Sheng and Sora were walking along the crowded streets of Midgar in the FF-7 Dimension. "What was that all about?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, something told me I knew him." Sheng replied.

"Have you ever become a Heartless? Maybe he's your Nobody. When I first met Roxas I was sure I knew him from somewhere." said Sora.

"No, I know I've never become a Heartless. Anyways, is Roxas here? Do you sense him?" Sheng asked.

"No. Definitely not here." said Sora.

"Damn. We should still stay here for a while, I'm sure that guy we saw lurking around on the plains was working for Empra. Why don't we get a coffee and take a break for a bit?" said Sheng.

"Sure, yeah a coffee sounds good right about now." said Sora.

Meanwhile, Tidus and Marlene were walking down the alley. "Marlene, maybe we should go back to the 7th Heaven, we don't want them to notice we've gone." said Tidus.

They went back to the pub and crawled through the window without Tifa noticing. When Tidus went down for breakfast, she informed him that Cloud had gone away for a few days and that Tidus was welcome to his room until he came back. Tidus acted as though he hadn't heard the argument, and went up for a nap after lunch. When he got into Cloud's room, however, the door closed behind him and he heard a click. He looked back at the door to see how it closed. No one was there. "I must admit, Tidus, I hadn't expected you to evade me for so long. But now the joke's wearing thin. It's time to come back to reality." said a cold voice from behind him.

There stood a tall man with short white hair that was slicked back, a white sleeveless shirt and black pants. Tidus knew right away that this was Empra. He backed up against the door. "No one can hear you now. Lets go." he said, lunging forward and grabbing Tidus by the hair then disappearing into thin air.

Tidus yelled for Tifa and knocked a shelf over as they vanished.

Tifa, who had been washing the counter, rushed upstairs at the sound of his voice. She went to open the door but found it was locked. "Tidus! TIDUS?" she shouted, hitting the door with her fist and breaking it down.

She rushed in and looked around. A shelf was knocked over, but he was gone. "No." she whispered, as she ran out of the room. "Tifa? What's going-"

"Get back in your room, Marlene. NOW!" Tifa shouted as she ran by.

She ran downstairs just as four people walked in. "Now really, Zidian, why would Sheng be in a pub at this time in the morning." said a tall man wearing a red jacket.

"Please!" said Tifa "My friend has just been kidnaped, you have to help me!

"I'm sorry, madam but that would be in dire-"

"Which way did they go?" The man in the red jacket cut over the man named Zidian, pulling out a long sword.

"I don't know, I heard him yell a few minutes after he went up for a nap. Please, we have to hurry, they couldn't have gotten far." said Tifa.

"Come on." said the man in the red coat, running out of the pub, Zidian, two other women and Tifa following.

They were running so fast that they nearly knocked over a man with long blond hair and his friend who were walking towards the pub.

Meanwhile, Sheng looked behind back at the group of people that had nearly knocked him down and said "Auron? That was Auron! And Zidian! Come on!"

So he and Sora ran off after the group.

Meanwhile (again) Tidus was being dragged along Empra as he was running to the gates of the city. They ran past a run down church, out of which Cloud had been walking. "Tidus?" he said as they whizzed by.

"Help!" cried Tidus.

Cloud pulled out his sword and ran after them.

And old man was walking down the street and was knocked over by a white haired man dragging a blond boy along behind him, closely followed by another blond man with a huge sword. The man was starting to get up when he was knocked over again by a man in a red coat, the local bartender, and two women. He tried once again to get up but was knocked down yet again by two men, one with long blond hair and one with brown. "Was there a race today?" the man called after them.


	22. The Traitor

**- Ive tried a new method of identifying the location of the characters so I hope you understand it. Thanks to my reiviewers. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY!-**

"This is a disaster! You've messed up big-time you idiot!"

"Forgive me. I didn't know that this would happen!"

"It does not matter. I cleaning up this mess. Empra is being sent back to his castle where he will forget he ever found out where Tidus was. Zidian, Auron, Mareen and Yuna are going back the United Dimensions Embassy and Sheng and Sora are going back their ship."

"And what of Tidus?"

"He has a destiny and a fate in that Dimension so therefore I cannot interfere. Keep an eye on him, though. Do not let Empra take him again."

_**-Midgar**_

Empra was dragging Tidus along still, they had turned a corner. Tidus tripped and fell. Empra stopped and stamped his foot on Tidus's ankle. Tidus felt it break under Empra's strength. Suddenly, Empra's face turned to a cold fury. Tidus was worried that Empra was going to break more of his bones, then with a tiny POP, Empra was gone. Cloud came running up and said to him "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I think my ankle's broken," he said, pulling his boot off to take a look.

His ankle had turned purple and swollen. "Can you walk?" Cloud asked.

Tidus pushed himself to his feet, then lost his balance from pain as he put weight on his broken ankle. Cloud caught him. He put Tidus's are over his shoulder and said "Come on, Tifa will be worried. They walked back to the square, where Tifa was found, looking confused. Then she saw them coming. "Oh, Cloud!" she said, surprised.

"We need to get him back to the pub, he needs to sit down." said Cloud as Tifa put Tidus's other arm around her shoulder to make it easier to move him.

"You guys...thanks a lot." said Tidus earnestly.

"Hey, this is what friends are for, isn't it?" said Tifa.

"You know, kid, you're all right." said Cloud.

-**_Empra's Castle_**

Kurza was lurking around the dungeons of Empra's castle. He had heard from the other guards that he had failed again to get Tidus back and now had no idea where he was. Kurza was very nervous when he was summoned to Empra's throne room. He knocked on the door. "Come in." said a cold voice.

Kurza opened the door and walked in. "Kurza, it has come to my attention that you had something to do with the escape of my prisoner. Is this true?" asked Empra.

"It is, Emperor." said Kurza; he had just noticed something out the window.

"Well then I'm afraid that-" CRASH.

The window smashed open and a hail of bullets flew into the room. Empra dove behind his throne. A woman with short black hair, dressed in a long black leather jacket and more black underneath ran in, grabbed Kurza by the arm and said "You're and idiot, do you know that?" she had a faint English accent.

"Yes, I've heard." said Kurza as the woman led him back out the window and away from Empra's castle.

**_-7th Heaven, Midgar_**

Tidus was sitting in a chair in the 7th Heaven. His jean pant leg was rolled up to his knee and his swollen ankle was soaking in a bucket of hot water. He was drinking a disgusting drink that Tifa said was supposed to help injuries heal faster. Cloud had finally apologized for stabbing him, saying he was only trying to protect Tifa. Marlene had drawn him a new picture, though in this one he had a knife through his shoulder and his foot in a bucket of water. "I don't put as much effort into it the second time I have to draw it." she said to him before taking the picture back and leaving.

"How is it?" Tifa asked, coming over.

"Well it's not exactly pleasant, but she's still a really good draw-"

"I meant your ankle." said Tifa with a slight giggle.

"Oh," said Tidus, looking down it in the water ", well I doubt I'll be walking again for a while."

"Nonsense. If it won't heal, then Cloud and I will find a way to get you walking again. You shouldn't have to be confined to a chair." said Tifa.

Tidus couldn't help feeling grateful. Then suddenly, he remembered his wedding, how Wakka and Auron had told him he couldn't walk. He then remembered the wedding itself. How he'd stood up for Yuna. How she'd wiped away his tear so that the others wouldn't see...

"Tidus? Are you alright?" Tifa asked.

"Hm? Oh, ya I'm fine." he said absent mindedly.

Tifa smiled at him, then turned and went upstairs, to Cloud's room. She opened the door and saw Cloud lying on his bed, throwing a ball at the ceiling. "Cloud! How many times have I told you not to wear your boots on the bed! I have to wash that you know!" said Tifa angrily.

Cloud kicked his boots off and resumed throwing the ball. "Did you come up here just to tell me that or is there something else?" asked Cloud.

"No, actually, I wanted to ask you if you could go talk to Tidus." said Tifa.

"Why?" Cloud asked.

"Because you can kind've relate to him." said Tifa

"How so?" Cloud asked, Tifa took note that the ball seemed to be making a louder thump as it hit the ceiling.

"Because he was snatched away from Yuna like Aeris was snatched away from you." said Tifa angrily.

The ball suddenly hit one of the cases with a sword in it and smashed. "Aeris is dead. Tidus's friend Yuna is still alive. They'll see each other again." said Cloud darkly, now examining a scab on his foot.

"You know they aren't going to see each other again! You know there's no way for us to get Tidus home." said Tifa.

"But Yuna is still alive." said Cloud, still looking at the scab.

"But what difference does it make? They won't see each other again! I just said something to him and he got all quiet. He _really_ misses her Cloud." said Tifa.

"But she's still alive! He knows that! Aeris is dead!" shouted Cloud.

"Argh, Cloud! Sometimes I just feel like I don't know you! What would Aeris say if she were here right now?" Tifa asked him.

"I'd say he's being ridiculous." said a voice.

The transparent Aeris appeared in the room. Tifa jumped back about a foot. Cloud leapt off the bed. Aeris had her arms folded and looked angry. "Aeris...I..." said Cloud.

She stopped on his foot. "Ouch!" he shouted.

"Don't 'Aeris I' me, Cloud Strife! Tidus really needs someone to talk to. I saw him the other night, alone, on the bridge." said Aeris.

"What was he doing there?" asked Cloud.

"_That's_ none of your business. The point is, he's really upset and could use someone to talk to." said Aeris.

"Well...he...he has to find someone else. I don't want to talk." said Cloud.

"The Cloud I knew would have been happy to talk to him. The Cloud I knew wouldn't have thought only about himself." said Aeris.

"Yeah well," said Cloud as he pulled on his boots ", the Cloud you knew died when Sephiroth stabbed his sword through your back."

And with that, Cloud stormed out of the room.

**_-Sora's Ship_**

Sheng and Sora were sitting unconscious in Sora's ship. Sora opened his eyes and sat up. There was a beeping noise. A transmission was coming in. He checked to make sure that Sheng was still unconscious before answering it. "Why is Sheng still alive?" came a voice.

"I'm still playing for time." said Sora.

"You lie." said the voice.

Sora hesitated. "I don't think that this is right. Sheng doesn't seem to be as bad as you've told me he is. In fact, he hasn't really changed since the last time I saw him." said Sora.

"You know what is at stake here, Sora. I have the power to bring your friends back and restore your youth, but I shall not do it if you do not kill Sheng." said the voice.

"Fine. Sora out." he said, pressing a button to end the transmission.

He looked worriedly at Sheng. Was he really doing the right thing?


	23. Cloud is Persuaded

**-This is bound to be the shortest chapter in the whole story. Sorry but I just needed to establish this part for further on in the story. REVIEW AND ENJOY!-**

**_-7th Heaven, Midgar_**

Cloud was sitting in the attic of the 7th Heaven. He was still fuming. Even the spirit of Aeris was against him. Everyone was telling him that he knew all about what Tidus was going through, that if anyone knew how to help Tidus is was him. But what if_ he_ never got over Aeris's death? What if he wasn't ready to talk about it? _I know how you feel._ Came a voice in Cloud's head.

"No you don't. Nobody understands me." said Cloud glumly.

_I do. I have been watching you for a long time. Tidus is not your friend. He's trying to take Tifa away from you. And it's working._ Drawled the voice.

"No!" said Cloud, punching the wall "Tifa and I...Tifa loves...I love her." he sighed.

Cloud felt a cold, long fingered hand clamp down on his shoulder. "Of course you do. That's why you must protect her. Tidus wants to take her away, to hurt her." said a soothing voice from behind him.

"Cloud glared. "No, I won't let him. But...Tifa trusts him." Said Cloud.

Another cold hand came down on his other shoulder, and the man behind him knelt down to put his face beside Cloud's. He looked at him. "But the question is, Cloud, do you?" asked the man.

Cloud looked at him. "Tidus is very valuable to me. And I am a very powerful man." said the man beside him "Which, of course, puts you in a profitable position."

Cloud stood up and walked away from the man. "No. I won't destroy Tidus's life for money." said Cloud.

The man got up and walked over to him. "Money? I wasn't offering you money. Oh no, I was offering you something much more precious to you. You live a half life. A puppet. Can make that all go away. I can make you whole." said the man.

Cloud was silent. Would he really give another life for his own? "And of course, if that is not enough to interest you, I _can_ sway Tifa's mind to fall for you once again. Or perhaps...even bring back Aeris."

Cloud looked at the man. "Fine...I'll do it." he said.

"Very good. I shall need Tidus delivered to my castle as soon as possible. I don't how or what you do to him to get him to come, I just need him alive and conscious enough to endure pain. Do this, and I shall give you everything I mentioned."

"Two more questions. Who are you and where is your castle?" Cloud asked.

"I am the Emperor. And you'll know the way to my castle once you have Tidus. Good luck." said the Emperor before vanishing.

Cloud walked down to the bar and said to Tifa: "Where's Tidus? I changed my mind, I do want to talk to him."


	24. Deiyozahn's Warning

**-One of my personal favorite chapters everyone. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! and enjoy!-**

**-_Sora's Ship_**

"Sora, are you alright? You seem distracted." said Sheng as Sora maneuvered the ship through the Inter-Dimensional stream.

"Yeah...I'm fine." he said.

Sora was finding it difficult to talk to the man whom he was going to have to end up killing. "You know, that guy we saw. He looked a lot like my brother." said Sheng.

"Could it have been?" asked Sora.

"No, that last time I saw my brother he was lying in a bed with every bone in his body broken. And he's from Spira, so I don't know how he could have ended up there." said Sheng.

"Auron was there." said Sora.

"Yeah, but Auron's different. He was with Zidian. You know, maybe we _should_ go back. Just to make sure." said Sheng.

He noticed that his personality had changed too. He no longer got annoyed extremely easily. "Okay, but a few days have passed. Time goes a lot slower in this I-D streams." said Sora as he turned the ship around.

**_-Midgar_**

Tidus lunged his sword at Cloud. "Come on, is that the best you can do?" said Cloud tauntingly.

Tidus struck again but Cloud dodged it with his huge sword. "Hiya!" shouted Tidus as he hammered away at Cloud's blade.

"Stop! Please stop!" shouted Tifa.

Tidus and Cloud ignored her and continued fighting. Tidus got Cloud in the arm and blood began oozing down to his hand.

"That's enough!" shouted Tifa, standing between them with had hands out "I've been calling you for dinner for the last twenty minutes. You guys will have plenty of time to train _after _you eat."

"Yeah, I'm famished." said Tidus "Sorry about that Cloud, did I get ya bad?" he added seeing that Cloud was holding his other hand up to his bleeding arm.

"Heh, not as bad as I would've liked. That had promise though." he said, wrapping his arm in bandages when they got inside.

Training with Cloud had become a daily tradition for Tidus. Since the day of Cloud and Tifa's fight, Cloud had been going out of his way to be friendly to Tidus. He had lent him a sword and everything. "You're getting pretty good. If you don't have any plans for tomorrow, maybe you and I could go out to the mountains and fight some monsters." said Cloud happily.

"Actually, I was going to show Marlene how to play Blitzball tomorrow." said Tidus.

"How are you planning on doing that? There aren't any Blitzballs here." said Tifa.

"She showed me something called a sock-car ball that looks a lot like one, so I figured we could just use that. How about the day after tomorrow, Cloud?" he asked.

"Well...I do have an assignment I need to take care of that day. But Vincent'll be back from Kalm, I bet I can persuade him to take care of it." said Cloud.

"Cloud! Vincent's been busy for the last week with that fire in Kalm, he deserves a vacation." said Tifa.

"Aw, lighten up Tifa. We just wanna have some fun." said Cloud.

Now he'd crossed the line. Cloud did _not_ tell _Tifa_ to lighten up. "Cloud, can speak to you in the back? Now?" she said, leading him into the back room.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"What the hell is going on? Since when do you tell _me_ to lighten up? Since when does Cloud Strife not jump at the chance to go out on the field? What's gotten into you?" she asked him.

"I just..." for a moment he was considering telling her the truth, but knew better and said "...just think that Tidus is actually a really nice guy."

Tifa eyed him suspiciously. "Fine. You go and have fun with Tidus in the mountains on Friday, but Vincent is _not_ doing it for you."

"Then who will?" he asked.

"I will." she said before turning and leaving the room.

Cloud came back out and told Tidus that they were on for going to the mountains on Friday. He also said he wanted to play Blitzball tomorrow too.

-**__**

"Don't do it."

"I have to Namine, I have to."

"You don't. You and I can run away. We can run away from Zehadoes, he can't stop us and he knows it." cried Namine.

"It doesn't matter if we run away from Zehadoes. Deiyozahn said that if we run, he'll kill us. And people that Deiyozahn want dead tend to end up that way."

"I thought you said that this Sheng or what ever his name is was going to help us." pleaded Namine.

"He's trying to find us, but Zehadoes stopped my ability to contact him. There's no way I can tell him where I am."

"Oh Roxas, please don't leave me. I...I don't know what I would do without you." said Namine.

"I have to, Namine. I have to find that guy. He's my- our- only hope." said Roxas.

"You mean Sheng?" she asked.

"No. The other one. The one that Emperor guy took. He's the one I need to find." said Roxas.

"But...I'll miss you." she said sadly.

"I'll come back, I promise." said Roxas.

Namine hesitated. "Please Namine." Roxas pushed.

"Alright." she said, holding her hand up and opening a darkness portal.

"Thank you." he said before running into the portal.

"Be safe." whispered Namine.

**_-Besaid Village_**

"I've got bad news." said Zidian to Yuna back in Besaid.

Yuna and Auron had returned unwillingly to Spira while Zidian had promised that he would find Tidus and Sheng. "What is it?" Yuna asked.

Zidian sighed. "I'm afraid that Tidus is dead. They found his decapitated and brutally mutilated body in a place called Gizmaluke's Grotto in the FF-9 Dimension a few days ago but it took them a while to identify the body." said Zidian.

Yuna burst into tears and Lulu rubbed her back. "Could you see if you could have the body brought back here? For a burial? Tidus always said that when he died he wanted to be buried on Besaid island." said Lulu.

"I don't think that will be possible. The morgue has already disposed of what was left of him. I'm truly very sorry, but I must be getting back. You have the sympathies of all the staff of the U.D." said Zidian, before vanishing.

When Zidian got back to his office, Mareen walked over and slapped him. "That was foul." she said.

"It was to save my career. We can't just go gallivanting around closed Dimensions and expect no one to take notice. I already have a huge pile of paperwork on my desk from all the illegal entering we did." said Zidian.

"You didn't have to do _that. _That was cruel and disgusting." said Mareen angrily.

"It was done in the best interests of the United Dimensions. It is not my concern or priority what happens to a seventeen year old boy who got himself kidnaped." snapped Zidian.

"He is your best friend's brother! The least you could do is make an effort to find him! But no, you've still got yourself wrapped around what's 'best for the United Dimensions'! This isn't G Corporation, Zidian! You don't work for Gorganzorg anymore! The U.D. does what's best for it's people, not it's profit!" shouted Mareen.

"I know very well that this is not G Corporation, Mareen, and I shall have to ask you not to mention that name in my office." said Zidian.

He then dismissed his angry assistant and started his paperwork.

**_-7th Heaven, Midgar_**

Tidus was not dead however, nor had he been brutally mutilated. He was preparing to go into the mountains with Cloud. Vincent had shown up at the pub, bearing the unpleasant news that he and Yuffie had found the Innkeeper and said that he likely would have survived, had his throat not been slit by someone. After talking with Cloud in an undertone for a bit, Tifa called Vincent over to the back room for a word. Tidus and Cloud set off on Cloud's motorbike for the mountains. Once they got there, Cloud parked the motorbike and led Tidus into the deepest and darkest cave he could possibly find. "This is where all the good monsters are." he said, looking around.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fist flew at Tidus's head and knocked him to the ground. Cloud had punched him. He tried to get up but Cloud kicked him in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. "I'm really sorry, Tidus. Tifa was right, you are a pretty nice guy. It's too bad I have to do this." he said, raising his sword above Tidus's leg.

"Cloud..." said Tidus, hurt and fearful.

Cloud's sword came barreling down and was halfway through Tidus's leg when it stopped and gunfire cam out of nowhere. One of the bullets hit Cloud in the arm and he fell to the ground. Vincent ran to Tidus's side, picked him up and carried him all the way back to the 7th Heaven. Once they got there, Tidus had lost so much blood that he was starting to feel woozy. Vincent put Tidus down on a table and put a tight bandage around his leg where Cloud had sliced it open. Tifa came running out and yelped when she saw the bloody Tidus lying on the table top. "You were right, Cloud was up to something." said Vincent darkly.

Tifa gasped. "Cloud? Cloud did this to him? I don't believe that! I can't believe that!" exclaimed Tifa, looking down on Tidus.

"I saw it happen. Cloud knocked him to the ground and was attempting to chop his legs off when I stepped in." said Vincent.

"And Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"I think I got him in the arm, I didn't wait to find out." said Vincent.

Tifa sighed. "Would you mind taking him up to Cloud's room? It looks like he's out cold." she said.

Vincent carried Tidus upstairs, just as two familiar looking men entered the pub. "Can I get you boys anything?" she asked.

"No, actually we're looking for someone." said the man with long blond hair.

"Oh really? What does he look like?" Tifa asked.

"This," said the other man, holding up an extremely well drawn picture, unmistakably, of Tidus.

"Where did you get that?" Tifa asked.

"We found it. I met him on the street a few days ago and thought he looked familiar." said the blond man.

The thought suddenly struck Tifa with a jolt. These men could be working for whoever made Cloud attack Tidus, it's best not to tell them he was here. "Um...no sorry." said Tifa.

Suddenly, a groaning noise came from up above. Then Vincent's voice shouting "Push, push!" and Marlene's voice shouting "It can't!"

Tifa couldn't begin to image what was going on up there. "Is...everything alright up there?" asked the man with brown hair.

"Oh yes, that's um...my, my sister, Marlene! Yes, she's having a baby." Tifa lied.

"A baby? Your sister's giving birth in a pub?" exclaimed the blond man.

"Come on, we'll take her to the hospital." said the other.

"Oh no! No, no that won't be necessary! My friends up there, he's a doctor." said Tifa as Vincent's voice shouted "No, no! You're getting blood everywhere, let me do it!"

"What on _earth _is going on up there?" asked the brown haired man.

"Um..." Tifa was out of lies "I don't know but I'm sure Tidus is fine."

Tifa clapped her hand over her mouth. "Tidus? I thought you said your sister's name was Marlene?" said the blond man.

"It is, Tidus is...um...the baby! That's what she's naming the baby!" exclaimed Tifa.

"She named the baby in advance? What if it was a girl?" asked the brown haired man.

"Then she'd name it...Aeris!" Tifa blurted out the first name that came to her head.

At that moment, the door of the pub burst in and there stood Cloud. _Oh shit._ Thought Tifa.

"Tifa! Where's Tidus?" he called.

The two men looked at her. "Tidus? Well...he's not born yet, silly! Marlene's still in labor!" she replied, hoping Cloud would catch on.

The men's heads turned to Cloud. "Still in labor? Since when is Marlene pregnant?" he asked.

They looked back at Tifa. "Well since you knocked her up! Are you drunk Cloud, maybe you should go lie down." said Tifa.

"I'm not drunk and Marlene is not in labor! What the hell is going on?" shouted Cloud.

The men looked at Tifa. Tifa wasn't sure what to do next...FLASH! Tidus woke up. Had it all been a dream. He knew Tifa telling those men the story about Marlene giving birth had been a dream. Maybe, the whole incident with Cloud had been a dream too. Maybe, he would get up and find Cloud waiting for him downstairs, ready to go. He leapt out of bed, and immediately his heart sank. He was in his Zanarkand Abes uniform. It wasn't bloodstains or torn either. And he had his old boots back too. He went downstairs anyway. He was a bit shocked when he got down there. He saw himself lying on the counter, Tifa and Vincent were standing over him and his leg was bleeding badly. "Wake up!" Tifa shouted at him "Please wake up! Vincent, he's not breathing! Please don't die! Tidus! Vincent do something!"

Tidus ran over to her and said in her ear: "Tifa, I'm fine!"

But she didn't hear him. She began to cry. Did Tifa really like him that much? FLASH! Yuna was sitting on her bed, his boots in her arms, crying hysterically. "YUNA!" he shouted "Yuna I'm back! I'm here!"

But she didn't hear him either. "Yuna..." he whispered.

FLASH! Everything around him was white. _Am I dead?_ He wondered.

"You are not dead, Tidus, we have brought you to our realm."

"Who are you? Who's there?" he called.

"I am Lord Deiyozahn. Creator of the entire Inter-Dimensional Network." came the reply, the voice was all around him.

"Why am I here?" asked Tidus.

"You are here because we bear a warning for you." said Deiyozahn.

"Yeah, and that is?" he asked.

"When given the opportunity to return to Spira, do not. You will die upon your return. Heed my warning. But now, you can stay here no longer. Do not return to Spira. That is all the help I can offer you now." said Deiyozahn.

FLASH! "TIDUS! TIDUS WAKE UP!" bellowed Tifa's voice.

"He's dead, Tifa, he hasn't breathed in over five minutes." said Vincent's voice.

"No. NO!" cried Tifa.

Tidus felt warm tears falling on his face. He opened his eyes and suddenly gasped for air. "TIDUS!" she shouted.

She hugged him. "Oh Tidus, don't ever scare me like that again! I didn't know what I would do! _Oh_ Tidus!" she wailed, then she whispered something in his ear, and Tidus's face lit up.

She smiled at him. He smiled at her. "I'm...I'm staying here." he said.


	25. The Rescue

**-A bit shorter then usual, but still as good...hopefully. REVIEW AND ENJOY PLEASE!**

**_-Besaid_**

Kurza stood outside the village of Besaid with his female rescuer. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Mir?" he asked her.

"Of course it is. That idiot Zidian told her that the man she loved it dead? Do you find that fair?" she asked him.

"No, I suppose not. But really, what would Deiyozahn say?" asked Kurza.

"I don't care what he says. The only thing that comes out of his mouth is bullshit. Now come on." she said, leading Kurza down into the village.

"Can I help you guys?" asked a man, it was Wakka.

"We're looking for Yuna." said Mir, removing her sunglasses and stuffing them between her- ahem- cleavage.

"Yuna doesn't wanna see any visitors right now so-"

Mir picked Wakka up by the throat and held him in the air. "_I would like to see the High Summoner, please_." She snarled before dropping him to the ground.

"In there." said Wakka, pointing to Yuna's hut.

As Mir and Kurza approached, however, everything suddenly froze. "Dammit." muttered Mir.

"You can't do this Mir, you've already caused enough damage by assassinating Supreme Chancellor Gainstlough." said a man.

He was wearing a long tattered black cape, a helmet covering his whole head except his mouth. He was holding a long pistol. "I," said Mir, shooting her own pistol in the air ", did not kill Chacelin Gainstlough."

"The evidence proves otherwise. Nevertheless. I cannot allow you to disturb the Inter-Dimensional balance again." said the man coldly.

"And what's a great bastard like yourself going to do to stop me, Synthite?" Mir asked.

The man smirked, bearing his gross yellow teeth. "I have found ways of dealing with you." he said.

"Tell me, whose dirty work are you doing now? Gorganzorg is dead. I figured _you'd_ be out of job." said Mir.

Synthite's smirk vanished. "That's funny. I figured _you'd_ be out of a life after President Gorganzorg got his last laugh." he said.

"Well _obviously _not. Now either shut-up or-"

"The Emperor will kill Tidus if anyone tries to interfere again, tell the High Summoner that." Synthite cut in.

"_Really?_ Because the last I checked, the Emperor was no longer holding him captive." said Kurza darkly.

"There is more than one man in the Inter-Dimensional Network who calls himself Emperor, sir. Tidus will die if anyone attempts to interfere. Tell her he is alive if you must. But warn her, for her own good." said Synthite before vanishing into thin air.

Time resumed again. "Well...let's get this over with." said Mir, walking into the hut.

**_-7th Heaven, Midgar_**

"I don't know who you are anymore, Cloud!" screamed Tifa's voice from down below as Tidus and Marlene sat playing cards in the attic.

"Tifa, please, I know what it looks like but it's not what you think!" shouted Cloud.

"Not what I think? Cloud you tried to cut Tidus's leg off! Vincent saw you!" screeched Tifa.

"Please Tifa, you have to understand-"

"No Cloud, I don't. I thought you were really making an effort to be friendly to Tidus. I really hoped that you had changed. And then you lure him into the mountains and attack him! What were you planning to do after taking his legs off? Hm? Leave him there to bleed to death?" she shouted.

"No, Tifa please, listen to me!" shouted Cloud.

"NO! I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE!" wailed Tifa.

"Are they always like this?" asked Vincent who was sulking in a corner of the attic.

"Pretty much. Your move, Tidus" said Marlene.

Tidus made his move, then said "Maybe if I just left, they'd be okay." said Tidus glumly.

"No! You have to stay! I've never had someone like you to play with! And it won't matter if you're here or not, Cloud and Tifa always fight." exclaimed Marlene, standing up.

"Marlene has a point. You are in danger here, if you go out wandering around, this Empra person is going to capture you again. Since you've escaped him three times now I'd imagine the torture you'll receive will be much worse." said Vincent.

Marlene had tears welling in her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt." she sobbed.

Tidus smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder "And I don't want to see you sad. I'm not going back to Empra's castle anytime soon." he said assuringly.

"I beg to differ." said a cold voice from behind.

Vincent leapt up at the speed of light, but Empra, who was standing behind Tidus rendered him unconscious with a small flick. "Hello Tidus? Been having fun?" asked Empra, moving towards him.

Marlene jumped in his way. "You aren't taking him away!" She shouted.

"No? Well then I suppose I had better take the both of you. I'm sure I could work that to my advantage." mused Empra.

Suddenly, Marlene and Tidus were both grabbed by Empra's henchmen and vanished into the darkness. Once there, Tidus's boots were pulled off and his feet were attached to some metal pedestal. The rest of his body was hooked up to the torture machine. "It's only fair to of me to inform you that the traitor, Kurza, will not be coming to your rescue this time." said Empra.

"Let him go!" cried Marlene.

"Marlene, I'll be fine, don't do anything they tell-argh!" Empra punched Tidus square in the chest mid-sentence.

Marlene cried harder. "Now then, shall we begin?" drawled Empra "As you can see, I have a new toy," he went on, gesturing to the device that Tidus's feet were attached to "Where is Sheng?" he asked.

"I don't know." said Tidus.

"Very well, begin!" said Empra.

Immediately, Tidus felt what the new device did. It was scalding hot, his feet felt as though they were on fire! The rest of the machine was inducing pain on his body. He tried not to scream as it would only make Marlene more frightened, but her could hold it in. "Stop! Stop, please stop! Don't hurt him!" wailed Marlene.

Empra waved his hand for the torture to stop. "Please Tidus, just tell them where he is! I don't want to see you get hurt!" begged Marlene.

Tidus felt numb. His whole body was shaking and emitting smoke. "I...don't...know where he is." panted Tidus "You bastard, torture me but don't force Marlene to watch."

A twisted smirk spread across Empra's face "But where's the fun in plain old torture?" he drawled.

"I shall ask you again, then perhaps we can start giving the dear girl pieces of you to take home with her. What would you like, my dear?" Empra asked, producing a knife.

He held it up to Tidus's throat "His head? Or perhaps his hands? Or shall I carve out his heart for you, that would be a splendid gift. One last time, boy. Where is Sheng?"

"I don't know." said Tidus.

Empra was about to jab the knife into Tidus's chest when all of a sudden a voice called: "Leave the boy alone, Empra, your quarrel is with me!" from up above.

And there, standing in the window was none other than a man with cloth wrapped around his head, one vibrant blue eye visible, holding a giant sword. Tidus's heart leapt. It was Sheng! _They were saved! _Sheng jumped from the window, did a back flip in the air and landed on one knee. He then pulled the cloth of his face to reveal...the man Tidus had met on the street? It couldn't be. Was that really Sheng? It had to be, he looked just like and older version of Tidus. Empra was gaping. "Impossible." he breathed.

Sheng got to his feet and pointed his sword at Empra. "You lay another hand on my brother's head and I shall make you regret it." he said.

Empra drew his word and pointed it at Sheng. Without a word, he lunged forward and began to duel with Sheng. The guards ran for help. Another man, with brown hair, ran over to Tidus and unhooked him from the machine. "There's a portal over there, it will take you back to Midgar. In about five minutes this castle is going to be sucked out of this dimension, you two have to get out of here, go!" he said to Tidus and Marlene.

Tidus grabbed Marlene and ran to the portal. Everything around him disappeared. Suddenly, they landed in the now dark streets of Midgar. Tidus blacked out. Marlene held onto him and looked up at the sky. For a moment, the night skies were peaceful and content, the next they were lit up with a green light coming from the distance. "Tidus! Marlene! What happened? Where were you?" shouted Tifa, running towards them, accompanied by Vincent.

Marlene was still crying hysterically. "Tifa! He killed Tidus! Tidus is dead!"


	26. Punishment by Blood

**-Short but important is what this chapter is. Review and Enjoy.**

**_-Besaid_**

Yuna sighed. "I just have to find him. It's really important I have something to tell him." said Yuna to Mir and Kurza.

"Why? What is it that you have to tell him." asked Mir.

Yuna looked around, then leant forwards and whispered something in Mir's ear. "You're _what_?" exclaimed Mir.

Yuna whispered in her ear again. "Kurza, change of plan. We've got to find that boy is it's the last thing we do." said Mir.

**_-Midgar_**

Marlene and Tifa were crying hysterically. Vincent however was looking around to make sure no one had heard them. "Quiet! We don't want to be heard! Let's get him inside." He hissed.

Vincent picked up Tidus's motionless body and carried it inside, then put him down on Cloud's bed. The girls began to cry again. "He's not dead." said Vincent.

"Yes he is, look!" said Tifa, she was right, Tidus wasn't breathing.

Vincent ripped open Tidus's shirt and pointed to a tiny blinking object that was lodged between Tidus's ribs. "It's a Faker. Used to make a person appear dead and really die when they're cremated or buried." he explained, pulling the device off of Tidus's chest, causing blood to gush out.

"Then why isn't he waking up?" demanded Marlene.

"He's unconscious. His breathing is steady again though. He'll be fine." said Vincent, flicking his cape out as he turned and left the room.

"Oh Tidus..." said Tifa sadly, stroking his hair as Aeris had the night Tidus met her.

Two days passed and Tidus did not wake up. Tifa began to get worried. Vincent assured her that Tidus was fine. Tifa spent each day by his side. "Please wake up." she said to him quietly.

**_-Shin-Ra Tower, Midgar_**

Cloud stood before the Emperor, awaiting his punishment. After his castle had vanished, Empra had escaped somehow and was now hiding out in the abandoned Shin-Ra Tower. He sat at a desk, on it was an axe, a black marker and a cuff. The Emperor stared at him. "When I asked you to bring Tidus to me, Cloud, I had expected that you would have captured him a few days ago. In the end, I was forced to go after him myself and as a result, I am now lacking a castle. It is time, Cloud, for you to face the consequences. Yours is one of the most severe of all. Punishment by Blood." he said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"And what does that mean?" Cloud asked.

"It means that you will be punished by the loss of one of your, in this case, hands. Now, will you be doing this easily so it can be quick and painless or are you going to struggle and make me pull out my saw to make it slow and painful?" he asked.

There was no escaping it. Cloud made a mistake ever joining the Emperor and this was his punishment. His hands beginning to shake, he pulled off his glove on his left hand and put it down on the table. The Emperor smirked. "Very good. A wise choice." he said, closing the cuff around the middle of Cloud's arm.

Cloud's head began pounding as the Emperor picked up the marker and drew a line across Cloud's wrist. He then picked up the axe and made a small slice to let some blood trickle out first. Cloud closed his eyes and turned away as the Emperor raised his axe and, with a thud, sliced off Cloud's hand. Cloud fell to the ground as the Emperor uncuffed his arm, screaming in pain as his cradled his bloody stump. Tears of pain trickling down his face, Cloud got to his feet and left the building.

-**_7th Heaven, Midgar_**

Day three and Tidus had still not woken up. Tifa was frantic now. Calling every doctor in Midgar come look at him. But none of them knew what was wrong. Even Vincent had begun to realize that something worse than a Faker had overcome Tidus. He lay there, motionless, all day and all night. Tifa had been taking care of him, giving him special injections to keep him hydrated and putting a special lotion on his burned feet to help the burns heal. On one day, Marlene had come and spent four hours by his side, drawing a new picture of him. Cloud had not returned since the fight between he and Tifa, though all her worry was directed at Tidus. Eventually, Tifa may have to accept the worst; Tidus isn't going to wake up.

**_-Zidian's Office, United Dimensions Embassy_**

Mir, Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Kurza appeared with a pop in Zidian's office. Zidian was so startled that he fell backwards in his chair. "What on Earth?" he shouted, getting back to his feet.

"Yuna wants to be taken to Tidus." said Mir casually.

"Tidus is de-de-de-de-" Mir pointed two pistols at Zidian's head, Paine pointed her sword at his chest and Kurza and Rikku pointed daggers at his throat.

"Yuna wants to be taken to Tidus" Mir repeated in the same casual voice.

"Mareen, kindly show our guests to the Dimensional Jump Platform." said Zidian.

Mareen ushered them all over to a silver platform and told them to stand on it. "This will take you to the exact building Tidus is in," said Mareen ", Good luck, I hope we wakes up." she added.

Yuna suddenly looked worried. "What do you mean 'wakes up'?" she asked, but it was too late, they vanished.

Then, a familiar pub materialized around them. It was deserted. "He must be upstairs, hurry whoever kidnaped him could already know we're here." said Mir.

They ran upstairs and into a room, in which Tidus lay motionless on a bed while a woman was injecting him with a needle. Yuna fired a shot from her pistol that narrowly missed the woman's head. The woman looked up. "_Get away from my husband!_" screamed Yuna, running forwards, but was stopped by a tall man dressed in red.

"Who are you?" he asked them.

"_I'm _Yuna. That's my husband on that bed, I need to see him!" screeched Yuna, fighting to get passed the man.

"Hold on a moment," said the woman who had been injecting Tidus with the needle ", you're Yuna? From Spira? Vincent, let her by. Yuna, you have no idea what Tidus has been through." she said.


	27. Taken

**-Pictures of Zidian's suit are soon going to be posted on the Another Journey Website. Review and Enjoy!-**

**_-Zidian's Office, United Dimensions Embassy_**

Zidian sat in his office, fuming. "That's it." he said "_That's it!_ I have tried and tried to cope with being the nice, blustering idiot Zidian but I can't take it any-_more!_" he said, tipping his desk over.

"I was a fool to _ever_ change. I'm finished working for the United Dimensions, trying to make the Inter-Dimensional Network a happy place with little bunny rabbits and unicorns prancing around the flower gardens. That Zidian is gone." he said, his voice was no longer angry in a funny way, but mean in a dangerous way.

He walked over to a large steel closet and typed in a password. The doors opened. There was what looked like some kind of space suit. It had a helmet with two vertical rectangles on it, one long for eyes to see through and a small one for the mouth to be seen. They were glass. It also had two long horns on top of it. The rest of the suit had two huge shoulder pads, a large torso and large boots that went of to the knee. Zidian went to put it on, then Mareen shouted "Mr Zed no! You can't!"

Zidian ignored her as he put the suit on. Once the helmet was on his head, his voice became much louder and more intimidating. After putting on an old tattered blue cape, Zidian entered a code into the Inter-Dimensional Jump platform and was gone. "Now we're all in danger..." whispered Mareen.

**_-7th Heaven, Midgar_**

Yuna knelt beside Tidus and put her arms around him, crying as Tifa told the story of what Empra had done to him. "Is he...is he ever going to wake up?" Yuna asked quietly.

Vincent walked over. "It doesn't seem that way." he said.

"Oh Tidus!" she cried, burying her head in his chest.

"We should leave these two alone." said Vincent to the others.

"They all left, leaving Yuna crying on Tidus. She sat up and looked at him. "Tidus ...you have to wake up, you just have to. I...I need you with me." she said quietly.

"He won't wake up." said deep voice from behind her.

Yuna jumped and turned around. Behind her stood a very tall man with a hooded face and black robes. "You must excuse my, ah, intimidating appearance but I'm afraid my body cannot exist in this world." he said.

"What do you mean he isn't going to wake up?" Yuna pressed.

"It's called Dimensional Shock. People with weak equilibriums cannot handle traveling Inter-Dimensionally, like this boy has twice now, and it eventually causes the mind to shut down. I warned him not to return to Spira, for I feared that this would happen if he did, but I'm afraid that Empra got to him before we could remove him and his army from this place."

"But...I've traveled a lot more Inter-Dimensionally than Tidus has, why isn't this happening to me?" she demanded.

"Think, girl. What is the difference between Tidus and yourself? Tidus comes from a place that does not exist. Technically _he_ didn't exist. Because of that, his equilibrium is weaker than that of other men." said the man.

"And what about Sir Sheng, then? He's from the dream Zanarkand too, and according to Auron he's traveled a lot more than Tidus has." said Yuna.

"Sheng was possessed by darkness. That made his equilibrium stronger. The fact is, Tidus's equilibrium cannot handle this kind of travel and that is why he is not going to wake up." said the man.

"Who are you?" Yuna demanded abruptly.

"I am Deiyozahn." he replied.

"Is there...is there any possible was to revive Tidus?" Yuna pleaded.

"If there is...then you will find it." said Deiyozahn before dissolving into thin air.

Yuna looked back to Tidus. His face was motionless. So content, it looked as though he was sleeping. Then Yuna decided to tell his motionless body something. She leant down and whispered in his ear, very quietly "I'm pregnant."

**_-Midger, Sector 7_**

Cloud was walking down the empty streets of Midgar. He had showed up only minutes ago, with amazing luck, at the home of a man whole made artificial limbs for the hospital and he attached a new, mechanical hand onto Cloud's arm. "Give it about an hour and the wires and gears will get nested in there and you should have full control of it." said the man as Cloud put his glove on over it so that it was impossible to tell that anything had happened.

After thanking the man, Cloud was out on the streets again. He thought about where to go. _Tifa probably hates me now. She won't take me back._ He thought.

Maybe he could go see Rufus Shinra, ask for a job as a Turk. Cloud walked up to the 7th Heaven and peered through the window. It was crowded in there. People Cloud had never seen before were around the counter. Suddenly, Tifa noticed him and he saw her mouth "Cloud?"

He turned and started to run down the street again, when he heard the door open and Tifa shouted "Cloud wait!"

He stopped without looking back. "Cloud, those people in there, they're friends of Tidus. They told me that about a month ago, when Empra was in Spira, the same thing happened to Tidus. He was tricked by Empra too. He was forced to kidnap Yuna and take her to Empra. But she didn't blame him because she knew he couldn't help it. And I bet whatever Empra said or did to you to make to attack Tidus like that was probably irresistible. You had no choice." said Tifa sadly.

"He was going to make me whole. Said you'd like me better if I was." replied Cloud, still not looking at her.

Tifa walked forward and hugged Cloud from behind. "Oh Cloud, I don't care what you are. It's what's inside your head that's the problem. I liked you, not this you, the old you. I _loved_ the old you. Any chance...any chance he's coming back soon?" she asked.

Cloud thought for a moment, then took Tifa's arms off himself and said "No. Never. This is me, if you don't like it then I guess we're through."

And he walked off down the streets, leaving a tearful Tifa standing alone.

_-**7th Heaven, Midgar**_

Yuna was still sitting with Tidus. She couldn't wake him. She was feeling sleepy. Very...sleepy. FLASH! She, Tidus, Mir, Rikku, Paine, a man with long blond hair, and man with short brown hair were standing closely together, surrounded by Empra's soldiers. Tidus grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Empra pushed through the crowd and raised his hand to his guards when he saw the group. Every guard raised their gun. Empra laughed and began to speak, but no sound we coming out. Tidus said something back to him but no sound came out of his mouth either. Empra made a silent laugh again, then he spoke and this time sound did come out. "Kill him." he said.

"NO!" screamed Yuna, jolting up.

"You okay?" asked a voice.

She looked around, her vision was blurry. Then it came into focus. Tidus was sitting up looking worriedly at her. She smiled and threw her arms around him "Oh Tidus!" she cried "You're okay! You're okay!"

He smiled back at her. "Yeah, I guess I am!" he said happily.

"I...I was so scared for you!" she said.

He hugged her tighter. "It's all right. I'm here now. We're together."

Suddenly, Empra's voice filled her head. _Kill him._ Yuna suddenly felt a great wave of worry come over herself, but didn't mention it to Tidus. BANG! The wall behind them suddenly exploded, sending Yuna flying backwards. "TIDUS?" Yuna called through the smoke.

No answer. The smoke cleared. No Tidus. "NO! NOOOOOOO" screamed Yuna.


	28. Sheng to the Rescue

**-I have re-written chapter one and I'm re-writing chapter two at the moment. Thanks to my usual reviews and i hope you like this chapter. REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

Tidus was in a room, sitting in a chair. A man in a strange outfit that looked like a space suit as standing over a counter top, preparing some kind of needle. "Have we met before?" Tidus asked.

"No," said the man, who if you haven't guessed it already was Zidian "No I don't think we have. I have, however, had the pleasure of meeting your dear brother," Zidian went on absent mindedly.

"Sheng?" Tidus asked.

"Indeed. Never showed much regard for the rules." continued Zidian, examining the needle for a minute, then walking over to Tidus and injecting it into his arm.

Tidus winced. "What was in that?" Tidus asked.

"Oh a little of this and a little of that. A few tranquilizers, sleep inducers. It will tak about ten minutes to set in." said Zidian casually.

"Why are you doing this?" Tidus demanded.

"It has nothing to do with you, boy. Lord Empra has offered a very high price for your capture and I am in need of the money in order to resurrect a cooperation that has too long been out of business." said Zidian.

Tidus, who was beginning to feel numb, remembered something that Tifa had told him about. "Shin-Ra Inc?" Tidus asked.

At this, Zidian laughed almost maniacally. "I have my eyes on a much bigger prize than a petty electric power company. Oh no. I seek to resurrect the great G Corporation! The corporation that I, Zidian, worked so hard to build yet never got to control. I'm sorry that you must be thrown into this, I may be a mad genius but I do have a heart and try not to involve innocent lives." he said.

Tidus tried to reply, but suddenly felt too tired to even open his mouth. "Yuna loves you very much." said Zidian's voice as Tidus drifted off to sleep.

**_-Mountains, Midgar Area_**

Sheng and Sora walked along the mountains around Empra's castle. Sheng cut the head off of a soldier that had escaped to the mountains and said "Well, I think that's the last of- impossible!" he exclaimed.

Indeed it was. There, floating in the sky was the largest castle Sheng had ever seen. "Looks like Empra was still one step ahead of us." said Sora.

Sheng wasn't listening. Suddenly, a helicopter zoomed over towards Empra's castle. Normally Sheng wouldn't have cared, but a symbol on the side changed his mind. A large red G with an X through it. "Follow the chopper from the ground." Sheng ordered.

"Why, what are you-"

Before Sora could even finish his sentence, Sheng had catapulted off the ground and grabbed onto the helicopter. He carefully edged along the side and peered through the window. And there, lying motionless on a bed was his brother. "TIDUS!" he shouted, banging on the window.

It was no use. He lifted his sword and slammed it through the hull of the chopper. The pilot must have know he was there by now as the chopper swerved to the left, causing Sheng to have to hold onto the handle of the door. He used his sword to pry the door open, it worked! He jumped it and slammed the door behind him. He went over to his brother and shook him. "Tidus! TIDUS!" he shouted.

Tidus remained unconscious.

Sheng got up and opened the cockpit door. "Zidian!" he said when he saw the man in the space suit like outfit driving the chopper.

Zidian was too busy maneuvering the chopper to pay him any attention. Sheng took this as an advantage. "Sorry." he said, pressing a button on the control panel.

Before Zidian could reply, Sheng closed and locked the door, hoisted Tidus over his shoulder, opened the door and watched as the ground grew closer. Then at the right moment, he jumped and landed on one knee. Seconds later, the chopper hit the ground and exploded. Sheng put Tidus down on the ground. He looked at the wreckage. Out of the flames came Zidian, completely unscathed. He had two pistols in his hands. "I value our friendship, Sheng, do not make me do this." he said, pointing one pistol at Sheng and the other at Tidus "Just give me the boy, you don't have to waste your life for his sake."

"It's called being a decent person, Zidian, nothing you'd know anything about." snarled Sheng.

Zidian raised his pistol but at that moment, Sora ran up behind him and banged his helmet with his keyblade. Zidian fell unconscious. "Your timing is impeccable." said Sheng.

Sora grimaced. "This is your brother, then?" he asked.

"Yes, we need to get him to Midgar. Listen, you run ahead and make sure Empra hasn't put up and blockades to stop us, I'll take Tidus somewhere safe.." said Sheng.

Sora nodded, then ran off. Sheng hoisted Tidus back over his shoulder and carried him away from the wreckage. He then sat Tidus up against a rock and waited.

**_-Deiyozahn's Realm_**

FLASH! Tidus was standing in the room of endless white again. "We meet again, Tidus." said the deep voice of Deiyozahn.

Tidus looked around to see where the voice was emitting from. "You have been having a troubled time since last we met, and I'm afraid only more suffering is yet to befall you. I have brought you here, yet again, to warn you once more." said Deiyozahn.

Tidus was still looking around. "Warn me about what?" Tidus asked.

"In a short time, you and your friends will be launching an attack against Lord Empra. And, though it will have it's repercussions, I feel I must tell you something very important."

**_-Midgar_**

Cloud was walking towards the gates of Midgar. He had no intention of staying there. "Cloud?" came a tiny voice from behind.

There was Marlene. Looking cold and frightened, though Cloud wasn't sure whether it was he she was frightened of or the darkness surrounding them. "Marlene, you shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous." said Cloud.

"You're going away again, aren't you? And...you aren't going to come back, are you?" said Marlene.

Cloud had no plans to come back. There was only one place he wanted to be now. But...he couldn't bear to upset Marlene. He knelt down in front of her, she took a step back. "You hurt Tidus. Why Cloud? He's so nice! He thought you were his friend, he liked you. Why did you hurt him?" Marlene was crying now.

"Marlene...I'm...I'm sorry, Marlene, I have to go." said Cloud.

He got up and was walking out of the town, when two men dressed in black rushed into town. One had long red hair and the other was black, bald and wore sunglasses. "Cloud! You've got no idea how glad we are to see you! I cannot believe I just said that." said the red haired man.

"Rude, Reno, what's going on?" Cloud asked.

"That's what's going on." said Reno, pointing to a huge floating castle.

"President Shinra is there." said Rude.

"This creepy looking dude with white hair showed up in Healin and kidnaped him. We tried to go after them but it's too heavily guarded, we couldn't make it in." explained Reno.

"Will you help us?" Rude asked.

"I think I know who can, come with me, Marlene you too." said Cloud, running back into the city, towards the 7th Heaven.

**_-Midgar Area_**

Tidus's eyes popped open. He looked around. "Where...where am I?" he asked.

"Near Midgar, Sora should be back any minute. Don't try to sit up, whatever Zidian gave you really took a lot out of you. Just relax." said Sheng.

Tidus was silent for a few minutes, then said "Why didn't you tell me when we were walking on the Calm Lands? That you were my brother?" he asked.

Sheng hesitated. "I...wasn't sure you would understand. I suppose I didn't want to get to know you, seeing as I thought you were going to die, which you did. Had I known that you and I would meet again, I would have told you everything." said Sheng.

"You said...you said you'd seen me during Yuna's pilgrimage. Why didn't you say anything then? Back then, I really needed someone to talk to." said Tidus.

"I...wasn't sure I could face you. After what happened in the Cave of the Forgotten twenty years ago, I was ashamed of my existence. I also thought you had enough on your mind as it was. You'd just found out that your- our - father was Sin, been pulled away from your home and suddenly met all these new people. I felt the knowledge of a brother who had murdered three innocent people and been possessed by darkness was a bit too much for you at the time. I'm...really sorry. I should've told you a lot sooner than this." said Sheng solemnly "And...in Empra's castle, when you and I had to fight and after I won I broke all your bones...you have no idea how hard it was for me to do that. But I knew no other way to bring you to your senses. Perhaps, once all this is over, you and I could go to the Zanarkand ruins and do some catching up."

Tidus smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that." he said.


	29. Mir's Plan

**-This chapter is much shorter than normal, sorry. I have decided that there will be a part 3, though where and when i am not yet certain. Hope you enjoy this chaper, and don't forget to review!**

"Sheng?" Tidus asked.

His brother eyed him. "Do you fear death?" Tidus asked.

"It's like I said, Tidus, I gave up living twenty years ago. For me, death would be a long awaited rest." said Sheng.

"Should everyone feel that way about death, or should it be feared?" Tidus went on.

"It depends. Assuming you were going to die and there was nothing you could do to prevent it, you would think to yourself; have I done everything a wanted in life? Is there any point in going on? Your answers to those questions would determine whether or not your ready to die." said Sheng.

Tidus was silent for a few minutes. He was unsure what to say next. Luckily, Sora had returned looking out of breath. "It's clear up ahead. There were a couple of guys in black running towards the city but they didn't look like Empra's men." he reported.

"Alright. Can you walk?" Sheng asked.

Tidus struggled to his feet. "Yeah." he said, though he looked a little shaky.

Sheng held Tidus by the arm in case he fell while Sora led the way. "We need to go to the 7th Heaven, Yuna's there." said Tidus.

"Alright, we should hurry. Zidian will be looking for you." said Sheng as they hurried off towards Midgar.

As they ran, Sora suddenly told them to stop. They did so. Then, out of nowhere, a bunch of Empra's soldiers appeared. They rushed forwards and grabbed Tidus and Sheng. Sora stood watching. "Good, take them to the Emperor and make sure nothing happens to them on the way." he said.

Sheng looked at him. "Sora..." he said.

Sora shot him an apologetic look. "It's my friends lives we're talking about here, Sheng. I'm sorry." he said, before running off into the darkness.

**_-7th Heaven, Midgar_**

"So now Empra wants to cause trouble here too? What use could Shinra be to him?" asked Tifa.

Reno, Rude, Vincent, Cloud, Tifa, Mir, Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Kurza were all sitting in the bar, trying to figure out how to act next. "President Shinra has ties with- er - sensitive experiments and weapons. I assume that Empra wants to use them." said Rude.

"Then what's the point in attacking? Rufus Shinra would rather die than share his precious toys with anyone else." said Vincent.

"DIE?" shouted Reno and Rude angrily.

"We should act for the best interests of all our worlds. Empra is a threat to many, therefore we need to kill him." said Mir.

"And he's got Tidus again." said Yuna.

"You don't know that, we didn't see who took him." said Vincent darkly.

"Who else would want him?" Yuna asked.

"I've worked out a plan." said Mir suddenly, before Vincent and Yuna could argue any further "I'm sure none of you know what this is, but Empra is hosting the Darkness Gathering this decade. That's what's going on up at his castle right now. We can use that to our advantage. I know for a fact that Empra will have his five generals there. We will need to distract Empra and his five generals in order for this to work. While they're distracted, the others will move in. They will go to the dungeons and get Tidus. I will be positioned in a different spot. Once Tidus is safe, I'm going to assassinate Empra and end this once and for all." she explained.

"And how are we going to distract the generals?" Yuna asked.

"That's where you four will come in," she said to Tifa, Yuna, Rikku and Paine "You and two others will seduce the five generals while the men move in. We need two more people, do any of you know who can help?" Mir asked.

"Yuffie can come." said Tifa.

"And Elena will help too, we'll call her." said Reno, pulling out his cell phone and going outside.

"Very well. We'll disguise you so that you aren't recognized. It may seem difficult but it won't be, I assure you. And Yuna, I want you to be the one to seduce Empra. " said Mir.

Yuna hesitated. She had to seduce the man who had made her life so difficult. That man she hated beyond any compare. The man who had tortured Tidus. She hated him. She hated him so much. "I'll do it." she said.

"Aright," said Mir pulling three tiny objects out of her pocket "Let's go over the plan again."

**_-Empra's Castle, Dungeons_**

Sheng and Tidus were chained up by the wrists inside the dungeons of Empra's castle. Neither of them were struggling. "I suppose this is it, then." said Sheng.

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked.

"You heard Empra. He's going to kill us both as sacrifice during the Darkness Gathering." said Sheng.

"Oh, yeah. _Us._" said Tidus sadly.

"Tidus, is there something you want to tell me?" Sheng asked.

Tidus was silent for a long time. "No, it's fine." he said finally "Sheng, I'm glad you're here. I'm glad I don't have to go through this alone anymore."

"You're never alone, Tidus. Yuna, Wakka, Jecht, Lulu, Auron and even me are all with you, always." said Sheng.

Tidus looked up. "Yeah." he said quietly.


	30. Yuna's Mistake

**-Part 2 is almost finished! Two chapters left! REVIEW AND ENJOY, and the new chapter 2 is posted!**

**_-7th Heaven, Midgar_**

"Okay, we'll run through it one more time," said Mir.

All the women were dressed very gruesomely, completely unrecognizable. Mir had set up a mini, holographic replica of Empra's castle. "I'll be here, in one of the upper balconies," said Mir as a tiny figure with a green circle on its face appeared in the upper balcony "The girls will be moving through the crowds, to the High Table where Empra and his generals will be sitting." Five tiny figures with red X's on their faces appeared in chairs at the table and one figure with a red star on it's face.

"As I said, you're going to move to the High Table and seduce the generals, and Yuna will seduce Empra." Mir went on.

A huge crowd of grey figures appeared and six figures with green circles on their faces appeared struggling through the crowd. They all made it to the High Table and went over to each of the red X figures. "Then, the men will sneak into the dungeons while Empra and his general's heads were turned. Once they have Tidus, I'll get a radio signal and shoot Empra. Yuna, you will have a device implanted in your ear so that you receive the signal thirty seconds before I do. During those thirty seconds you must get Empra positioned right in front of his throne. Then, move away and I'll take him out." said Mir as the little figures moved around.

The one identified by the red star was suddenly hit by a tiny bullet and fell to the ground. "After that, all of you must escape as quicky as possible. I'm going to leave behind a special bomb that will be set to detonate exactly five minutes after Empra is shot. Don't wait for anyone, just get out. Once I'm out, I'll seal the door to the castle and we'll get as far away as possible. If all goes successfully, the castle will be destroyed along with everyone in it. Is everyone clear on what they're role in this is?" she asked.

Everyone mumbled in agreement. "Very good. Let's go."

**_-Midgar Area_**

Sora sat on a cliff, staring at the Emperor's castle which loomed in the distance. _Was what I did right? _He thought to himself.

A young boy appeared beside him. "No, it wasn't." he said.

Sora jumped. "What-"

"It wasn't right of you to give Tidus and Sheng up to Empra. It was cruel and disloyal." he said.

"Roxas...I had to. For Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and the King." said Sora.

"What do you think your friends would say if they knew what you'd done?" Roxas asked.

Sora opened his mouth, then closed it. Roxas was right, his friends would be disgusted by what he'd done. "I...what have I done?" he said, punching the ground.

"There is still hope. Go to Empra's castle. Rescue them. Our friends are gone, there's no point in trying to get them back anymore. You'd do better to try and keep the friends you've made rather than pushing them away." said Roxas.

"You're right," said Sora, getting up ", I'll save them, I have to."

Then he ran off, down the mountain and towards Empra's castle.

**_-Empra's Castle, Main Dungeon_**

Two guards entered the dungeon that Sheng and Tidus were in. "You first." the guard said, unchaining Sheng.

"No! Take me first." said Tidus.

"Don't listen to him." Sheng said to the guard.

"Sheng..." said Tidus as the guards took him out of the dungeon and locked the door behind them.

As Sheng and the guards walked along, Sheng said conversationally "So, did either of you have anything to do with my brother's torture?"

One of the guards chuckled. "Yep, I got to hold him down while they lashed him." he said proudly.

Sheng chuckled too, then suddenly elbowed the two guards in their chests, then bent down, grabbed their ankles and pulled their feet out from underneath them. Both fell to the ground with a thud. One was carrying his sword, which he picked up and pointed at neck of the man who said he held Tidus down while he was lashed. "When you kidnap me, I can deal with it. When you mess with my little brother, then you and I have a problem." he said darkly.

Then with a jab, he beheaded the guard and rushed back to the dungeon. He knocked out the guard standing outside the cell, opened the door and rushed in. But something was wrong. Tidus was no longer there. "Shit!" said Sheng, hitting the wall with his fist.

**_Empra's Castle, Upper Balcony, Grand Chamber_**

As Mir snuck into her position, she found a body lying in the hallway. It was Synthite. Mir checked his pulse, which there wasn't. It looked as though he had tried to get in as well. Mir bowed her head for a second, then hurried off. When she got to the balcony, it was exactly as she hoped. High up and hard to see. The huge room below was packed with gruesome looking creatures. She couldn't see the girls, the must still be in the crowd. Up at the High Table, Empra and his generals were overlooking the celebrations. Mir took her time setting up her assassin gun and aiming it to the spot where it would need to be. She noticed now that the girls had reached the High Table and were all talking to a different general. Everything was going according to plan.

**_-Empra's Castle, Dungeons_**

Sheng ran down the almost empty corridor of Empra's castle. Tidus was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a guard ran by. Sheng grabbed him and pinned him up against the wall. "Where's Tidus?" he asked dangerously.

"I-I don't know." said the guard in a scared voice.

Sheng pressed his sword to the guard's throat. "_Where is my brother?_" he snarled.

"The Emperor had him moved! Incase his friends tried to interfere!" said the guard.

"Moved where?" Sheng asked.

"The lower dungeons, but only the Emperor and his elites know how to get down there, there's no way you'll find him." said the guard frantically.

Sheng knocked the guard out and ran off down the corridor. He turned a corner and nearly ran into Sora. He pointed his sword at Sora's throat. "Sheng wait, please I can explain." he said.

Sheng glared at him. "You've got one minute before I slit your throat." said Sheng darkly.

"I made a mistake, he told me he could give me back my friends. What was I supposed to say?" said Sora.

"_No_ would have sufficed. What do you think your friends would have said if they found out what you'd done to get them back?" Sheng asked.

"I know, that's why I'm here, I've come to save you...but it seems you've already done that." he said.

Sheng stared at Sora for a moment. Sora got the feeling that his mind was being read. Sheng then lowered his sword. "Fine, you're telling the truth, Tidus is still in danger, let's go."

And they hurried off.

**_-Empra's Castle, Upper Balcony, Grand Chamber_**

Empra and Yuna had entwined in the song of darkness, exactly had Mir had planned. Empra was nearly finished singing his verse, then Yuna would sing a few lines and get Empra in position. Yuna began singing. _Almost. _Thought Mir as Yuna sang shakily.

But suddenly, something went wrong. Yuna didn't get Empra in position! She kept singing. Mir pulled out her binoculars and zoomed in on Yuna to see what was going on. _Yuna no!_ She thought as she saw what Yuna was doing.

Behind her back, Yuna was holding a pistol. Mir pulled out her radio device and spoke into it quietly. "Kurza, change of plans, Yunas blowing it. Get Tidus and get out." she said.

**_-Empra's Castle, Main Dungeons_**

Kurza, Rude, Cloud and Reno were all standing in the empty dungeon. "There's a problem down here too. The guards are dead and Tidus isn't here." said Kurza into the radio.

"_Aren't there any other cells?_" came Mir's voice.

"No, none." said Kurza.

"_Dammit. Keep searching for another five minutes, then you've got to clear out._" said Mir.

"Understood, Kurza out."

**_Empra's Castle, Upper Balcony, Grand Chamber_**

Mir was getting worried now. The song was almost over. Yuna was going to ruin everything! The last line. Empra hadn't even finished when Yuna suddenly pulled out her pistol and pointed it at Empra's head. "NO!" bellowed Mir over the shouts from the crowd.

Pandemonium. An uproar. The crowd was furious, trying to go to Empra's aid. The generals were being held back by the girls. Empra looked over the crowd, then directly at Mir. He flicked his fingers and fire burst out all over. He then grabbed Yuna's arm and they vanished. Mir leapt up and ran from the balcony. She was running down the halls when Sheng and Sora came up behind her. "Mir, what's going on?" Sheng asked as they ran down the corridor.

Mir told a brief version of the story. "Where did they go?" Sheng asked.

"Come with me, I'll take you to them, but hurry we may already be too late!"


	31. Two Deaths and a Victory

**-Did be mistaken, this is not the last chapter. There is one more after this. This chapter is sad, I'm sorry.-**

**_-Empra's Castle, Lower Dungeons_**

"What a beautiful sight! Lovers together at last!" exclaimed Empra maniacally as he threw Yuna to the ground outside the cage Tidus was in.

Tidus knelt down beside her and took her hand. "I love you." she whispered.

"Awe, how touching! Young love." Empra went on in his maniacal tone.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you just let us go? What else do you need us for?" shouted Tidus.

Empra walked over and punched him in the gut. "It's called fun." said Empra darkly.

Yuna was sobbing quietly. "Y-you monster." she said.

"You thought you could seal my fate tonight, did you? But _no_. Dear Yuna had to go and get revenge for poor Tidus's torture didn't she? Ruined everything, didn't she?" Empra went on.

"I hate you." whispered Yuna.

**_-Empra's Castle, Lower Corridors_**

Sheng, Mir and Sora were running down a huge spiral staircase. There were footsteps behind them. They stopped and looked back. And there they were. Thousands of Empra's soldiers barreling down behind them. "GO!" bellowed Mir.

They began to run again, but Sora stopped and pulled out his keyblade. "Sora no!" shouted Sheng.

"Save your brother, I have nothing left to live for. I'm fighting them alone." he shouted.

Mir pulled out her pistols. "Like hell you are." she said going to join him "Sheng, save Tidus and Yuna. Kill Empra. GO!"

Sheng had no time to argue. He turned and continued running down the stairs until finally he came to a long tunnel with light at the end. He pulled out his sword and began to run down the tunnel.

**_Empra's Castle, Lower Dungeons_**

Empra had taken Tidus out of the cage and was throwing him around the chamber. "Get up fool! Fight me for your bride!" shouted Empra.

Tidus was getting to his feet again when a deep voice shouted "Lay another hand on him, Empra, and I will make you regret it."

Empra looked to the doorway and smiled maniacally once again. "Why, if it isn't the mighty Sir Sheng, come to save the day. But alas! Only two people have a chance of leaving here today and their fate in is Sheng's hands. Tell me, Sir Sheng, would you give me your life to see your dear brother and his wife walk out of here today?" he asked.

"I am a man of honor, Empra. Three people will leave this chamber and you are not one of them." said Sheng.

Empra sighed. He grabbed Yuna and put a knife to her eye. "Perhaps I can sway you then? Which shall I kill first? Long lost brother Tidus or new found friend High Summoner Yuna?" he asked.

At that moment, Tidus shouted "NO!" and ran up and jumped onto Empra's back.

Empra shouted in anger, releasing Yuna and trying to get Tidus off his back. Sheng suddenly sprang into action. He told Yuna to stay hidden and ran up to Empra just as Tidus was flung to the ground. Empra pulled out his sword and went into battle with Sheng. Tidus crawled over to Yuna and grabbed her hands. "We'll be okay, I promise." he said, before getting up to help his brother.

Every time Empra knocked Sheng down, Tidus would run up and punch him a few times. This went on for what seemed like ages. Finally, Empra was fed up with the fight and flicked his fingers at Sheng, causing him to fall unconscious. Tidus was angry. "You coward!" he shouted, picking up Sheng's sword and stabbing Empra with it.

The maniacal look suddenly faded from his eyes as he flicked his fingers at Tidus to knock him out. He did the same to Yuna before falling to the ground, gasping for breath. He crawled over to Yuna, leaving a trail of blood behind him, and picked her up. He pressed his finger to her forehead and said in a raspy voice "Remember...forever." then fell backwards and died.

**_-The Realm of White_**

Deiyozahn and Zehadoes had been watching from the realm of white. "I don't understand, why hasn't it happened yet?" asked Zehadoes.

"It will. Watch." Deiyozahn replied.

"Argh, Deiyozahn we must interfere! How can you standby and watch this tragedy happen?" Zehadoes demanded.

"It is the hard part of foreseeing the future, my friend." said Deiyozahn somberly.

**_-Empra's Castle, Lower Dungeons_**

Yuna awoke to see Tidus sitting up and Sheng rising too. She also saw Empra's dead body lying on the ground beside her. Yuna felt a surge of joy as she jumped up and ran over to hug Tidus. "Yuna no!" shouted Sheng but it was too late.

Yuna had thrown her arms around Tidus, and some kind of black ooze was pouring from her forehead where Empra had touched her. It was going into Tidus. "What-" Yuna began but couldn't think of what to say.

Then the ooze stopped, and suddenly Tidus began dissolving! "NOOO" shrieked Yuna.

Tidus looked worried. "Yuna, I lo-" but at that moment, his mouth dissolved.

He gave Yuna one last sad look before his eyes too dissolved into nothingness. Yuna fell to the ground, crying. Sheng walked over to her. "Empra...put a curse on you before dying...I tired to tell you...I'm sorry." he said sadly.

Suddenly, fury burst out of Yuna as she got up, pulled out her pistols and ran over to Empra's dead body and began shooting. She expected Sheng to stop her, but instead he didn't. He was just staring at the place where Tidus had disintegrated. Even after she ran out of bullets she kept pulling the triggers. Sheng walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She threw the guns down, turned around and hugged Sheng, crying into his shoulder. Sheng hugged her back. "It's all right. It's going to be okay." he said, his voice sounding as though it was cracking.

Yuna began to fall to her knees, Sheng kneeling down with her. Empra was finally dead. As was Tidus.

**_-Midgar Area_**

Mir watched from the plains as Empra's castle silently fell from the sky. Reno and Rude had found President Shinra and were taking him back to Midgar. Sora was standing next to her. "Do you think they made it out?" he asked.

Mir didn't answer. She saw movement in the distance. And there, Sheng was walking out of the smoke which the castle had made upon hitting the ground, carrying Yuna in his arms. Mir let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't until Tifa, who was standing behind her with Cloud, said "Wait a minute, where's Tidus?"

Mir scanned the area with her eyes. Tifa was right, there was no sign of him. Sheng walked up to Mir. "Empra is dead. It's done." he said quietly.

"And Tidus?" she asked.

Sheng closed his eyes and shook his head, then began walking to Midgar. Tifa turned and cried into Cloud's shoulder. Mir let out another deep sigh. It was all over. She too turned and began walking to Midgar, as did the others. So many had lost their lives to Empra's wrath, now it was over. All over. She kept repeating this in her head, trying to figure out why she was not happy. Though deep down, she knew why. Tidus was dead. Though she'd never met him, she knew how special a person he was. And she would never get the chance to meet him. Ever...


	32. Another Journey

**-This is the final chapter of "Another Journey". I have decided that there will be a sequal to it, where and when are unknown at the moment. Hope you all enjoy this, I enjoyed writing it. Please r and r everyone! UPDATE: Sequal title is "Beyond the Ruins"! It's also under the Final Fantasy 10-2 categeory. -**

**_-The Realm of White_**

FLASH! "Let me go. I don't want to talk about it." Said Yuna flatly.

"Yuna you _must_ understand. Please sit down. I owe you an explanation." Said Deiyozahn.

Yuna and Deiyozahn were in the Realm of White. There was a white desk and two white chairs. Deiyozahn sat in one. He wore a white robes and a white hood over his head so that his face was no revealed. "I don't want an explanation. I want to be left alone." Said Yuna.

"Yuna sit! I have to tell you everything that I should have told you a long time ago. Please, I only ask a few moments of your time." He said.

Reluctantly, Yuna sat down opposite Deiyozahn. "One thousand years ago, I foresaw the meeting of yourself and Tidus. I, however, did not know that Zanarkand would be destroyed. When it was, I panicked. I thought that, somehow, fate had been interfered with. So I ordered the creation of the Dream Zanarkand." He said, pausing for a moment to let this set in.

"You didn't create the Dream Zanarkand. The Fayth did." Said Yuna.

"Be that as it may, I did have a say in it. I was sure that something had gone terribly wrong. The boy I assumed you would meet one thousand years later was the young man you know to be Shuyin. When Shuyin and his lover died shortly before the destruction of Zanarkand, I was worried. I thought that, as I said, fate had been tampered with. Thus I had Dream Zanarkand created. Everything was going according to plan. Tidus had been born, grown up under the care of Auron. I couldn't have asked for better circumstances. And he went to Spira, according to plan." He paused again.

"Sir Jecht had Tidus brought to Spira." Said Yuna dully.

"And who was it that had Sir Jecht brought to Spira?" Deiyozahn argued "As I said, Tidus came to Spira, as I had intended. And the two of you met, as I had foreseen. The two of you defeated Sin and I prepared to watch you both lead a happy and peaceful life. But then, disaster struck. The Fayth stopped dreaming upon the defeat of Sin. Dream Zanarkand vanished. As did Tidus. I sprang into action, looking for some possible way of reviving Tidus. You however, found information regarding Shuyin, and that preoccupied you for a while. Once you finished fighting Vegnagun, I had not found a way to bring back Tidus. True, the Fayth were prepared to create him through dreams again but I wanted a better way; a permanent one. And then, Empra moved into Spira. He brought back Tidus and Auron in order to lure Sheng back into Spira. And it worked. How he revived Tidus, I will never know. But Tidus was back. I must admit, I relaxed...somewhat. There was no doubt in my mind that you and Tidus would defeat Empra. Tidus would be reunited with his brother. You and he would be married. Everything seemed to be getting back on track.

"But then, another problem. A promise that you made to the Fayth, one that I was unaware of. One that not even the Fayth were aware of, for it did not exist."

Yuna looked up. "It . . . it didn't?" she said.

"No. A hoax, created by Empra. It was to get Tidus out of the picture after luring Sheng into Spira. He fooled everyone. Sheng, Auron even you. And Tidus was killed at the hands of Seymour Guado. I did nothing but watch as, once again, Tidus was swept away from your side. And as this mess grew bigger, I was led to believe that Sheng was the problem, and that killing him would stop this mess. Of course, I was sure this could not be the case. Sheng was a chosen protector of Spira-"

"A what?" Yuna interrupted.

"He was one of Spira's protectors. When Spira was in danger, Sheng was called there. He could not ignore it. Now, where was I? Ah yes, I knew that my apprentice, Zehadoes, had been mislead when he said that Sheng was the problem, but just to be sure we had a certain boy whom Sheng was looking for taken and locked up. Zehadoes was led to believe that this boy was telling Sheng what to do. Of course, upon locking this boy away we discovered that Sheng was not the problem. No. It was Empra who was disturbing the delicate balance of Spira's time frame. But by then, you and Sir Auron had already journeyed into the Cave of the Forgotten and banished him from Spira. Sheng restored Tidus to normal. The two of you were married. Once again, I was calm. And then, yet again, Tidus was taken. By Empra, of course, and I knew there would only be more trouble from then on. He escaped, however, and met Cloud and Tifa along the way. And then, I had another vision. I saw Tidus's death. I made the risky assumption that he would be killed attempting to return to Spira, so I warned him against it. I had to keep him alive. Empra, however, was still trying to get him back. He was in danger there. I couldn't think of a plan to get him to safety. I just had to hope that he would be alright.

"And then he was taken by none other than Lord Zidian in order to make a profit off him. By this time, I had seen the full extent of my vision and discovered that his death could be prevented. I told him that he and Sheng would be kidnaped and taken to Empra's castle, but that I would open the cell for him to escape. If he had left, he would have survived. But no. He told me that he would kill Empra, even if it cost him his own life. I advised him against it, but he insisted. I helped him get out of his cell, half hoping he would change his mind and leave the castle. But no. He went after Empra. He said . . . he said he didn't want his child to live in a world where Empra was alive." Deiyozahn concluded.

Yuna felt tears streaming down her face, not knowing what to say. Tidus sacrificed himself so that his unborn child could live a better life. "I'm sorry Yuna. It is my fault he died. Had I not told him of his fate, had I merely opened that cell door, he and Sheng would have left the castle. I beg you, Yuna, direct your blame at me and not yourself." Said Deiyozahn sadly.

Yuna looked at him. "I...I want to leave now." She said.

Deiyozahn got up and walked over to her. He took her hand in his long, slender, cold one and dropped a small cold object in it. "He said to hold onto that to remember him by. And also that he'll be wanting it back." Said Deiyozahn, before vanishing along with the Realm of White.

Yuna awoke in her bed and opened her palm. There, sitting in her hand, was Tidus's earing. She wrapped her hand tightly around it and whispered "I'll never forget you." Before curling back up and falling back to sleep.

**_-7th Heaven, Midgar_**

Yuna, Rikku, Sheng and Paine returned to Spira the next day. Mir and Kurza left for the United Dimensions HQ shortly after. Sora went back to the KH-2 Dimension, leaving Midgar as lonely and quiet as it always was. Cloud and Tifa were sitting together in the 7th Heaven. Cloud was staring at his artificial hand. The scar that the events had left on him. Tifa was sitting opposite him. "Are things between us . . . ever going to be the same again?" he asked Tifa quietly.

Tifa was silent for a long time. Then finally, she said "You and I . . . have a lot of problems we need to resolve. But one day, I hope, we'll be back to normal." Said Tifa.

Cloud looked up from his artificial hand and right into Tifa's eyes. "I...I want to go back. I want to be the Cloud that everybody loves again. Will you help me, Tifa?" he asked.

Her eyes were glistening. "Do you . . . want to get a hot chocolate?" she asked him.

Cloud smiled. "Yeah . . . I'd like that." He said.

**_-Besaid Island_**

The village of Besaid was quieter than ever. No one was in the mood for Blitzball on the beach. No one wanted to go fighting fiends for fun. Everyone just solemnly went about their daily business. Yuna once again found herself on that same rock, staring out at the sea. She was transfixed on the waves, clutching Tidus's earing in her hand. One day, when she was staring out to sea, she was startled by a deep voice from behind her. "You aren't going to see him there." Said the voice.

It was Sheng. Yuna stood up again as Sheng walked to her side and stared into the sunset. "He told me what was going to happen. When he and I were in the cell together. That's how I knew Empra had cursed you. He said his last wish was that I bring you back to Besaid and take care of you. That I help raise his child. I promised I would." Said Sheng sadly.

"Do you think . . . he's out there somewhere?" Yuna asked.

"I'm sure of it. That's why I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going to search for him." Said Sheng.

"Not alone. Tidus's dying wish was that you take care of me. How are you going to do that if you're off looking for him? Wherever you go, I go too. We'll find him . . . together." Said Yuna, looking right at him.

Sheng laughed. "You think you can put up with me that long?" he asked.

Yuna smiled at him. "You bet." She said.

Sheng turned and began to walk back to the island. He then stopped, turned around and held out his hand to Yuna. "Come on then, Yuna. Let's go see what destiny has in store for us next." He said.

Yuna smiled and took his hand. And together, High Summoner Yuna and Sir Sheng walked off, not only towards the island, but towards another journey.


	33. Alternate Ending

Since I've made several failed attempts at a sequel, I've decided to post an alternate ending to this story until I can come up with a solid plot for my next story (if there is one). Hope you all enjoy, and be sure to post a review to tell me which ending you prefer!

* * *

**_-Empra's Caslte, Lower Dungeons_**

Every time Empra knocked Sheng down, Tidus would run up and punch him a few times. This went on for what seemed like ages. Finally, Empra was fed up with the fight and flicked his fingers at Sheng, causing him to fall unconscious. Tidus was angry. "You coward!" he shouted, picking up Sheng's sword and stabbing Empra with it.

The maniacal look suddenly faded from his eyes as he flicked his fingers at Tidus to knock him out. He did the same to Yuna before falling to the ground, gasping for breath. Yuna was barely awake as she watched Empra die. He made direct eye contact with her.

"Never...forget..." He whispered.

Then Empra fell limply to the ground and died. Seconds later, Yuna blacked out.

**_-The Realm of White_**

Deiyozahn and Zehadoes were watching from the Realm of White.

"I do not understand," Said Zehadoes. "Why didn't Empra kill him? Was that not what you predicted?"

Deiyozahn was silent for a moment. "Perhaps fate has once again deceived me. I was wrong..." With a wave of his hand, the image of Empra's lower dungeons vanished.

"Come, Zehadoes. I think I have learned something here today. Destiny is not written in stone." He said.

Zehadoes was perplexed. "I still do not understand, master. How could destiny be wrong?"

Deiyozahn turned and a portal opened.

"I look forward to teaching you." He said.

The two of them entered the portal and vanished.

**_-Empra's Castle, Lower Dungeons_**

Yuna awoke to see Tidus sitting up and Sheng rising too. They were still in the dungeons, and to the left was Empra's dead body. He was really dead.

"Tidus!" She cried out, leaping forward to hug him.

"Yuna no!" Sheng shouted.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"What is it?" She asked after they finished kissing.

"I...Tidus, didn't you say...?" Sheng blustered, completely thrown off.

"I guess Deiyozahn was wrong." Tidus said, shrugging.

Yuna looked at her husband. "Wrong about what?" She demanded.

Tidus kissed her again. "Nothing. What's important is that we're all okay." He said.

"Come," Said Sheng. "The castle is beginning to fall, we must get out of here."

**_-7th Heaven, Midgar_**

The next day, everyone stood outside the 7th Heaven pub. Sheng, Tidus, Yuna, Paine and Rikku were standing outside, opposite Tifa, Cloud and Marlene. Cloud and Tidus shook hands.

"I'm sorry for...well, everything. I really wish we could have gotten to know each other better." Said Cloud.

"It's alright." Said Tidus.

Suddenly, Marlene threw herself around Tidus, tears streaming down her face.

"I...don't...want...you...to...leave!" She wailed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tidus said, kneeling down. "Don't talk like that, it's not like I'm leaving forever. I'll come back and visit."

"Do you promise?" Marlene asked, wiping her eyes.

"I promise. And maybe you can come visit me in Besaid sometime, and I'll show you Spira." Said Tidus.

Marlene looked at Tifa. "If Barret says it's alright I don't see why not." She said with a smile.

After that, Tidus went up to Tifa. "Thanks for everything. I don't know where I'd be if it hadn't been for you." He said.

Tifa kissed him on the cheek. "Come back and visit soon." She said.

"You know I will."

After a few more farewells, the five of them left for Spira. Mir and Kurza had left a few hours after Empra's death. They said they were going to clear up the mess at the United Dimensions HQ. Sora had returned to KH-2 without saying good-bye to anyone except Sheng. And now, Midgar was as lonely and quiet as ever. Cloud and Tifa were sitting together in the 7th Heaven. Cloud was staring at his artificial hand. The scar that the events had left on him. Tifa was sitting opposite him. "Are things between us . . . ever going to be the same again?" he asked Tifa quietly.

Tifa was silent for a long time. Then finally, she said "You and I . . . have a lot of problems we need to resolve. But one day, I hope, we'll be back to normal." Said Tifa.

Cloud looked up from his artificial hand and right into Tifa's eyes.

"I...I want to go back. I want to be the Cloud that everybody loves again. Will you help me, Tifa?" he asked.

Her eyes were glistening. "Do you . . . want to get a hot chocolate?" she asked him. Cloud smiled. "Yeah . . . I'd like that." He said.

**_-Besaid Island_**

Yuna and Tidus sat on that all-too familiar rock on the shores of Besaid Island again. Tidus had his arm around Yuna as they watched the waves and the sunset. Yuna put her head on his shoulder.

"Do you promise that there won't be anymore crazy adventures?" Yuna asked him.

"Didn't you realize what you were getting into when we got married?" He asked with a grin.

Yuna giggled. Suddenly, she pushed him off the rock and into the water. Tidus cried out, followed by a loud splash. Yuna laughed. Then stopped. He wasn't coming up.

"Tidus!? TIDUS?!" She screamed.

Suddenly, Tidus's head surfaced, laughing in hysterics.

"That wasn't funny." Yuna scolded him.

He splashed her and she fell into water too. She wasn't sure why, but suddenly Yuna burst into laughter too.

"You two need to get a room." A voice said from behind them.

They both stopped to see Sheng standing in the water.

"Who asked you?" Tidus asked.

Sheng smirked. "You know, it's not really time to celebrate yet. Aren't you forgetting? We never caught Zidian. _Or_ whatever it was that killed Sora's friend. Who knows, it could still be out there. Or worse, Zidian may have gotten to it." He said, crossing his arms.

"What are you implying?" Tidus asked, helping Yuna back onto the rock.

Sheng grinned. "Nothing, I'm just stating the facts. But I should tell you, I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I'm going to track down Zidian and make sure he gets what's coming to him."

"Not alone you're not. I'm coming too. Don't forget, he kidnaped me and injected that weird stuff into me." Said Tidus, walking up to his brother.

Yuna hopped off the rock and joined the two men.

"Well wherever you go, I'm going too. I'm not letting you out of my sight for a _long_ time now." She said happily.

Tidus extended a hand to her, as did Sheng.

"Then what are we all waiting for? Let's get going." Said Sheng.

And with that, Tidus, High Summoner Yuna and Sir Sheng walked off towards not only the island, but towards another journey.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that everyone! At this point, I doubt there will be a sequel, and it will depend on which ending people prefer if Tidus is going to be dead or alive in it. Make sure to send me your opinion! 


End file.
